Un viajero desconocido
by bommie hofferson
Summary: Los años han pasado y Berk ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo, es mucho mejor que antes, la vida es más tranquila y divertida con los dragones pero de que sirve si aun no tienes al amor. Pasen y lean es mi primer historia denle una oportunidad
1. Una noticia

Hola amigos pues esta es mi primer historia la verdad no sabía si publicarla por que estaba muy nerviosa de si la leerán o no pero aun así me arriesgue haca como dice mi hermano es mejor arriesgarse que arrepentirte después de no haberlo hecho y aquí estoy realmente espero les guste.

**Bueno primero que nada ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son de Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell yo solo soy muy feliz escribiendo historias sobre ellos y por que así podré esperar por la segunda parte.**

* * *

Esto es Berk, neva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres, todo es más tranquilo con la llegada de los dragones.

La vida en la isla es más sencilla y mucho más divertida, cada uno de os habitantes ya tenían su pasatiempo después de realizar sus deberes, algunos cocinan con sus dragones, otros juegan y otros vuelan con ellos.

-No te canses amigo solo un poco más- Dijo aquel joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños mientras montaba a un furia nocturna -¡Ahora!.

Desengancho su pierna del arnés donde se sujetaba y salto hacia el precipicio, él dragón le siguió después, ambos caían atravesando nubes, sintiendo el viento por todo su cuerpo mientras veían el hermoso paisaje aunque fuera de cabeza.

Cuando ya era tiempo aquel joven se giro y volvió a montar a su dragón, engancho su pierna en el arnés de la montura del dragón y juntos tomaron vuelo , sobrevolaron entre los árboles con dirección hacia la isla, observaron el color naranja del amanecer sobresaliendo del horizonte, veían algunos pájaros volando a lado de ellos y claro junto con otros dragones, sentir el viento en el rostro y muchas otras emociones que nunca cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Al llegar a Berk caminaron por la plaza viendo a toda la gente trabajar y a su lado un dragón ayudándoles, cuando de repente escuchó una voz llamándolo.

-Hipo- Se escuchó aunque muy bajo, él volteó por todos lados sin saber de donde provenía quela voz- Hipo.

-Hipo aquí abajo- el chico volteó a ver por debajo de una carreta llena de manzanas.

-¿Brutacio? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó el chico oji-verde sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo- ¿Pero que haces?

-Pues escondiéndonos- respondió el gemelo.

- ¿Escondiéndose? -Regresó a preguntarle Oji-verdes brazos cruzan sus.

-Hola Hipo- Dijo Patán asomándose por debajo de la carreta.

-Patán ¿Por qué no me lo esperé?- Dijo Hipo con un tono sarcástico.

-Hola Hipo- Se escucha otra voz por la debajo de carreta- ¿Cómo estas?

-Patapez tu también.

Shhhhhh-Callate en el descubrirán le DIJO Brutacio colocando un dedo en la boca do de dar la señal de que Hiccup Quizás el Mas Bajo al-habla menos.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el oji-verde- Pero a todo esto ¿De quien se esconde?

En Astrid y Brutilda-DIJO Patapez buscando por todas partes.

Astrid, tan solo escuchar ese nombre Hipo se perdió en sus pensamientos y solo se concentraba en aquella chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que desde pequeño lo cautivo, esa sonrisa que solo ella puede dar, a pesar de ser solo su amigo, lo cual lo entristecía.

Pero no tardó mucho en salir de aquellos pensamientos.

-Hipo vuelve a casa- le dijo Patán chasqueando los dedos.

-Lo siento chicas me perdí- se disculpó el oji-verde.

-Si lo notamos- dijo Brutacio soltando un breve suspiro- ¿Por cierto no vienen?

Hipo y chimuelo voltearon para todas partes pero nadie venía y eso era algo extraño.

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó extrañado el joven vikingo a sus amigos.

-Pues trabajando como siempre ¡DAHHH!- dijo el gemelo debajo de la carreta y tomando una manzana.

-No chicos miren- Hipo señaló a toda la plaza, los chicos salieron por debajo de la carreta comprobando lo que Hipo decía- ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Hipo- se escucha a lo lejos una voz, era Brutilda, los chicos al verla venir se escondieron de nuevo por debajo de la carreta.

-¿Qué pasa Brutilda?.

-Tu padre te busca dice que es urgente.

-Esta bien- dijo tras montar a chimuelo- luego nos vemos.

Hipo salió volando con chimuelo del lugar dejando atrás a Brutilda con los chicos, ella tan solo miró a Hipo irse y sonrió.

-Ya puedes salir- gritó Brutilda y mirando hacia la carreta llena de manzanas- Hipo se ha ido.

Por detrás de una casa salió Astrid, aquella chica rubia por la que Hipo babeaba y se perdía en su imaginación.

-Pensé que nunca se iría- exclamó la joven vikinga acercándose cada vez más al otro lado de la carreta.

-Yo también ahora ¡salgan de ahí cobardes!- gritó Brutilda, algunos pensarían que gritaba sola o para Astrid pero no era así.

-O salen de esa carreta o haré que su quinta vertebra se convierta en la sexta.

Brutilda colocó sus manos en la cintura y Astrid cruzó sus brazos, y tras esperar un poco Brutilda pateó la carreta dejando caer algunas manzanas, pero Patán, Brutacio y Patapez salieron corriedno tratando de huir de aquellas vikingas pero fue inútil por que Tormentula la encerró en un jaula de púas.

-¿A dónde creen que iban?- dijo Brutilda mirándolos en el suelo.

-¿Qué creían que podían estar por ahí escuchando conversaciones ajenas- dijo Astrid acercándose cada vez más a Patán- Esto les enseñará a tener respeto.

Astrid y Brutilda comenzaron a alzar su puños pero cuando estaban a punto de golpearlos algo las detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí - Grit con Hiccup Volando chimuelo.

-Mira Hipo….- comenzó a hablar Patán pero nunca logró terminar esa frase.

-Ya me lo explicarán después ahora los necesito en la Academia- dijo Hipo- A todos.

-Esto no ha terminado- sentenció Astrid para después tomar vuelo con Torméntula, Brutacio y Brutilda junto con Patapez la siguieron y aunque Patán temblaba de miedo, montó a Diente Púa y se dirigió a la Academia.

-Ooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooo-

-Mañana te quiero en Berk- se escuchó una voz al fondo de aquella habitación obscura.

-Pero padre ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?- pregunto aquel joven que veía hacia una sombra al final del cuarto- ¿Por qué tengo que ir a Berk.

-Tienes una misión y debes cumplirla- gritó aquella sombra que volteo la mirada hacia el joven y golpeo la mesa enfrente de él- Y no volverás a esta Isla ni tendrás nada de lo que ahora te pertenece hasta que no lo hayas cumplido ¿Entendiste?

-Si padre

-Ahora lárgate tienes un viaje que hacer- dijo aquella sombra volteando la mirada hacia una de las pinturas detrás suyo.

El chico asintió y se fue hacia la salida, al cerrar la puerta tan solo miró a su compañero quien tomó su espada y se puso firme- empaca tus cosas tenemos un viaje que hacer.

Su mirada era penetrante y tras dicho esto caminó por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones principales, su compañero lo seguía de cerca, siempre con una mano en el mango de la espada- No se pero algo me dice que este viaje no durará mucho.

-Ooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooo-

Al llegar Patán a la Academia se acercó a sus compañeros que estaban reunidos a un costado de esta y se podía observar a Bocón y a Estoico discutiendo sobre algún asunto al parecer muy importante.

-Hipo ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Astrid al acercarse al joven vikingo que no dejaba de ver a su padre y al mejor amigo de este.

-No lo sé Astrid, todo esto me parece muy extraño.

-¿Por qué lo dices? La joven mostró un poco de intriga al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca del vikingo.

-No te preocupes- dijo Hipo mirando a Astrid a los ojos tratando de controlar sus emociones- es solo una corazonada.

Bocón y Estoico se acercaron a ellos y al parecer era algo serio pues sus rostros y sus posturas lo decían todo.

-¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- preguntó tratando de sacar a todos de la misma duda

-Hijo recibimos una nota de una de las islas de junto- Estoico le mostró la nota a su hijo y este junto a Astrid la leyeron.

-Pero ¿Una bienvenida papá? ¿A quién?- todos se sorprendieron por lo que Hipo dijo pues tendrían un invitado en la isla.

-Un extraño en la isla, esto será interesante- Dijo Brutacio mirando a su gemelo con una gran sonrisa gesto que fue devuelto por ella.

-Hijo quiero que controles a los dragones que no hagan ningún destrozo, confío en ti- dijo Estoico tomando el hombro de su hijo- pero sobre todo quiero que cuides de ellos y sabes a que me refiero.

Los gemelos son muy desastrosos juntos y para cuando Estoico e Hipo voltearon a verlos estos se estaban golpeando.

-No te preocupes papá se a que te refieres y yo me encargaré de ello, vámonos chicos.

Hipo y los demás montaron a sus dragones y se fueron volando hacia la isla Dragón.

El oji-verde tenía una extraña sensación dentro de él, como si intentará decirse algo a sí mismo pero no lograra entenderle , solo sabía que este viajero desconocido venía a cambiarle la vida por completo.

**.. .¸¸ ´¯` .¸¸¤ AVANCE****¤¸¸. ´¯` ¸¸. ..**

**-Okey chicos mi padre me pidió dos tarea...**

**-Si una es cuidar a los dragones, eso es fácil- Brutacio estaba seguro de poder hacerlo o amenos eso creía**

**-Y dividirnos a los gemelos para que no causen ****ningún desastre-djo Hipo- Patán se incluirá a esta decisión.**

* * *

Taránnnnnn que tal se lo mostee a un amigo y al parecer le gusto pues no me ha dicho lo contrario :D y creo que es algo bueno jajaja, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras regresaba de la escuela y estaba en el camión al igual que muchas otras historias pero esas aun no las tengo :D yo decidi escribirlas para Como entrenar a tu dragón porque, además que amo las películas y las series, pues es una forma de esperar por la segunda parte y no desesperarme tanto :D

PD: si tienen alguna sugerencia o queja siempre son bienvenidas :D

PD: tengo ideas para hacerla aun mejor pero aun lo pienso no estoy muy segura de agregarlo pero ya el tiempo dirá.

Pues bueno creo que es algo tarde y soy la única persona desliera y subiendo un historia a esta hora, lo cual es raro, pero bueno espero no tardarme en subir el otro capítulo y en escribir el tercero bueno bonito fin y feliz inicio de vacaciones de semana santa que descansen.

_*/.)_

_*/...|_

_|_|_

_|=|_

_|=|_

_|=|_

_(##(_..|=|_)##)_

_##)#_.##(_

_/#|##_####_

_(############)_  
_(##########)_


	2. El barco a zarpado

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi historia realmente pensé que me demoraría más de lo planeado pero no fue así

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son de Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell yo solo soy muy feliz escribiendo historias sobre ellos y por que así podré esperar por la segunda parte.**

* * *

Hipo y los demás llegaron a la Isla Dragón dispuestos a planear lo que sucedería al día siguiente con la llegada de aquel viajero desconocido que estaría en Berk por unos días, Hipo esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

-Muy bien chicos esto es lo que haremos- comenzó Hipo a hablar mientras se bajaba de Chimuelo.

-Tan rápido pensaste en un plan- Patán estaba aun un poco asustado teniendo a las vikingas cerca pero sabía que no le podían hacer nada teniendo a Hipo cerca.

-Ya déjalo hablar-contestó Astrid a Patán y ambos se miraron solo que ahora Patán parecía enojado al igual que la rubia.

-Ya van a comenzar a pelear de nuevo- dijo Patapez alejándose un poco- pensé que ya todo estaba arreglado entre ustedes dos.

-Eso nunca podría suceder de nuevo- Astrid caminó al un lado de Hipo lo cual causo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Esta bien chicos esto es importante y tenemos que estar unidos queramos o no- Hipo estaba convencido de que si tenía cerca de Astrid se desmayaría o explotaría de felicidad pero tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo- MI padre me pidió dos tareas…

-Si una es cuidar de los dragones Ja eso es fácil- Brutacio esta seguro de poder cumplir la primera tarea, o al menos eso creía y así lo sentía.

-Y dividirnos a los gemelos y en este caso Patán se unirá a la división- dijo Hipo.

-¿Qué!- dijeron los tres vikingos al unisono.

-¿Esto es una broma cierto?-dijo Patán preocupado por el futuro que le esperaba.

-No es una broma somos seis en total y entre Astrid, Patapez y yo cuidaremos a uno de ustedes al menos hasta que nuestro "invitado" se vaya-dijo Hipo dando énfasis a invitado.

-¿Y eso será por mucho tiempo?-preguntó Astrid, cruzando sus brazos en señal de enojo.

-No lo se podrían ser días. Semanas y realmente espero que no sean meses.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con ese punto pero no querían ser repartidos, podrían estar con la persona equivocada.

-Muy bien y así quedaremos-comenzó Hipo tomando a Patán y llevándolo a un lado de Patapez.

-Estas loco- Dijo Patán disgustado por su compañero.

-Hay algún problema con ello- Dijo Patapez, pues también estaba disgustado con su compañero pero prefería no contradecir órdenes por que sabía que por más que tratará no lograría cambiar nada, lo mejor era resignarse.

-Claro que tengo problemas esto es injusto.

-Luego lo discutiremos ahora vamos con la siguiente pareja- El oji-verde tomo a Butacio y lo llevó junto a Astrid.

-¿Qué? ¡Hipo no por favor!- Astrid tampoco estaba nada contenta con su pareja

-Si Hipo tienes una idea al peligro al que me estoy enfrentando- dijo Brutacio alejándose un poco de la rubia que lo veía con ojos asesinos.

-Lo siento chicos pero está decidido piensen que esto puede ser como un ejercicio, les servirá para conocer mejor a sus compañeros y tal vez lleguen a no querer matarlo- dijo Hipo mirando a cada uno de sus amigos.

-De acuerdo eres realmente injusto-dijo Patán sin pena alguna de mostrar su enojo hacia Hipo.

-Hipo es imposible que me separes de Brutacio por que ambos tenemos un dragón el cual AMBOS COMPARTIMOS- Al parecer Brutilda creyó que con lo dicho iba a convencer a Hipo de no dividirlos.

-No te preocupes eso también lo pensé y ya que los dos cuidan de él mismo dragón se dividirán los tiempos con él y si llega a haber una emergencia los juntaremos- ella no contaba con esa repuesta por parte del oji-verde realmente pensó que por primera vez le ganaría en algo a Hipo.

Astrid tomó al vikingo y se lo llevó lejos de sus amigos para que no alcanzaran a escucharlos.

-Hipo se que siempre sabes lo que haces y todo eso pero crees que es realmente necesario ponerme con Brutacio- susurró Astrid para Hipo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo estar con él?-preguntó hipo desconcertado.

-Pues es Brutacio no podría cuidar mejor a Brutilda.

-Pero si es igual que Brutacio

-Aún así se creo que podré manejar más a la gemela.

-Astrid no puedo hacer cambios de parejas si te cambio a ti Patán ya tendrá razones para que lo cambie, además ya conoces a Brutilda…

-Al igual que a Butacio.

-Pero no te llevas bien con él piénsalo Astrid esta podría ser tu oportunidad- Decía Hipo tratando de convencerla del mismo modo que ella trata de convencerlo a él.

-Si de matarlo…

-O tratar de llevarte bien con él.

-Pero Hipo…

Lo siento Astrid pero las cosas no se pueden cambiar y la decisión esta tomada- Hipo a pesar de estar enamorado de ella, cuando tenía que tomar decisiones por Berk sus sentimientos no podía interferir aunque estuvo a punto de ceder ante ella.

-Esta bien chicos así son las cosas- decía Hipo mientras caminaba hacía su dragón y lo montaba para después tenderle la mano a Brutilda- ¿Nos vamos?

Brutilda estaba por subirse a Chimuelo cuando alguien la jaló.

-Espera Hipo- era Astrid qioen se la llevó a un tanto lejos de los vikingos- Tengo que hablar con ella, solos será un momento.

Hipo asintió y las dos rubias comenzaron a discutir sobre algún asunto que los vikingos no lograban escuchar pues hablaban en susurros. Después de un rato las chicas volvieron con los demás, Astrid caminó hasta llegar con Brutacio y Brutilda caminó hasta Hipo quien lo ayudó a montar a Chimuelo.

-Hermana ten cuidado no sabemos que mañanas tiene Hipo- Dijo Brutacio hacia su hermana y todos lo miraron feo.

-Estoy lista Hipo ¡cuando quieras Hipo!- Dijo Brutilda quien volteo la mirada hacia Astrid, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y la gemela e devolvió el gesto.

-Adios chicos nos vemos después- Chimuelo tomó vuelo y se fueron volando hacia Berk dejando atrás a los demás.

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos- decía Astrid mientras montaba a Torméntula.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- Preguntó Brutacio montando a su dragón.

-Tu y yo tenemos algo de que hablar.

-Oh Dioses.

-¿Vamos?- dijo Astrid hacia Brutacio.

-No gracias aquí estoy bien.

-Dije vamos- Astrid lo miró con aquellos ojos azules y penetrantes que solo ella tenía e Hipo admiraba.

Brutacio accedió y emprendió vuelo junto con Astrid.

-Ah por cierto no me he olvidado de ustedes-dijo Astrid mirando a Patán y a Patapez quienes solo desviaron la mirada.

Los vikingos se quedaron petrificados con la amenaza que aquella rubio les dio y solo la veían irse con Brutacio y su dragón.

-Vámonos antes de que se le ocurra regresar- dijo Patán corriendo hacia su dragón.

-Por primera vez Patán estoy de acuerdo contigo- tras esto ambos vikingos salieron volando de la isla totalmente asustados.

.

Mientras tanto Brutilda, Hipo y Chimuelo regresaban hacia Berk todo estaba en silencio hasta que Brutilda decidió romper con ello.

-¿Hipo tu crees que quien venga mañana se quede mucho tiempo en Berk?

-No lo se Ilda pero realmente espero que no sea por mucho tiempo

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Tengo una corazonada eso es todo- dijo Hipo sonriendo

-Espera no entiendo dilo con palabras que pueda entender.

-Siento que esto que viene nos cambiará la vida a todos nosotros y por completo- Brutilda solo miró aunque fuera de espaldas.

-Por cierto Hipo ¿a donde vamos?- Preguntó la gemela cambiandole de tema al jinete pues parecía afectarle si hablaban de ello.

-Pues planeaba ir a la Herrería.

-Es enserio Hipo me aburriría.

Él si Ilda pero tenía nada de esto.

-¿No harás otra cosa hoy?

-La verdad no pero ¿sabes que? Tengo una idea ¿Te gustaría ver algo?

¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?

-Pues algo maravilloso pero digamos que es un secreto para nosotros así que necesito que guardes el secreto- dijo Hipo- incluso para tu hermano.

-Pues no puedo ir a ningún lado si no es contigo así que vamos.

-esta bien amigo ya sabes a donde tenemos que ir- Chimuelo dio la vuelta y voló hacia un lugar lejano de las islas conocidas, Brutilda quedó impresionadísima al ver aquella hermosa vista, la gemela se quedó sin habla por lo que veía, era un bosque enorme, y los árboles eran realmente altos y verdes, animales corriendo por ahí, jugando con los de su propia especie la vista era impresionante.

-Vamos Chimuelo tenemos mucho que mostrarle- dijo Hipo hacia su amigo quienes volaron hacia el corazón de aquel bosque.

.

Astrid y Brutacio llegaron a la Academia de Dragones ya que ni Estoico y Bocón se encontraban ahí, le fue más fácil a la vikingo "hablar" con Brutacio.

-Muy bien gemelito ahora mismo ahora mismo me vas a decir que estaban haciendo tu y tus amiguitos detrás de aquella cortina escondidos-decía Astrid mientras caminaba hacía Brutacio y este se alejaba de ella.

-Mira Astrid nosotros no sabíamos que ustedes llegarían y no queríamos escuchar lo que ustedes dijeron pero…

-Espera ¿Qué escucharon?- dijo Astrid al tiempo que tomaba su hacha.

-Ten cuidado con eso te puedes cortar- dijo Brutacio tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa para cubrirse de la furia de la rubia vikinga.

-¿Qué tanto escucharon?

-Pues sobre tus problemas y los de Brutilda, además sobre algo que cada mes les llega cada mes lo cual eso es algo que no entendí…- Astrid ahora no estaba furiosa, de hecho, estaba realmente apenada por lo que Brutacio escucho y no solo eso además lo escuchó Patán y Patapez, de Patán no le preocupaba tanto pues tal vez no entendería al igual que Brutacio pero de Patapez si puesto que el es muy inteligente- Y sobre Hipo.

Astrid al escuchar Hipo miró a Brutacio de nuevo muy sorprendida-¿Escucharon lo que dije de Hipo?

-Si pero si bajas esa hacha y no me matas te prometó no decirle nada a nadie- La vikinga salió corriendo tras tormentula y ambas salieron volando hacia la plaza- Oye espérame genial ahora tengo que seguirla ¡Oye tu si me dicen algo será tu culpa por dejarme solo! podría hacer algo malo lo cual no es mala idea ¡Oye esperame!

Brutacio subió a Belch y fue tras ella quien parecía no ponerle ni la más mínima atención.

Al llegar a Berk la joven vikinga buscó por todas partes a Brutilda pero no logró encontrarla, incluso buscó a Hipo y a Chimuelo pero no había rastro de ellos.

-Ya deberían de haber llegado- dijo Astrid- Disculpe ¿Sabe donde están Hipo y Chimuelo?.

-Los vimos venir hace un rato para acá pero dieron la vuelta y se perdieron entre las nubes.

-Muchas gracias- decía Astrid a el hombre a quien le preguntó -¿Dónde pudieron haber ido?

-¿Oye tu sabes lo peligroso que es dejar a un gemelo solo?- Brutacio realmente no sabía lo que decía.

-Pues siendo sincera no.

-Pues deberías ya que tu estas a cargo de mi y si algo sucede tu serías la responsable- odiaba admitirlo pero el tenía razón en todo y eso la hizo enfadar mucho.

-Mejor cállate y ayúdame a buscar a tu hermana.

-Ella esta con Hipo o acaso estás celosa de que esté con él-dijo Brutacio, Astrid lo tomó de la camisa y lo tiro del dragón.

-Vuelves a decir eso y tus días estarán contados gemelito- Brutacio se quedó sin habla, a reacción de la joven guerrera daba miedo pero esa vez fue diferente pues nunca había visto esa faceta en ella Brutacio realmente velaba por su vida.

.

- Y bien ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Patapez.

-Yo dormiré y tu harás lo que siempre haces irte a tejer con tu dragoncito- contestó Patán.

-Eres insoportable ¿Lo sabías?

-No solo eso soy mucho más además crees que este bello rostro esta así por casualidad, claro que no, es frágil- dijo Patán tocando su rostro.

-Ya se esta metiendo el sol, el día se paso demasiado rápido y no hicimos absolutamente nada-

- Y creme así será mañana.

-No se por que a Hipo se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ponerme junto a ti o por que no empezamos esto de la división desde mañana- dijo Patapez- al menos pude haber hecho algo en este tiempo perdido que tuve contigo, me voy Hipo nunca dijo hasta a que hora tenía que estar contigo así que Gordontua y yo nos vamos.

-¿A donde?.

-A mi casa a descansar de ti para mañana tenerte otra vez.

-Vete con cuidado no te vallan a salir los Berserkers jajaja- Patapez no le prestó atención tan solo lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

-Por fin solo, ahora si podré descansar.

.

Después de un rato Brutilda junto con Hipo y Chimuelo llegarón a la Isla y pasaron a dejarla a su casa.

-Wow Hipo eso fue maravilloso- decía Brutilda al bajarse de Chimuelo.

-Lo sé pero recuerda Brutilda no debes decirle a nadie sobre lo que viste allá solo dos personas saben sobre ese lugar.

-Haber yo y ¿quién más?

-Pues- Se escuchó dese lejos una voz interrumpiendo al vikingo.

-Brutilda ¿Dónde estabas?- gritaba Astrid quien corría hacia su amiga.

-Estaba con Hipo ¿Lo recuerdas? Tengo que estar con él- contesto la gemela

-Sabes por cuanto tiempo te estuvo buscando… durante todo el día – dijo el gemelo quien llegaba en su dragón.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó su gemela quien vio que su gemelo tenía uno que otro moreton

-Se tropezó, ya sabes lo torpe que es- respondió Astrid mirando a Brutacio.

-Claro eso fue y si me disculpan me voy a dormir antes de que algo vuelva a pasar.

-Bueno yo también me voy mañana supongo será un día pesado y tengo que descansar nos vemos a y Brutilda…- Hipo miro a la gemela.

-Si lo se no te preocupes.

-Gracias-Sonrió de vikingo.

-Espera Hipo- dijo Astrid quien se acercó a Hipo.- ¿Qué tal te fue con Brutilda?

-Pues mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-Si me di cuenta no estuvieron en todo el día- dijo Astrid tratando de disimular su curiosidad aunque si Hipo no le decía nada estaba segura de que Brutilda lo haría.

-Si lo siento por eso lo que pasa es que fuimos a dar una vuelta.

-Hey tortolitos ya es de noche y me quiero dormir te podrías apurar Astrid- gritó Brutilda hacia sus amigos quienes se sonrojaron en el instante.

-Jajaja el amor no deja de ser- Dijo Brutilda por una de las ventanas.

-¡Hey tu que no estabas dormido ya!- le preguntó a la gemela quien lo veía por la ventana.

-Lo intentaba cuando escuche el gritó de Astrid y la curiosidad me llamó.

-Mejor vete a dormir mañana será otro día Brutacio y no tendrás dragón alguno que te proteja- Astrid miró hacia Brutacio quien solo se volvió a meter a su casa, la vikinga solo sonrió.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Hipo.

-Una clave entre amigos, ¿Acaso no es eso lo que querías?

-Si tienes razón bueno me voy.

-Hasta mañana Hipo- Astrid se acercó al oji-verde y el dio un beso en la mejilla, Hipo si de verdad estaba rojo por lo antes dicho por el gemelo ahora estaba como un tomate, después de esto la rubia de alejó de él para caminar hacia Brutilda quien la llamaba, Hipo se fue volando directo a su casa dejando atrás a las dos rubias.

-Ya te vi- Dijo Brutild mirando a su amiga quien tomó el mismo color con que dejo a Hipo momentos atrás.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Astrid nerviosa.

-Por lo menos podrías disimular un poco ¿no crees?.

-Lo siento aveces es inevitable hacerlo- se disculpó la joven guerrera.

- ¿Y me estabas buscando?

-Los chicos escucharon toda nuestra conversación de la mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Toda?- Brutilda se pusó nerviosa por lo que le dijo la vikinga pero más que nerviosa apenada pues lo que platicarón era muy personal y ahora su hermano junto con Patapez y Patán lo sabían.

-Si y la peor parte es que saben lo de Hipo- esto último lo dijo como en susurró para no ser escuchadas por Brutacio o algún otro habitante de Berk.

-No puede ser y ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó la gemela viendo a Astrid muy pensativa.

-Creo que tenemos que hacer unas vistas antes de ir a dormir y no te preocupes por tu hermano ya me encargué de él.

-Entonces por eso…- Astrid solo asintió con la cabeza, las dos rubias se sonrieron y caminaron hacia la plaza pues tenían algo que hacer.

.

Hipo mientras tanto llegó a su casa al parecer su padre aun no llegaba a casa así que fue directo a la cocina para darle de cenar a Chimuelo, él no tenía hambre así que se fue directo a la cama pensando en lo que vivió minutos antes cuando Astrid lo besó aunque fuese en la mejilla ella lo había besado y no podía sacarlo de su cabeza mas que el recuerdo de aquel sentimiento por el viajero que sentía dentro de él.

-Esto reamente me impacienta- dijo Hipo- Solo espero que no dure mucho esta visita, no me gusta para nada.

Tras esto Hipo se quedó profundamente dormido pues tuvo un día cansado y emocionante cosas que no pudo ocultar incluso dormido.

.

Ya pasaba de la media noche y varios soldados de la tribu cargaban cosas al barco que los llevaría a Berk.

-Por que cargan tantas cosas ni que fuera tan lejos- dijo aquel joven a su escudero.

-Solo cargamos lo necesario señor, comida, armas, ropa de mujer…

-¿Espera dijiste ropa de mujer?

-Claro apoco creíste que viajarías solo hermanito- se escuchó la voz de una mujer y ambos chicos voltearon a ver de donde provenía- pero no pongas esa cara mi madre y tu padre me mandaron a cuidarte ya sabes para que no cometas otra de tus tonterías.

El joven tomó a su escudero de la armadura y lo coloco frente a él- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella vendría con nosotros.

-Pensé que usted ya lo sabía- dijo su escudero.

-Ya déjalo en paz además no es su culpa tener a un jefe como tu- dijo la muchacha quien se acercaba a ellos.

-No necesito niñera- respondió él.

-Pues no lo parece.

-Señor ya estamos listos para zarpar- dijo uno de sus soldados.

-No me iré de aquí con ella en el barco.

-Ya cálmate princesa- la chica se detuvo a un lado de él- además a quien le urge llegar a Berk es a ti mejor apresúrate y deja de decir tonterías.

-Señor si me permite decirlo ella tiene razón- dijo el escudero aquel joven lo aventó lejos de ellos y se golpeo en la cabeza con una de las cajas.

-Que te pasa salvaje- gritó la muchacha quien corrió para auxiliar al escudero.

-Eso le pasa por meterse en lo que no le importa- dijo el joven subiéndose al barco- y a la siguiente la va peor.

La muchacha comenzó a revisar la cabeza del escudero y vio que tenía una herida y estaba sangrando- Es un tarado ven vamos te voy a curar- Ella lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos subieron al barco inmediatamente después de que ellos subieran el barco comenzó a andar hacia Berk pero que les esperaba a nuestro héroes tras esta visita pues parecía no tener buenas intenciones pero eso solo se verá con el tiempo pero y tal vez Hipo tena razón esto cambiará la vida de todos en Berk pero la pregunta es ¿Será para bien o para mal?.

••.•´¯`•.••( **Avance** ) ••.•´¯`•.••

**-Es realmente el- dijo Brutacio- pero eso es imposible.**

**-Lo se pero tenemos que averiguar por que viene de ahí- dijo Hipo con intriga.**

**-Opino lo mismo- Dijo Patán mirando a Hipo.**

* * *

Tadán esta vez fue un poco más largo y creo que el tercero será igual espero no tardarme en actualizar, ya tengo el tercero pero la vedad no me convence realmente como quedó así que lo escribiré de nuevo bueno los dejo cuídense.

_ ##

_.*#####

_*#######

_*#########.

_*#########*###

_*###########_*

_*##*#########

_#######

_*#####*

_*####

_*##

_.#####.

_.####*_*####


	3. El desconocido ahora conocido

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE CRESSIDA COWELL Y DREAMWORKS YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO POR QUE AMO LA PELICULA Y LAS SERIES.**

* * *

El sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte y mostró aquellos rayos de luz brillante para decir que es un día nuevo y mostrarle a todos las sorpresas que les tiene preparado.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana iluminando el rostro de un vikingo recostado en la cama intentando seguir dormido pero sin lograrlo, se levantó con sus cabellos alborotados y su rostro aún adormilado, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, su rostro daba a notar un poco de barba, y sus pecas poco a poco se estaban haciendo menos visibles, la madurez había llegado y solo quedaba el recuerdo de aquel aún más joven vikingo que no podía levantar ni una espada y ahora es capas de destruirlo todo por proteger a los que ama y si a eso estaba a hacer con la llegada de este viajero desconocido no dudaría en hacerlo.

-Hipo- se escuchó una voz de una mujer desde afuera de su casa- Hipo sal.

-Ya voy un momento- dijo el oji-verde tomando un trapo para secarse la cara.

-Apúrate

-Ya voy- Hipo bajó las escalera y abrió la puerta para ver a una linda chica rubia de ojos azules esperándolo y sonriéndoles, Hipo sentía desmayarse pero tuvo que controlarse- Astrid no te esperaba.

-Lo se y perdón si te desperté- se disculpó Astrid- Es solo que necesitaba venir a verte por que…-Astrid guardó silencio por un momento e Hipo solo a miraba.

-¿Paraaaaa?

-Mira Hipo lo que pasa es que…- Astrid comenzó a hablar pero no pudo terminar de decirlo pues alguien más llegó.

-Hipo te llama tu padre- dijo Brutacio quien volaba en torméntula.

¿Y tu que haces montado en mi dragón?-preguntó Astrid enojada por ver a Brutacio con su dragona.

-Yo no tengo dragón por que hoy no me toca y él esta con mi hermana además estaba muy lejos la casa de Astrid a aquí.

-Pero si solo tienes que subir la colina- dijo Hipo mirando al gemelo.

-No me critiques ¿acaso yo lo hago contigo?-Hipo estaba a punto de contestar pero el mismo Brutacio de lo impidió- No me contestes solo ve con tu padre.

-Si ya voy, después hablamos Astrid

-Si claro, ve

-Chimuelo, amigo hora de irnos- el dragón corrió tras Hipo pero este en vez de montarlo se regresó con Astrid y le dio un beso en la mejilla igual al que ella le había dado, Astrid se sonrojó por la acción el vikingo y le sonrió antes de verlo marchar con su dragón.

-Ya te vi- Dijo Brutacio desde el cielo.

-Hay tenían que ser gemelos- dijo Astrid caminando cuesta abajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué lo dices? !Oye siempre me dejas hablando solo y nunca me escuchas.

-Perdón que dijiste no te escuche- Astrid sonrió a ver la reacción de Brutacio, era muy divertido por lo menos burlarse un rato de él cuando era el mismo junto con su hermana y Patán quienes se encargaban de ello- Apúrate princesita o llegaremos tarde a la Academia.

Brutacio por aire y Astrid por tierra se dirigieron hacia la Arena de entrenamiento, ahí se encontraba Patán junto a Patapez y Brutilda quien esperaba a Hipo.

-¿Aun no llega Hipo? Preguntó Brutacio.

-No, se debió de haber quedado dormido- dijo Patapez- con eso de que últimamente no se le da.

-No, lo acabamos de ver salir de su casa, fue a ver a Estoico- Astrid se sentó en el suelo junto a Brutilda, Patán y Patapez dieron unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellas- ¿qué? ¿les damos miedo?.

-¡Miedo! ¿Ustedes a nosotros? Ja ni en sus sueños- dijo Patán

-Yo si les tengo miedo. Susurró Patapez para Patán.

-¡Cállate! No lo demuestres- los vikingos solo se reían de ellos, eran bastante graciosos- Y por cierto ¿Cómo sabes que Hipo se fue con Estoico?

-A pues mira… lo que pasa… es que- Astrid estaba tratando de responder pero solo tartamudeaba mostrando que estaba nerviosa.

-Lo que pasa es que ella estaba con él cuando yo llegué para avisarle- dijo Brutacio quien aun montaba a torméntula pero ya no estaban volando.

-Gracias- dijo sarcásticamente Astrid.

-Cuando quieras- respondió el gemelo con una sonrisa.

-Mira que calladito se lo tenían eh- dijo Patán

-Ya cállate o no quieres que se repita lo que paso anoche ¿verdad?- Astrid se acercó a él alzando su puño con cada paso que daba.

-¿Qué paso anoche?- preguntó Hipo quien llegaba a la Academia, la vikinga se ruborizó y escondió su puño tras su espalda.

-No pasa nada, solo que anoche lo vimos Brutida y yo cuando te fuiste, eso es todo, dijo una Astrid aun más nerviosa que antes.

-¿Segura?- dijo Hipo pues había algo que escondía.

-Claro que sí- respondió Astrid- ¿y que te dijo tu padre?

-Pues solo me pidió que cuando llegará el viajero desconocido yo me ncargará de recibirlo por que el estará ocupado- respondió el vikingo sabiendo las intenciones de Astrid e cambiar el tema.

-No lo se nuestra madre siempre nos dijo que no deberíamos hablar con extraños ¿Cierto Brutilda?- Dijo Brutacio hacia su gemela que estaba a su lado.

-Perdón ¿Quién eres?- Todos comenzaron a reírse de la broma que la gemela le hizo a su hermano, incluso Hipo aunque solo sonrió.

-Bueno chicos no sabemos a que hora vaya a llegar así que tenemos tiempo libre por así decirlo- comentó Hipo cuando pararon de reírse.

-Podemos practicar con los terrible terror- comentó Patapez.

-Oh podemos hacer competencia de mejor truco- dijo Brutilda a lo que todos se estuvieron de acuerdo y volaron a una de las rocas que estaban en el mar. Y sobresalían de ella.

-¿Quién va primero?-preguntó Astrid.

-Nosotros- gritaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

-Muy bien adelante-Los gemelos estaban a punto de empezar cuando se escuchó el cuerno desde el puerto, era señal de que su invitado había llegado.

-Lo siento chicos pero será para para la otra ahora tenemos que irnos.

-Siempre arruinan lo divertido, me siento decepcionado- dijo Brutacio.

-Descuida será en otra ocasión- dijo Hipo mirando al gemelo- Ahora vámonos.

-Comienza a desagradarme este invitado desconocido- dijo Brutacio.

Todos los guerreros emprendieron vuelo hacia Berk y a lo lejos pudieron ver el Barco.

-Es realmente él- dijo Brutacio eso es un poco extraño ¿no lo creen?

-Lo se y tenemos que ir averiguarlo- respondió Hipo.

-Opino los mismo- comentó Patán.

-Pero mira la imagen de la vela- dijo Astrid.

-Vamos chicos tenemos que dar una bienvenida a nuestro extraño- dijo Hipo.

Al llegar a tierra Hipo bajo de Chimuelo quien lo miraba un poco triste.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- le preguntó el oji-verde al dragón.

Y no fue necesario dar alguna señal por que el estómago del dragón respondió por el.

-A es eso amigo, sabes yo tampoco desayunes y tampoco cené pero por que no te vas a desayunar, ya sabes en donde- Chimuelo lo lamió y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

-¿Hipo no desayunaste?-preguntó Astrid al vikingo y este asintió- ¿Y tampoco cenaste?-Hipo volvió a asentir- estas loco, te puedes desmayar.

-No te preocupes Astrid estoy bien no pasa nada-dijo Hipo- mejor vamos que tenemos un desconocido por conocer.

-Bravo yo no lo pude haber dicho mejor-Aplaudió Brutacio por aquellas palabras dichas por el vikingo.

Todos los jinetes caminaron hacia el puerto donde se encontraba el barco y aparentemente todo Berk y conforme más se acercaba más se sorprendía de lo que veía, por lo menos eran diez soldados lo que estaban bajando del barco con cajas de comida y armas, era realmente asombroso- Esto no me gusta para nada- susurró Hipo para si mismo.

-Hipo mira- señaló Brutacio hacia la imagen de a vela, era un Nadder Mortal con una espada en la boca- ¿Puede ser que nuestro invitado sea una chica?

-Pero la carta especificó un invitado hombre no mujer- dijo Astrid- No creo que no hayamos confundido.

-Pues tu los estas viendo- le dijo Patán.

Hipo siguió caminando hasta la entrada del barco, los demás se quedaron atrás observando al chico cuando vieron salir del barco a un joven apuesto de cabello castaño y corto, sus ojos eran cafés, su tez era blanca y traía puesto unas botas negras y un pantalón café al igual que si playera y aunque tenía manga larga denotaban sus fuertes brazos, detrás de el estaba un hombre de complexión delgada, portaba unas botas color rojo al igual que su playera, vestía unos pantalones negros y su chaleco era del mismo color, portaba un cinturón y en este una espada y una mano tomándola, sus ojos eran azules, pero no como los de Astrid sino que más fuertes y su cabello era negro y corto.

-Bienvenido a Berk- comenzó Hipo mientras levantaba la mano- soy Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III y soy el hijo del jefe, él lamenta no estar aquí pero esta un poco ocupado.

-Hola soy Jake el aventurero- dijo el viajero ahora conocido quien estrechó su mano con la de Hipo- mi padre me envió para cumplir un par de cosas por él.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin- dijo el vikingo- te esperábamos desde ayer.

-El placer es mío…-Jake quería decir el nombre pero al parecer se le había olvidado.

-Hipo le recordó Astrid quien poco a poco se acercó a el oji-verde- Su nombre es Hipo.

-Hola señorita al parecer no nos han presentado- dijo Jake tomando la mano de la rubia, acto que no le gusto para nada a Hipo.

-Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson- dijo la rubia

Mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es...-Jake estaba a punto de besar la mano de Astrid pero esta la quito.

-Jake el aventurero lo se- dijo Astrid quien estaba limpiándose la mano en su playera- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo te quedas?

-¡Wow! La jovencita ya quiere que me vaya- se río Jake- pero si acabo de llegar.

-No es eso, solo era una pregunta

Pues bueno aún no lo se, tengo que hacer todos mis deberes si quiero regresar a cas- Hipo se sorprendió por lo que dijo Jake pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras- los demás vikingos no parecían estar de acuerdo con Hipo aunque ni el mismo lo estaba.

-¿Y quienes son ellos?- Jake miro a los demás guerreros quienes no dejaba de verlo, Hipo les señalo con la mano que se acercaran.

-Ellos son Patán, Brutilda y su hermano Brutacio y el es Patapez- Jake soltó una carcajada al escuchar el nombre de Patapez.

-Patapez, que gracioso nombre.

-Gracias- contestó Patapez con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- preguntó Astrid enojada.

-Lo siento es solo que nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

-Pues vete acostumbrando por que si vas a estar aquí lo vas a escuchar muy a menudo.

-Ya chicos tranquilos- dijo Hipo quien se puso en medio de los dos.

-Vaya tiene carácter la jovencita- dijo Jake- No te preocupes Tito aquí no pasara nada.

-Si me preocupo y soy Hipo no Tito- contestó el oji-verde- Ahora cubeta, Abono les podrían ayudar a con sus… cajas.

-Claro, por acá si son tan amables- dijo Abono señalando el camino mientras cubeta y los demás soldados cargaban las cajas.

-Por cierto Jake qisiera hacerte una pregunta- Hipo detuvo al invitado cuando Abono ya se lo levaba- ¿Por qué tu barco tiene la imagen de la tribu de los Bog Buglars?

-Eso te lo puedo explicar yo Hiccup- dijo una voz femenina que en el instante en que Hipo la escuchó se congeló, eran tantos años pero no podía equivocarse, tan solo había una persona en este mundo que lo llamaba así y el no lo podía creer, poco a poco se fue girando para cerciorarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas- ¿Cuánto tiempo no lo crees?

Aquella joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules que vestía con sus botas cafés, portaba una mallas color café, su vestido eran color rojo y un chaleco peludo de color azul, portaba dos muñequera de color café y en las orillas tenía un adorno de oro, en su brazo derecho tenía un brazalete dorado, Hipo tan solo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Eres tú- dijo Hipo para después correr y abrazar a su amiga- Eres tú.

-También me da gusto verte – contestó la joven respondiendo al abrazo. A lo lejos una muy enojada y celosa Astrid veía como Hipo corrió a abrazar a aquella joven que se parecía mucho a ella. Al termino del abrazo Hipo la acercó con sus amigos para que la conocieran.

-Chicos les presentó a Camicazi- Decía Hipo.

-Hola mucho gusto soy la mejor amiga de Hipo desde que éramos unos niños- dijo Camicazi quien con la mano saludaba a cada uno de los vikingos. Astrid si de por si estaba enojada, con lo que dijo Camicazi enfureció más por que ella es su mejor amiga y para eso no se aceptaban dos.

-Hola señorita la ayudó con sus cosas- preguntó Cubeta quien ya había regresado con Hipo después de dejar a Jake y a su escudero quienes no quisieron ver el espectáculo que Hipo dio según ellos.

-Claro que si ¡muchas gracias!- cubeta levantó la bolsa que traía y se encaminó hacia las casa de Huéspedes pero fue detenido- Disculpa pero ¿Podrías llevarlas a la casa del jefe- todos los vikingos quedaron muy sorprendidos, bueno todos menos Hipo.

-Pero que no dormiras con tu…- preguntó Brutilda pero no terminó de hablar.

-Hermanastro y no yo nunca me quedo en esas casas por que siempre me quedo en casa del jefe con Hipo- contestó Camicazi- o ¿Hay algún problema Hiccup?

-No claro que no- sonrió Hipo- por cierto ¿Me podrías explicar que es eso de hermanastro y por que vienen juntos?

-¿Celoso?-Camicazi miró a Hipo quien se puso totalmente rojo.

-Para nada solo quiero saber.

-Ya te lo explicaré ahora solo quiero descansar un poco, no dormí nada- declaró la rubia al oji-verde.

-Vamos-Hipo comenzó a caminar con Camicazi hacia su casa y cubeta los seguía, brutilda y Brutacio caminaban a urtadillas para que Hipo no se diera cuenta pero su plan falló- Brutilda tu vienes con nosotros.

La gemela decepcionada por su plan fallido, montó a su dragón y voló hasta casa de Hipo despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-¡Woww! Esa chica si que se parece a ti Astrid- declaró Brutacio.

-Estas loco ella no se parece a mí- contestó enojada Astrid.

-Ya descubrimos a una chica que se parece a Astrid y que además la remplaza como la mejor amiga de Hiccup- Patán comenzó a reírse y Astrid no lo pensó dos veces en tirar a Patán al suelo

-A mí nadie me ha remplazado- declaró la guerrera- ella no es peligro para mi.

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Cuando el vikingo y Camicazi llegaron a casa del jefe, Brutilda ya los esperaba sentada en la puerta jugando con su dragón y cuando vio que ya venían se puso de pie a esperar a que llegaran con ella.

-Por que tardaste tanto- preguntó a gemela- te estuve esperando aquí afuera.

-Pudiste haber entrado ya sabes que nuca esta cerrada esta puerta más que en las noches-respondió el vikingo.

-Ammm..!

-Ya déjala mejor entremos- dijo Camicazi mientras entraba a casa del Jefe, Brutilda, Hipo y cubeta la siguieron.

-¿Dónde dejo las cosas?-preguntó cubeta.

-Por aquí esta bien- dijo Hipo señalando a una de las esquinas de la casa- Muchas gracias cubeta.

-De nada Hipo- se despidió cubeta- Nos vemos..

-Bueno ahora si me podrías explicar el por que estas aquí y lo de tu hermanastro- preguntó Hipo quien les servía agua a las dos vikingas y se sentaba frente a ellas en la misa.

-Tanto te molesta que este aquí- dijo Camicazi tomando el vaso de agua y tomando de el.

-No es eso y lo sabes es solo que me extraña todo esto.

-Supongo que tu también lo estarás ¿No es así?-Dijo Camicazi viendo a la rubia sentada junto a ella.

-Un poco si- sonrió la gemela.

-Bien el es mi hermanastro por que mi madre se ha comprometido con su padre, un hombre poderoso líder de otra tribu que esta muy cerca de mi isla- comenzó a explicar Camicazi.

-¿Tu Isla?- preguntó Camicazi.

-Lo que pasa es que su madre es la jefa de los Bog-Boglars y ella algún día será la jefa- le explicó Hipo.

-Así cómo tu- dijo una sorprendida gemela.

-Si así es- dijo Camicazi continuando con la historia- ellos viven juntos en mi casa y después de un tiempo su hijo también para que así el pudiera estarlo cuidando personalmente.

-Cuidarlo ¿Pues que hace? Preguntó Brutilda.

-Es muy inquieto y desastroso por eso le puso un escudero y nuestra misión es cuidarlo mientras él hace sus cosas aquí.

-Pude notar que estaba herido- dijo Hipo-¿Qué le paso?

-Si por eso ayer no dormí nada pues ayer cuando apenas subíamos al barco tuvimos una pelea y el por defenderme, Jake lo empujó y se golpeó con una de las cajas y estuve curando su herida toda la noche.

-Pero no se veía grave- dijo Hipo

-Así pensé yo pero después le dio temperatura y no tenía con que curarlo en un barco además de que salimos ya tarde del puerto- comentó Camicazi soltando un bostezo.

-Será mejor que descanses ya hablaremos después-Hipo se levantño de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida junto con Brutilda- cuando despiertes estaremos en el gran salón.

-Claro Hipo y gracias- dijo la rubia soltando otro bostezó y subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Hipo.

-Me podrías llevar es que no tengo dragón- dijo Hipo hacia Brutilda.

-¿Dónde estas chimuelo?-preguntó la gemela.

-Fue a buscar pescado y normalmente esas "búsquedas" duran muchísimo por que trae demasiado pescado y lo toma como descanso- le explicó Hipo.

-Esta bien ¿A dónde vamos?

-Primero a la Herrería por un par de cosas que necesito y después al gran recinto.

-Vamos- los dos vikingos montaron a Barf y Belch y se fueron volando.

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Haremos algo entretenido-preguntó Brutacio.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó la rubia guerrera.

-Pues no se, ir a entrenar a los terrible terror.

-Tu hacer algo como entrenar a los terrible terror, me sorprendes.

-Lo sé, pero es antes de ir al gran recinto ya que no hemos comido nada.

-Tienes razón todo esto del viajero nos distrajo demasiado.

-Esta linda jovencita no ha comido- se escuchó una voz, ambos vikingos voltearon a ver a un joven a su escudero.

-Qué necesitas aquí-preguntó la rubia.

-Solo vie a conocer este lugar ya que es muy nombrado por toda la gente de aquí.

-No puedes estar aquí- dijo Astrid- esto es solo para jinetes de dragones.

-Los siento es solo que me ganó la curiosidad e conocer la famosa academia de Dragones.

-Ahora ya la conoces así que vete

-Wow alguien no nos quiere que aquí en la Academia

-Y tampoco en Berk así que lo que vengas a hacer aquí hazlo rápido y vete con tu amiguito que esta tras tuyo y también a tu hermanita.

-No te preocupes ya encontré lo principal- Jake caminaba hacia la salida y cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo escucharían miró desde lo lejos a Astrid.

-Mándale un mensaje a mi padre, dile que ya he encontrado a la indicada- dijo hacia su escudero quien solo asintió y se fue caminando- aquel loco al parecer no estaba tan loco como creía.

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Lo que quedaba de la tarde paso muy rápido y ya todos estaban en el gran salón cenando. Jake y su escudero se encontraban sentados en la mesa junto a Estoico y Bocón, hipo estaba con sus amigos al menos hasta que la rubia Bog-Boglar llegará.

-Y bien Hipo- comenzó Patán- como conociste a Camicazi.

Esa pregunta a Astrid la estaba matando desde la tarde y gracias a Odín y a Patán se le ocurrió.

-Fue hace muchos años- comenzó a contar Hipo- su madre vino a Berk para hacer tratos con mi padre y ella vino con su mamá para enseñarle lo que una jefa debía hacer y así nos conocimos.

-¿Y que tipo de tratos quería hacer tu padre con su madre?-preguntó Astrid

-Eso es secreto- dijo una chica que entraba al gran recinto.

-Por fin despertaste ahora ya no dormirás en la noche y tampoco me dejarás dormir a mí-bromeó Hipo.

-Lo siento no sabía que dormí tanto.

-No te preocupes se notaba que estabas cansada-comentó Patapez.

-Si y bastantes.

-Supongo que tienes hambre –preguntó Hipo tras escuchar el estómago de su amiga.

-Si y bastante.

-Ven vamos a cenar antes de que me desmaye.

-¿Tampoco comiste Hipo?- preguntó preocupada Astrid.

-No estuve haciendo algunas cosas con Brutilda.

-Fue tan aburrido- susurró la vikinga para su hermano.

-Vámonos tu cara se ve mal- dijo Camicazi tomando de la mano a Hipo acción que para nada les gusto a Astrid.

Así fue toda la cena, Astrid mirando a Hipo y Camicazi que estaban sentados con Estoico y Bocón, pero pudo notar que Jake no le quitaba la mirada a ella lo cual le incomodaba.

-Ese tipo no dejo de mirarme- dijo Astrid hacia sus amigos.

-Así se debe de sentir Hipo y su amiga- Patán que estaba junto a Brutilda comiendo.

-¿Por qué lo dicen?- dijo Astrid disimulando

-No te hagas, no le has quitado la mirada a Hipo en toda la cena-comento Brutacio- Por lo menos disimula.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Astrid quien se levantó de la mesa y se encamino hacia la salida. Hipo vio irse a la rubia pero no podía ir tras ella pero pudo notar la mirada de Jake hacia Astrid y no le gustó nada.

Astrid caminaba hacia su casa pensando en que tenía que disimular un poco más pero escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, por un momento creyó que era Hipo pero descartó la idea pues estos pisadas eran diferentes a las de Hipo o el de algunos de sus amigos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la rubia atacó al sujeto, ella la llevó ante una vela y vio su rostro.

-Tranquila soy yo- dijo Jake tirado por la vikinga.

-Ya se que eres tú-dijo Astrid soltándolo y dejando que se levantara.

-No creíste que sería Hipo ¿O sí?

-Claro que no sus pasos son diferentes a los tuyos.

-Wow eres muy observadora o será por que el no tiene una…

-¿Qué quieres Jake?

-Hablar contigo claro- dijo el aventurero sentándose en una de las cajas que estaban cerca de ahí.

-Sobre que

-Sobre el por que me odias si me acabas de conocer.

-A no se tal vez por que te burlaste del nombre de mi amigo.

-Es que es muy gracioso- dijo riéndose otra vez.

-Y eso a ti que te incumbe.

-Lo siento solo que me da risa- dijo Jake- mira vine a que hagamos las pases.

-Yo nunca haré nada contigo y ahora me voy.

-Espera linda- Astrid lo tomó del brazo y lo volvió a tirar.

-No me digas nunca en la vida me digas linda o te ira peor- tras esto Astrid soltó al vikingo y se fue a su casa tratando de olvidar lo que habló con Jake.

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Un día nuevo comenzó y todo mundo trabajaba en sus deberes, Astrid salió de su casa para ir a recoger a Brutacio en la academia pues ahí se quedaron de ver a los lejos pudo ver a Hipo caminando por la plaza, Brutilda iba con el al igual que… Camicazi.

-Hay Hipo- susurró la guerrera quien tan solo miraba al chico con ternura pero a la vez con dolor, ya estaba por irse cuando algo llamó su atención.

-Cuidado- gritó el hombre que miraba hacia abajo, la rubia siguió su mirada y vio una carreta llena de manzanas corriendo cuesta abajo y directo hacia Hipo y los demás.

-Hipo cuidado- gritó la vikinga mientras montaba a torméntula y salir volando para rescatarlos pero al parecer no la escuchó- Hipo cuidado- gritó aun más fuerte, el chico solo volteó a verla y le sonrió pero al mirar su rostro preocupado y apresurándose a él lo volvió a escuchar- Hipo cuidado- el vikingo volteó a y vio la carreta venir hacia ellos y lo único que se le ocurrió fue aventar a la gemela y a Camicazi para salvarlos pues ahora no estaba Chimuelo para ayudarlo y Astrid trató de llegarlo más rápido posible pero fue tarde solo el gritó de una rubia vikinga que volaba en un dragón se logró escuchar por todo Berk

-¡HIPO NOOOO!

* * *

Bien que les parece como siempre si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia estoy abierta para todo y esta vez no pude poner un avance por que aun no tengo el cuarto capítulo pero ya estoy trabajando en ello espero actualizar pronto seque ya entrare a la escuela por que a mí solo me dieron una semana de vacaciones y ya se va acabar espero y ustedes las disfruten mucho cuídense y nos leemos pronto


	4. HIPO NOOOO

Hola siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en actualizar mi historia pero créanme tengo una explicación para todo esto pero se los contaré hasta el final para no aburrirles con mis excusas y puedan leer este gran capítulo que espero y les guste.

**Y bueno Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece ni los personajes yo solo me divierto haciendo historias por que me encanta hacerlo y es mi pasatiempo.**

* * *

- ¡HIPO NOOOO!

La carta estaba boca abajo, las manzanas estaban tiradas y algunas estaban aplastadas, Astrid bajo aprisa de su dragón y corrió hacia la carreta que con ayuda de Brutilda y Camicazi que ya se habían levantado después de ser empujadas por Hipo, la movieron.

Las tres vikingas apresuradas buscaron al vikingo entre las manzanas, los demás habitantes solos las veían preocupados por lo que le pasará a Hipo.

-Hipo ¿Dónde estas?- susurró para si misma Astrid, Camicazi que estaba al otro lado de la carreta pudo notar unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de la guerrera pero no dijo nada tan solo siguió buscando- ¿Dónde estas?

Brutilda tomó a su amiga y la abrazo muy fuerte pues sabia lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Camicazi solo las miraba y al igual que Astrid y Brutilda dejó salir un par de lágrimas por su amigo.

-Astrid- una voz a lado de ellas les llamó la atención, todos miraron hacia una de las casas y vieron salir caminando a un joven de cabello castaño alborotado ir hacia donde estaba la rubia vikinga que no cabía de la felicidad y que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta el vikingo y lo abrazó muy fuerte, gesto que devolvió el vikingo.

Camicazi caminó hasta Brutilda, ambas se miraron y se brindaron una gran sonrisa por el gran susto que les había dado el jinete de dragones pero ¿Cómo era posible que el estuviera allá si la carreta estaba tan cerca de el y nadie vio nada?

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto Astrid separándose un poco del abrazo, Hipo tomó el rostro de la vikinga y con la yema de sus dedos limpio las lágrimas de la vikinga.

-No llores estoy bien-dijo Hipo consolando a Astrid- yo tampoco se lo que paso fue todo tan rápido… lo único que se es que fui salvado.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Quién?-preguntó Astrid y del mismo lugar de donde Hipo salió, una imagen conocida salió cojeando, pues al parecer su pierna izquierda estaba lastimada- Jake ¿Tú lo salvaste?

Eres bienvenido querida, DIJO Jake

-Lo siento- se disculpó la rubia- muchas gracias por salvarlos ¿pero cómo si la carreta ya estaba tan cerca de el y nadie vio nada?

-Yo estaba por aquí y escuche los gritos de Astrid y al voltear vi que Hipo estaba apunto de ser aplastado.

-Muchas gracias Jake- Hipo le agradeció a Jake y le tendió la mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba de la cintura a Astrid abrazándola hacia el.

-No hay de que-dijo Jake- tómalo como un agradecimiento por haber salvado a mi hermanastra-dijo Jake volteando a ver a Camicazi quien lo miraba muy desconfiada.

-Vamos Hipo tienes que descansar- Astris tomó a Hipo del brazo y el se apoyo del hombro de la rubia vikinga mientras por el otro lado Brutilda hizo lo mismo pues al parecer los dos se habían lastimado con unas cajas que estaban entre las dos casa de donde salieron. Camicazi con desagrado tomó a Jake por el brazo y junto a su escudero se lo llevaron a la casa de huéspedes.

-Oye oye cuidado- dijo Jake hacia Camicazi que soltó a su hermanastro una vez ya en la casa donde se hospedaba Jake y su escudero y que si no hubiera sido por el Jake hubiera tenido una dura caída.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Camicazi cruzando sus brazos y volteando hacia Jake.

-¿Por qué hice que?

¿Por qué salvaste a Hipo?

-Ya se los dije el te salvo, yo solo le devolví el favor.

-Tu y yo sabemos que nunca haces nada si no te conviene y menos si implica el tal vez lastimarte.

-Que poca fe tienes en mi- dijo Jake tratando de sonar inocente.

-Te conozco Jake, por eso lo digo- Camicazi se acerco a Jake- Ahora dime ¿Por qué lo salvaste?

-Hermanita creme no tengo dobles intensiones- Jake intentó sonar inocente de nuevo y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Camicazi caminó hacia la salida y lo dejó tan solo con su escudero. Camicazi llegó a uno de los lugares donde solía ver el mar junto con Hipo cuando los dos necesitaban platicar o estar solos, en ese lugar todo parecía brilar.

-Hola- Camicazi saltó del susto pues la tomarón de sorpresa- Lo siento ¿Te espanté?

-Si un poco- contestó Camicazi- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu amo?

-Primero que nada, no es mi amo- contestó el escudero sentándose junto a ella- y en segunda las curanderas llegaron y me pidieron que me fuera.

-Y viniste aquí conmigo ¿Por qué?.

-Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste la otra noche por mi…- dijo el escudero señalando a su herida en la cabeza-… ya sabes

-Si no te preocupes no hay de que- contestó Camicazi- además tu me defendiste era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Es que no me gusta que maltraten a las mujeres.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Camicazi- estamos a mano ¿No lo crees?

-Claro que si, por cierto ten- el escudero tomo la mano de Camicazi y le entregó una pulsera de plata con adornos de color azul y de el cuelga la imagen de un nadder con una espada en la boca.

Es la imagen de mi tribu- Camicazi estaba muy emocianda con su regalo- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Pues una amigo tuyo me ayudo a hacerlo-

-Hipo- susurró Camicazi.

-¿Te gusto?

-Si muchas gracias- la vikinga se lavanto un poco tan solo para abrazar al chico escudero y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo pero algo la detuvo- por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Enrique- contestó el escudero.

-Eres Enlique- dijo Camicazi.

-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no?-respondió la vikinga con otra pregunta- ¿Te molesta?

-No para nada- la vikinga bog-boglars sonrió y se fue caminando dejando solo al escudero con una gran sonrisa y una mano en una de sus mejillas donde Camicazi le había dado un beso.

Astrid, Brutilda e Hipo llegaron a casa del jefe, subieron a la recarga del vikingo y ahí lo recostaron, Astrid le reviso el tobillo mientras Brutilda bajaba por agua para el tobillo de Hipo

-No me cortaran esta pierna también ¿verdad?-bromeo el vikingo dejando ver una sonrisa por parte de Astrid.

-No creo además solo te lo doblaste en un rato estarás mejor-dijo Astrid- por ahora solo te curare esas heridas que tienes en el rostro.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por preocuparte por mi

-Siempre me he preocupado por ti Hipo-dijo la vikinga tomando la mano de Hipo.

Hipo poco a poco se fue acercando a Asrtrid, los dos tenían una necesidad muy grande que era casi imposible de esconder, era un deseo que ambos anhelaban cumplir y que si no hubiera sido por una gemela que subía corriendo por las escaleras cargando en las manos un recipiente de agua lo hubieran logrado.

-Astrid aquí tienes el ... agua-Hipo y Astrid tenían los ojos como platos y estaban sonrojados a más no poder- Lo siento.

-No te preocupes Ilda-dijo Hipo recostandose de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Interrumpí algo?- pregunto la gemela algo avergonzada.

Hipo estaba a punto de responder, pero Astrid lee Gano-No por supuesto en cómo piensas!

-Esta bien-dijo mirando a Astrid con sospecha-voy a ver si ya llegó chimuelo creo que lo acabo de escuchar adiós.

-Yo también me voy-dijo Astrid después de ver corriendo a Brutilda-quede con Brutacio de vernos en la mañana y ya es un poco tarde, demasiado digo yo-esto último lo dijo más en susurro para ella misma.

-Si claro, vete con cuidado-contestó el vikingo-oye Astrid.

La vikinga quien apenas se levantaba fijo su mirada en Hipo.

-Gracias de nuevo-Hipo se levantó de la cama y beso a Astrid en la mejilla tomando una parte de los labios, la guerrera se volvió a sonrojar pues aunque ya se le estaba bajando un poco el color, gracias a Hipo se convirtió en un tomate.

-De nada-respondió Astrid que a duras penas logro decir pues había quedado paralizada. Logró bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta para tomar un poco de aire que realmente necesitaba.

-Astrid-gritó un gemelos enojado montado en su dragón.

-Si- respondió la vikinga que aún no salía del shock.

Estábamos-que pasaría por Mí tu.

-Si lo se, es toda mi culpa lo siento-Astrid recuperó poco a poco sus sentidos- vámonos tenemos algo que hacer.

Astrid montó a Torméntula y junto a Brutacio volaron a las casas de huéspedes, aunque el gemelo no tenía idea de que hacían ahí.

-Astrid ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó el gemelo.

-Calla y solo sígueme-Astrid voló hasta una de las cosa del fondo donde en esos momentos era habitada por el viajero ahora conocido. Brutacio estaba muy sorprendido pues hasta donde el sabía ella odiaba a ese chico pero no preguntó y la siguió prefería quedarse esas cosas y tal vez burlas para después. Astrid y Brutacio bajaron de sus dragones y se fueron hacia la puerta.

-Hola-dijo Astrid empujando la puerta-¿Hay alguien?

-Si lo... Astrid pasa- dijo el vikingo pero al final cambio sus plantas pues ya sabía lo que le podría ocurrir.

-Jake- comenzó la vikinga tras entrar con Brutacio- solo vine a agradecerte por haber salvado a Hipo esta mañana.

-¿Qué Hipo que?-gritó Brutacio-Hipo estaba a punto de morir y no lo vi- la vikinga miro a Brutacio con una mirada asesina.

-No fue nada.

-No enserio muchas gracias.

-Parece que ya no me odias.

-Después de lo que hiciste ya no puedo odiarte- Astrid vió el cuerpo de Jake y vio que al igual que Hipo, tenía muchos rasguños y golpes-ya vinieron a curarte ¡he!

-Si la verdad no lo creí necesario pero si vinieron y no se qué tanto me hicieron.

-Te curaron Dah- contestó Brutacio que estaba sentado en la cama.

-Si gracias no me había dado cuenta-dijo Jake con sarcásmo.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir-dijo Astrid mirando a Brutacio, este se levntó y se fue hacia la puerta.

-Espera Astrid- Jake tomo del brazo a Astrid deteniendo a la vikinga-Ya que no me odias me gustaría conocernos de nuevo.

-Si claro- sonrió la guerrera y Jake soltó el brazo de Astrid y esta juntó al gemelo montaron sus dragones y se fueron. Cuando ya no se veían desde el cielo, llegó el Escudero con una nota.

-Señor ya tiene respuesta- dijo el Escudero entregándole la carta.

-Perfecto-Jake le arrebayó la carta al Escudero y se metió caminando hasta su casa seguida del Escudero - todo es perfecto.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Claro, solo tengo que moldear algunas cosilla por ahí y todo estará listo y podré volver a casa.

-Parece que todo lo tiene planeado.

-Digamos que no fue del todo mi idea.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-Hijo- gritó Estoico al llegar a casa y abrazar a su hijo- Gracias a Odín estas bien.

-Si papá-dijo Hipo quien era aplastado por el abrazo de su padre-estoy bien.

-Pero ¿Qué te paso?

-Pues casi es aplastado por una carreta llena de manzanas pero Jake salió de la nada y sin que nadie lo viera salvó a Hipo-la gemela resumió un poco la historia de lo que había sucedido dejando muy impresionado a Estoico.

-Hipo ese muchacho merece el Valhalla-Estoico sonrió pues gracias a Jake, Hipo estaba bien.

-Si papá más tarde iré a agradecerle.

-Bueno hijo me tengo que ir sólo vine para saber como estabas y para ver si necesitabas algo.

No-dad en la preocupación.

-Brutilda...-dijo Estoico sin terminar la oración.

- ¿Usted?

-Cuídate- el jefe abrió la puerta y se fue caminando hacia Bocón que lo esperaba por fuera de la casa y ambos se fueron hacia el puerto.

-¿Qué me quiso decir?-pregunto la gemela.

-No lo se- Hipo sonrió- mejor vámonos.

-Oye ¿Cuánto dura las búsquedas de comida para Chimuelo.

-Pues suelen durar d días.

-¿Y por qué tanto tiempo?

-Pues suele recolectar bastante para después.

-Ahhhh- pero otra duda invadió a la gemela- oye por cierto tengo que hablar contigo.

-Eso me recuerda a que Astrid

-Todo te recuerda a ella.

-No todo- la gemela lo vio con un rostro algo intimidante-Bueno solo un poco.

-Lo sabía.

-Bueno pero digo que me recuerda a ella por que ayer vino y quería al hablar conmigo.

-Ah es eso.

-Y bueno ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo.

Me Hypo-No hay nada Tarde Parry Jake.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-preguntó el vikingo asombrado.

-Por que le coquetea a Astrid.

-¿Qué?-Hipo se quedo sin palabras por lo que la gemela había dicho.

-Hace rato que salí ya que tu y Astrid... Bueno ya sabes- Hipo comenzó a tomar un color rojo en sus mejillas- Fui a buscar a mi hermano a la Academia pero no lo encontré y cuando venía de regreso lo vi a el y a Astrid saliendo de la casa de Jake, claro que ellos no me vieron.

-¿Todo esto es enserio?-preguntó Hipo- pero ¿Qué hacia Astrid con él?

-No lo se tal vez fue a agradecerle por haberte salvado.

-¿Crees qué haya sido por eso?-Preguntó el vikingo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué te pusiste celoso?-dijo Brutilda dándole un codazo a Hipo que al instante se sonrojó.

-¡Cómo crees!-contesto Hipo- yo celoso

-Admítelo- Brutilda se acercó a Hipo teniendo una mirada fija en el.

-Hay Brutilda que tanto imagínas mejor camina- Hipo siguió caminando con pasos nerviosos dejando a Brutilda atrás.

-Ja ni que yo estuviera tonta- Brutilda se quedo pensando un poco- Bueno no tanto oye espérame- la gemela corrió tras Hipo alcanzándolo y lanzándose a el y comenzando a correr y a jugar.

-Astrid ¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó Brutacio recargado en un árbol.

-Bocón nos pidió ayuda y tenemos que ir.

-¿Trabajar?

-Tan rápido se te quito la inspiración- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa en su rostro- apenas ayer querías entrenar a los terrible terror.

-Si y perdiste tu oportunidad.

-Claro me di cuenta.

-¿Me les puedo unir?- dijo Jake acercándose a ellos en el bosque.

Ambos vikingos voltearon a ver a Jake y por lo menos Astrid sonrió.

-Hola Jake-saludó la vikinga- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-La verdad solo quería saber que hacían

-Pues iremos con Bocon- Brutacio soltó un leve resoplido.

-Alguien no esta muy interesado en el tema- dijo Jake mirando a Brutacio.

-El nunca esta interesado en nada.

-¿Bueno me les puedo unir?

-No- contestó Brutacio pero un puño lo tiro y si era el de Astrid.

-Claro que si Jake, no le hagas caso.

-Gracias, realmente estaba aburrido- Jake montó a Bark con ayuda de Brutacio que fue obligado a dejarlo montar su dragón- Tu quédate aquí, tienes el día libre.

-Vámonos- dijo Astrid tomando el vuelo siguiéndola, Brutacio junto a Jake

-Déjame decirte una cosa Jake- dijo Brutacio- No confío tu y siendo sincero me caes bien y si hago esto es por una buena razón.

-Así ¿Y cuál es esa razón?

-Eso es un secreto pero ten mucho cuidado con lastimar a unos de mis amigos por que ya veras lo que te puede pasar.

-Y quien me hará daño ¿tu?- Jake soltó una carcajada y sin miedo alguno de ser escuchado por Astrid ya que ella estaba lo bastante lejos.

-No lo hará el- Brutacio señalo a Barf y sonrió pues al parecer a dragón tampoco le parecía ser montado por Jake que inmediatamente cambio su rostro de felicidad por una de preocupación.

Hipo y Brutilda estaban recostados en la arena de la playa después de haber tenido un buen rato de juegos y diversión pues ya estaban un poco agotados y el día se iba escondiendo por el horizonte.

-Oye por cierto ¿sabes donde se metieron Patán y Patapez- preguntó la gemela- no los he visto en todo el día.

-No y es un poco extraño ¿no lo crees?

-Si un poco

-Pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues nadamás.

-Te gusta Patán ¿cierto?-creo que ahora era Brutilda la que estaba de un color un poco diferente al normal .

-Estas bromeando a mi nunca me gustaría un hombre como el.

-El puede ser lo que quieras pero dentro de el es diferente.

-Si muy dentro de el.

-No lo trates tan duro.

-No es eso, es solo que es un Patán siempre anda coqueteando con otras mujeres, incluso con Astrid.

-Bueno forma parte de su nombre, además Astrid siempre lo rechaza.

-Si pero no lo rechaza a el- Brutilda señalo hacia el cielo y vieron como llegaban Brutacio junto a Jake y Astrid con Bocón- ven escondámonos.

Brutilda e Hipo corrieron a esconderse detrás de una de las rocas que estaban en una de las cuevas y podía verse todo desde ahí.

-Vámos chicos tienen que ayudarme a pescar-dijo Bocón sacando una caña de pescar de las cajas que traía. Brutacio cargando.

-Hipo Jake no me late para nada- susurró Brutilda para Hipo que estaba a un lado suyo, el tan solo la miró.

El dragón de los gemelos se puso un poco raro y comenzó a buscar algo, Brutacio se dio cuanta de lo que pasaba y sin que nadie se diera cuenta comenzó a seguir al dragón hasta la cueva donde se encontraban Hipo y Brutilda y cuando por fin el dragón los encontró Brutilda comenzó hacerle señas para que no hiciera ninguna ruido y alertara a los demás.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- susurró Brutacio que estaba detrás de los vikingos dándoles un buen susto.

-Brutacio casi nos matas de un susto- dijo Hipo llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza y Brutilda llevándose sus manos a el pecho.

-Que débiles- exclamó Brutacio.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó la gemela a su hermano.

-Astrid y yo veníamos a ayudar a Bocón pero de la nada se nos pego ese tal Jake y si les soy sincero no me late para nada.

-Ya son dos los que me lo dicen- exclamó Hipo.

-Mejor dicho cuatro- de la nada Patapez y Patán aparecieron sin sus dragones por detrás de Brutacio quien se asusto.

-Que débil- exclamó la vikinga hacia su hermano.

-Ese chico no lleva no dos días aquí y ya desconfían de el-dijo Hipo

-Es enserio Hipo si no los gemelos no te lo dirían.

-Claro que si- dijo el gemelo- espera ¿Qué?

-Todo-reinvertir Patan.

-Que les perece esto, lo mantendremos en vigilancia en todo momento y si sucede algo le avisaremos a los demás ¿Les parece?

-Si- dijeron al unisono todos

-Muy bien adelante- Brutacio regresó con Astrid y junto a su dragón terminaron de ayudarle a Bocón, Patán y Patapez regresaron por donde vinieron y Brutilda e Hipo se fueron procurando no ser vistos y claro con ayuda de Brutacio.

Hipo no sabe si realmente Jake puede ser culpable de algo o no, pero si sus amigos lo dicen y Astrid y Berk estan en peligro Hipo no dudara en pensar lo peor por defender a los que ama y lo que ama pero para ello debía consultar a alguien más o mejor dicho a otras dos personas.

... ¸ ¸ '¯ `. ¸ ¸ ¤ ¤ **AVANCE** ¸ ¸. '¯ `¸ ¸.

**- ¿Tu como sabes que no me gusta? ¿Cómo sabes que no lo amo?-Astrid grita con ira.**

**-¿Astrid tu lo amas?- dijo Hipo con tristeza, en su mirada reflejaba dolor y Astrid después de esto reacciono ante **

**la pregunta del vikingo- ¿Astrid lo amas?**

* * *

Y bueno que les pareció, les gusto, no les gustó, ya saben si tienen algunas quejas o sugerencias siempre estaré abiertas para ellas y realmente siento el no haber actualizado en una semana creo jaja bueno les diré:

Esta semana fue algo pesada pues como ya les había platicado (creo) esta semana tuve dos exposiciones una el miércoles que por cierto fue una de las mejores y tuve 115 de 120 puntos enserio me sentí orgullosa de mi misma y creo que hice sentir orgullosos a mi papá, a mi mamá y a mi hermano, mi papá no estuvo presente pero mi esfuerzo valió la pena por que mi mamá y mi hermano si estuvieron y el me ayudo con mi exposición.

Hoy tuve otra exposición pero fue un poco más liviana que la del miércoles pero aun así me siento bien.

Además ya es final de semestre me quedan dos semanas de clases y ya viene lo pesado, exámenes finales, trabajos y creo el dormir se esta haciendo un mito para mí pero vale la pena ya que tendré tres meses de vacaciones y podré terminar esta historia y comenzare con muchas otras ideas que tengo por ahí.

Se que no tengo palabras para decirles que realmente lo siento pero aquí lo tienen y el cuarto ya esta en proceso y espero que realmente les haya gustado.

Los dejo por que aun tengo un buen de tarea y quiero dormir ya que es fin de semana y exámenes la próxima semana. Cuídense mucho los quiero y nunca olviden que estudiar intensifica los sentidos.

Atte: BOMMIE HOFFERSON (Jeannie)


	5. ¿Lo amas?

Holis a todos ¿me extrañaban? pues aquí estoy de nuevo quise subir este capítulo ayer para el día del niño pero no pude ya que se me fue la inspiración y además no me agradaba lo que escribía aunque sigue sin convencerme pero ya me dirán ustedes que tal esta al final ya saben les cuento por que mi tardanza :D.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CÓMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE CRESSIDA COWELL Y DREAMWORKS YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA POR QUE QUIERO TENER MÁS TRABAJO QUE HACER YA QUE TERMINO MI SEMESTRE JAJAJA.**

* * *

Camicazi caminaba por la plaza acababa de llegar y como cada vez que viene no quiere irse pero sabe que en algún momento tendrá que hacerlo pero ahora solo quería disfrtutar del cariño y lo cálido que es estar en Berk.

-Camicazi- escuchó la vikinga bog-boglar su nombre y volteó.

-Ah hola Enrique ¿Cómo estas?-saludó la vikinga.

-Muy bien gracias ¿y tu?-contestó el escudero.

-Igual ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pues paseo por aquí.

-Te gusta mucho verdad.

-Si, siempre que estoy en Berk caminó por todos lados y en los atardeceres Hipo y yo nos reunimos para verlos.

-Lo quieres mucho ¿Verdad?-preguntó Enrique con un tono de tristeza que Camicazi pudo notar.

-Claro, el es mi mejor amigo desde que eramos tan solo unos niños, además pasamos por muchas cosas que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No nada es mejor que me vaya- Camicazi comenzó a caminar pero Enrique la detuvo.

¿Puedes contarme?-Enrique para Camicazi comenzaba a formar parte importante para ella pero habían cosas que no se podían contar.

-Lo siento pero no puedo- Camicazi se soltó del agarre de Enrique y corrió lejos de él dejándolo parado y viéndola irse y muy confundido.

u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u-

Astrid, Jake, Brutacio y Bocón regresaron a la Herrería para pasar a dejar a Bocón después de un largo día de pesca aunque aun no era tan noche.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicos estos peces me ayudaran bastante- dijo Bocón- me hubiera tomado una eternidad si lo hubiera hecho yo solo.

-¿Y para qué necesitas tanto pescado?-preguntó el gemelo y con un poco de tono burlón-para hacer comida.

-Brutacio para eso prácticamente son los peces- dijo Jake lo cual no le pareció para nada al gemelo.

-Ya lo sabía- contestó Brutacio.

-Pues si Brutacio es para preparar un gran tazón de comida-dijo Bocón cargando los peces hacia la herrería- se los daré a las cocineras de Berk para que los preparen.

¿Y para que?- preguntó la rubia- son muchos pescados los que están ahí, además por que no solo los pediste a Cubeta y Abono ellos pescan mucho.

-Esperen y verán-contestó Bocón- además estos pescados son especiales y es una sorpresa que no les puedo decir solo que será mañana en la noche, no se preocupen Estoico se los explicará después.

-Déjame adivinar- comenzó Brutacio tocando con unas de sus manos su barbilla y mirando hacia el cielo- Es una celebración que se dará mañana por la noche y para festejar la llegada de este- Brutacio señaló a Jake- y necesitas todos los pescados para hacer un gran platillo ya que es el favorito de Estoico y además es el de Jake.

Todo mundo se quedo sorprendido por lo declarado por parte del gemelo es que era tan difícil que es dijera algo así.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?- preguntó Bocón-

-Por que en la mañana que me quedé esperado a Astrid me encontré con el jefe y como el buscaba a Hipo y no lo encontraba me pidió que le dijera que tiene que encontrar una pareja para el festejo por que no puede ir solo.

Astrid sonrió inmediatamente después de escuchar que Hipo necesita pareja para el festejo y Jake que estaba a un lado de ella pudo notar el cambio de ánimo de la chica guerrera y trató de cambiar las cosas.

-Supongo que Hipo irá con Camicazi ¿no?- dijo Jake

-No tu iras con Camicazi- Dijo Bocón, Jake tan solo abrió sus ojos como platos pues no se esperaba esa respuesta- además es tu hermanastra y se conocen bien.

-Pe… pe… pero Hipo y ella se conocen mejor- dijo Jake pero Bocón seguía igual.

-Lo siento pero así lo decidió Estoico.

-Por cierto me tengo que ir- Brutacio subió a su dragón- tengo que buscar a Hipo y decirle todo lo que me pidió su padre antes de que se me olvide.

-Espera Brutacio yo voy contigo- Astrid corrió por su dragona y junto a Brutacio se fue en busca de aquel castaño.

-Hay estos enamorados- exclamó Bocón.

-Quienes ¿Astrid y Brutacio?- Jake soltó una leve carcajada.

-No, Hipo y Astrid, esos dos están enamorados pero no se dicen nada solo se sonrojan cada vez que se ven. El ha estado enamorado de ella desde hace años y aunque al principio ella lo odiaba, Hipo se la fue ganando poco a poco.

-¿Y cómo lo logró- preguntó Jake- hasta donde yo se Hipo era la vergüenza de Estoico.

-Y así era pero fue gracias a el es que ahora hay paz entre vikingos y dragones- comentó Bocón- además el destruyó al muerte roja y por ello Hipo perdió una pierna.

-¿Fue Hipo quien los salvo?-

-Claro que si ¿Quién más sería?

-Entonces todo lo que dicen por ahí es cierto- susurró Jake- ahora entiendo todo lo que el me decía

-¿Quién dijo que?- preguntó Bocón.

-No nada cosas mías- dijo Jake- hasta luego.

Jake corrió lo más rápido posible hasta la casa donde se hospedaba y rápidamente cerró muy fuerte la puerta y se sumió en sus recuerdos.

FlaskBack

-Si te diriges a Berk cuídate- dijo una voz ronca y al parecer algo cansada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Jake.

-Todo lo que dicen sobre Berk es cierto, los dragones, la paz entre vikingos y dragones pero sobre todo cuídate de Hipo.

-La pequeá vergüenza de Estoico- Jake soltó una carcajada pero alguien lo golpeo y Jake cayó al suelo.

-Nunca lo subestimes, el es mucho más inteligente que todos nosotros- dijo la voz cada vez más débil- Si piensas vencerlo tienes que atacarlo en su punto débil.

-¿Y cuál es ese punto?-

-Averígualo no todo lo voy a hacer por ti o es que acaso no quieres recuperar todo lo que perdiste.

-Claro que si

-Entonces no seas tonto y ponte a trabajar- gritó aquellas voz aunque el golpe con la puerta fue aun más fuerte.

-Como siempre quedo yo solo- dijo Jake

-No señor yo estoy con usted.

-Gracias Enrique- agradeció Jake levantándose del suelo- pero tu te encargaras de mi hermanita.

Fin del Flashback

-Solo es el comienzo Hipo.

u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u-

Hipo caminaba con Brutilda cerca de la playa en la que estuvieron antes cuando llegaron los demás a pescar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí de nuevo?- preguntó la gemela.

-La verdad nada, solo pasear y descansar un poco.

-Pero que no tenemos que encontrar pistas sobre Jake.

-Lo se pero solo es un rato te lo aseguro

-Esta bien- Hipo y Brutilda se recostaron en la arena de nuevo pero a lo lejos escucharon como un llanto- escuchaste eso.

-Si

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo se- Los vikingos se levantaron y caminaron hasta donde provenía aquel sonido y para sorpresa era Camicazi que lloraba sentada en la arena y cerca del mar.- Camicaziq ¿qué te pasa?.

-Hipo … yo… solo- decía cortadamente Camicazi y al no poder más se lanzó a los brazos de Hipo y él la abrazó también.

-Brutilda lo siento mucho pero te molestaría mucho si te dejo sola por un momento tengo que hablar con ella.

-No te preocupes ve- Hipo le sonrió a la gemela, tomó a su amiga y se la llevó lejos de la playa, momentos después Brutacio y Astrid llegan con la gemela.

-¿Dónde esta Hipo?- preguntó la rubia.

-Se acaba de ir pero…-Brutilda no terminó de decir cuando la gemela bajo de su dragón y comenzó a correr muy rápido- se fue con Camicazi.

-Cuando lo encuentre se va a dar una gran sorpresa- sonrió el gemelo.

-Lo se – sonrió la gemela a su hermano- oye nos dejaron solos.

-¿Iremos a casa?- preguntó el gemelo.

-¿Quieres ir a casa?

-No- ambos vikingos montaron a su dragón y se fueron en dirección hacia el bosque.

u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u-

Camicazi e Hipo llegarón a la esquina más alta de Berk, ahí solían sentarse a mirar el atardecer juntos cada vez que Camicazi se tenía que ir, era como un mensaje de despedida, con ese atardecer se decían cosas que en persona no podían.

-Camicazi ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Hipo preocupado por su amiga.

-Hipo tengo miedo- comenzó la vikinga Bog-Boglar.

-¿De que?

-De todo, de que se sepa lo que paso hace años ¿lo recuerdas?

-No tienes de que preocuparte no va a pasar nada nadie lo sabrá.

-La verdad siempre sale a la luz

-Pero esta no lo hará.

Camicazi volvió a abrazar a Hipo y no quería soltarlo realmente tenía miedo y no lo quería demostrar.

-Camicazi ¿Por qué viniste?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Tu sabes por que te lo digo- Hipo hablaba totalmente enserio y ella sabía a lo que se refería pero no dijo mucho tan solo se levanto y con su mano tomó el hombro de Hipo.

-Para cuidarte- Camicazi caminó cuesta abajo pero sintió que alguien los veía y aunque no le puso mucho atención no se lo quitó de la mente. hipo se quedó sentado mirando el atardecer en aquella esquina perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u-

Astrid llegó con Torméntula a casa, tan solo le dio de cenar a su dragona y entro a su casa después de un largo día, pero algo la sorprendió.

-No te han enseñado a respetar conversaciones ajenas- dijo Camicazi que estaba recargada en una de las paredes de la casa.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- preguntó la guerrera.

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!

-Pues yo sí, así que ¡te callas y escuchas!- Camicazi estaba dispuesta a hablar quiera o no quiera Astrid- Además esto tiene que ver contigo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Primero te preguntaré algo y después te diré a que vine- dijo Camicazi mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de la guerrera- ¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con Hipo?

-¿Qué?- Astrid no se esperaba aquella pregunta de hecho se esperaba algo más relacionado con ellas mismas.

-Si mira- comenzó a explicar Camicazi- tu sabes que Hipo y yo somos amigos desde hace años y entre nosotros nos protegemos.

-¿Y eso que?

-A Hipo lo quiero mucho y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie lo lastime por eso lo preguntó por que Jake no es lo que crees.

-¿Y tu que sabes de ellos?

-Yo se mucho más de lo que tu te imaginas Astrid- Camicazi poco a poco se acercaba a Astrid- Cuídate de Jake y cuida a Hipo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero lastimarlo?

-Yo se lo que te digo Astrid- la vikinga bog-boglar caminó hacia la salida pero antes de irse se detuvo- Yo no soy tu enemiga Astrid pero Jake si lo es.

Camicazi salió de la casa dejando sola a Astrid aunque bastante confundida por lo que le dijo Camicazi , siempre ha procurado proteger a Hipo, incluso el a ella y siempre estuvo segura de conocerlo más que nadie en el mundo pero ahora no estaba tan segura pero ¿Qué habrá querido decir Camicazi con todo esto?

Hipo caminaba por la plaza, extrañaba mucho a Chimuelo cada vez que se iba y tardaba días en volver a casa. Hipo llegó a la herrería para ayudarle en algunas cosas a Bocón pero en el camino se encontró a su amiga saliendo de la casa de Astrid aunque se preguntaba que hacia ella con Astrid.

-Camicazi-llamó el castaño- ¿Qué haces con Astrid?

-Estaba arreglando unos asuntos con ella.

-¿Qué…- Camicazi colocó su dedo en los labios del vikingo haciéndolo callar.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber- susurró Camicazi cerca del oído de Hipo- esta es una de ellas.

Ela lo abrazó muy fuerte, Hipo le devolvió el abrazo y así due por un momento hasta que Camicazi decidió romper el silencio –No dejaré que nadie te lastime- ella se soltó un poco del abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hipo para después irse caminando hacia casa del jefe pero para sorpresa de hipo, Astrid estaba frente a él y no dejaba de verlo, tansolo agacho la cabeza y entro corriendo de nuevo a su casa el quería correr a alcanzarla pero no lo logró.

-Hipo- gritó Patán desde su dragón- Hipo.

-¿Qué pasa Patán?- preguntó el vikingo.

-Son los gemelos.

-¿Qué les paso?

-Ven sube- Hipo montó a Dientepua y siento muy dentro de él una gran sensación de malestar dentro de el y esa sensación aumento al llegar a casa de las curanderas.

-¿Patán que pasa?-Hipo estaba bastante nervioso y temía lo peor.

-Mejor… entra…-Patán no sabía como reaccionar y le costaba bastante trabajo pronunciar las palabras, por sus ojos aparecieron unas cuantas lágrimas que aunque las quiso evitar no lo logró.

Al entrar a la casa se encontraban muchas curanderas corriendo de un lado a otro, cargando agua y toallas con sangre, Hipo sintió que el mundo se le caía al ver a aquellas mujeres saliendo y entrando a una misma habitación con las manos manchadas de sangre y cuando por fin lograron entrar se encontraron con Patapez sentado en una de las sillas mirando a dos gemelos recostados cada uno en camas diferentes y siendo atendidos por las mujeres que cubrían sus heridas con pañuelos y limpiaban las manchas de tierra que tenían en el cuerpo aunque muchas otras manchas eran moretones, Hipo no creía lo que veía a pesar de estar enfrente de ellos, Hipo estaba aterrado al igual que Patán.

-¿Qué les paso?- dijo el vikingo asustado por ver a los gemelos en ese estado.

-No lo sabemos Patán y yo los encontramos así junto a su dragón- Patapez se levanto de su silla al ver llegar a Hipo aunque se sorprendió de verlo llegar solo.

¿Y cómo están?-

-Pues no muy bien por lo que puedes ver- Patán no podía creer lo que veía tenía la misma reacción de Hipo- Cuando me fui a buscarte no estaban así.

-Hipo ¿Qué paso?- Camicazi llegó corriendo y por detrás de ella venía Enrique.

-Tan pronto… nos enteramos… corrimos para acá- dijo Enrique tomando una bocanadas de aire.

-Por Odín- gritó Camicazi- ¿Qué paso?

-No lo sabemos-respondió Patán,

-Brutacio, Brutilda- gritó Astrid que entraba corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraban los gemelos y su reacción fue de dolor al ver a sus amigos en ese estado detrás de ella entraron Estoico, Bocón y Jake, todos lo miraron con desagrado ya que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-Hijo nos enteramos de todo y decidimos ir a buscar a Astrid-Comentó el jefe de la tribu.

-Si papá muchas gracias yo no sabía nada solo me trajeron y bueno me encontré con esto-

Astrid trató de correr hacia los gemelos pero Jake la sujeto para que no fuera y trató de calmarla, Hipo enrojeció de furia tan solo ver que alguien más tocara a Astrid y mucho menos si era para consolarla por que ese debía de ser él y como evitarlo pero para su suerte parece que alguien leyera su mente.

-Hipo cálmate o todo mundo se dará cuenta de tus celos- dijo Camicazi acercándose al oído de Hipo.

-Lo siento aveces no puedo controlarlo- se disculpó el castaño.

-Ven vamos afuera- Camicazi e Hipo salieron de la casa de las curanderas para poder platicar y tomar un poco de aire, todos estaban preocupados por los gemelos pero con mucha gente ahí el calor comenzaba a hacerse presente- Hipo yo se lo que sientes por ella y lo respeto pero no dejaré que te lastime.

-Ella no sería capaz de lastimarme-dijo Hipo.

-No estoy tan segura de eso Hipo.

-No la conoces.

-Por eso mismo me preocupa que no la conozco y no se como es ni cuales sean sus intensiones contigo.

-¿Conmigo?¿ Acaso ella te dijo algo?- Hipo se sobresalto un poco al pensar que Astrid haya platicado con Camicazi acerca de él pero sus emociones terminaron muy rápido.

-No Hipo solamente quiero estar totalmente segura de quienes son las personas que te rodean ahora por que no quiero que sufras de nuevo como antes-

-No te preocupes no pasará nada y eso nunca se volverá a repetir- Hipo abrazó a Camicazi, el ya era un poco más alto que ella y el recordar a ese pequeño flacucho le causaba un poco de gracia.

-Hipo, Camicazi vengan va a hablar la curandera- los llamó Patapez desde la puerta. Los chicos entraron y llegaron junto a los demás.

-Los gemelos ya están en estado normal- comenzó a explicar la mujer- sus heridas dejaron de sangrar pero son bastante profundas ya que fue una caída bastante fuerte.

-¿Usted cree que cayeron?-preguntó Astrid abrazada de Jake cosa que a Hipo le molesto y bastante, tanto que Camicazi lo tuvo que tomar de la mano para tratar de calmarlo.

-Si lo creo y no solo eso al parecer los golpearon- Todo mundo se sorprendió por la declaración de la curandera- No se si haya sido por la caída cuesta abajo y fueron golpeados por las ramas, rocas y árboles que se encuentran ahí pero definitivamente esos son golpes.

-¿Y cuando van a despertar?- preguntó Estoico a la curandera.

-No lo sabemos pero por ahora se quedaran aquí para tenerlos vigilados- dijo la curandera- será mejor que vayan a descansar mañana será un día duro.

-Siendo sincero no tengo muchas ganas de tener un festejo- Hipo soltó un leve suspiró aun manteniendo la manos de Camicazi con la suya algo que percibió Astrid pero no le puso mucho atención.

-Lo se hijo pero ya no podemos cancelarlo por que ya todo esta listo- dijo Estoico.

-Vayan a descansar ustedes- dijo Patán- yo me quedaré aquí con ellos.

-No es necesario- exclamó la curandera- pero si así lo deseas es tu decisión.

-Si quiero quedarme.

-Mañana vendré a verte temprano Patán y descuida todo saldrá bien ya lo verás- Patapez tomó a Patán de un hombro y se despidió de para irse junto a los demás a sus casas respectivamente.

-Papá- dijo el castaño sentándose en una silla de su casa- ¿realmente tendremos ese tal festejo?

-Si hijo lo siento- contestó el jefe- pero como ya lo había dicho ya esta todo listo y la gente esta muy entusiasmada con el tema ya no se puede cancelar.

-No será lo mismo sin los gemelos-

-Lo se hijo pero al menos te divertirás con tu pareja ¿Por cierto quien es?

-Hablando de eso…-Hipo paso una mano por su cabeza sacando una sonrisa por parte de Camicazi.

-¿Aun no tienes pareja Hipo?

-Claro que la tiene- mencionó Camicazi.

-¿Quién?- preguntó el jefe.

-Yo- Hipo y Estoico se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Camicazi.

-Eso no puede ser tu iras con tu hermano.

-Yo no quería ir con él por eso preferí ir con Hipo y supongo que el irá con Astrid viste la forma en que la abrazó hace un momento- HIpo la miro con desagrado.

-Gracias por recordarlo-susurró el vikingo para su amiga.

-No te enojes solo fue por diversión además tenemos algo de que hablar pero no será hasta el día de mañana por eso lo dije- Camicazi le respondió también en un susurro.

-Bueno será mejor que vayan a dormir o se hará tarde y quiero que se porten bien- Estoico subió las escaleras y se fue a dormir, los vikingos no quisieron quedarse e hicieron lo mismo pues como dijo la curandera mañana será un día pesado y deben de tener muchas fuerzas.

u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u-

Y era de día y el sol comenzaba a salir de nuevo un muchacho de cabello castaño intentaba cubrirse con las sabanas para no tener que despertar pero algo más llamó su atención, Camicazi no estaba y se escuchaban muchos ruidos fuera de la casa al parecer todo mundo se despertó antes de que amaneciera y tal vez el también lo habría hecho si Chimuelo estuviera con el pero normalmente tard día en volver así que solo tenía que esperar un poco y después todo volverá a ser como antes.

Alguien tocó la puerta e Hipo tuvo que pararse para abrirla, el pensaba que se trataría de Camicazi pero no fue así.

-Hipo- dijo un chico de cabello rubio y corto- Vine de paso.

-Patapez ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el castaño dando un gran bostezo.

-Perdón si te desperté solo vine para decirte que no iré al festejo y supongo que Patán tampoco ya que estaremos con los gemelos por si algo sucede ya te avisaremos.

-No te preocupes cuiden bien de ellos y cuando termine todo esto iremos a verlos pero por favor avisen si encuentran algo.

-Hipo no tengo muy buena espina en todo esto.

-¿Por qué lo dices Patapez?

-Hipo los gemelos siempre andan causando destrozos pero nunca se lastiman de esta forma o a su dragón.

-Tienes razón ¿Pero que supones que paso?- preguntó un vikingo algo extrañado.

-No lo se pero revisando un poco las cosas tampoco entiendo que hacían en esa parte del bosque.

-Es cierto ellos nunca van para allá por que le tienen miedo- Exclamó el castaño.

-Algo les paso Hipo por que ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la curandera ayer de que tenían golpes en el cuerpo?- preguntó Patapez a su amigo, tenía una mirada muy fija en el.

-Si pero esos golpes no pudieron ser de árboles y piedras, además sus cortadas eran profundas y la caída no pudo haber sido la causante de ellas.

-No Hipo son muy precisas y delgadas además de profundas.

-Esto es muy raro Patapez- Hipo se quedó pensando por un momento para después hablar- tengo una idea tu ve con los gemelos yo buscaré a Camicazi para ir al bosque y ver si podemos averiguar algo.

-Si Hipo y cuídate no sabemos lo que pueda pasar por ahí.

-No te preocupes estaré bien ve- Patapez subió a su dragón y se fue volando a casa de las curanderas para acompañar a Patán e Hipo tan solo alboroto un poco su cabello y salió en busca de su amiga, corría por todas partes buscando a su amiga, preguntando por ella pero nadie sabía donde estaba hasta que por fin pudo verla con la persona que menos esperaba encontrarla.

-¿Astrid?

-Ya te dije que no debes meterte en lo que no te importa- dijo Astrid un tanto enojada.

-Astrid lo digo por tu bien

-Mejor vete yo se lo que hago.

-Esta bien cuídate- Camicazi dio media vuelta y se encontró con Hipo.

-Hipo- susurró Astrid.

-Camicazi tienes que acompañarme

-¿a dónde?- preguntó su amiga.

-Al bosque donde encontraron a los gemelos.

-¿Encontraron algo?- preguntó Astrid.

-A eso voy.

-Te quiero acompañar.

-No-contestó el vikingo muy seco- lo mejor será que te quedes aquí Jake debe de estar buscándote y no debe de tardar en llegar.

Hipo tomó de la mano a Camicazi y se la llevo corriendo hacia el bosque dejando atrás a Astrid muy confundida por la reacción de Hipo ya que él nunca la trataba así pero eso la enfureció y entro a su casa muy enojada con Hipo de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Camicazi viendo a hipo muy serio.

-No me preguntes por que yo tampoco lo sé- Camicazi ya no quiso seguir preguntando y lo mejor para ellos fue correr hacia el bosque para averiguar algo sobre los gemelos.

u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u-

Astrid caminaba por la plaza, dando pasos firmes y algo rudos, todos quienes la veían en ese estado se asustaban pues sabían que no era momento para dirigirle la palabra aunque había uno que otro al que no lo importaba y la llamaba.

-Tu rubia enojada ven ayudarme- Gritó Bocón hacia Astrid que inmediatamente corrió a la Herrería para saber que necesitaba.

-¿Qué pasa Bocón?- Bocón estaba golpeando una de las espadas que se suponía Hipo tenía que arreglar desde hace tiempo pero con la llegada del barco ya no pudo hacerlo

-Primero que nada dime cuál es la razón de tu enojo esta vez.

-¿Se nota mucho?

-¿Qué si se nota?- rió el gran vikingo- todo mundo lo supo incluso se alejo de ti por miedo a que los golpearas.

-Yo no los golpearía-

-Aun así lo hicieron por precaución.

-Es por Hipo Bocón- contestó la vikinga soltando un gran suspiro.

-¿Ahora que hizo?

-Se fue corriendo con su amiga Camicazi al bosque.

-Ah Camicazi siempre ha sido una buena chica con Hipo.

-¿Tu que tanto sabes de ellos?- preguntó Astrid- ¿Por qué son tan unidos

-Ven toma ¿sabes afilar la espada?

-Si algo Hipo me enseño un par de veces.

-Bien inténtalo- Astrid tomo la espada y comenzó a afilar la espada tal cual Hipo le había enseñado y no lo hacía tan mal, Bocón tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban en la herrería.

-Y bien ¿me contarás?-Astrid sentía una gran curiosidad por saber algo más acerca de aquellos viajeros y Bocón puede ayudarla.

-A Jake y a su escudero no lo conozco muy bien pero a Camicazi la conozco desde que era una niña, vino con su madre a hacer algunos arreglos con Estoico, una alianza que se firmo y Camicazi acompañó a su madre para aprender a como se una gran jefa Bog-Boglar así como su madre- Astrid seguía afilando la espada pero en ningún momento perdió el hilo de la conversación- Hipo y Camicazi se conocieron en una de las cenas que tuvimos en el gran salón para festejar a alianza entre las dos tribus y desde ese momento se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

-Creo que si recuerdo, esa fiesta fue muy grande si no me equivoco- comentó la guerrera.

-Y estas en lo cierto esa fiesta fue enorme y debía de serlo pues se unían dos tribus-

-¿Pero como se hicieron tan amigos si después de la fiesta Camicazi y su madre se regresaron a su isla?.

-Cada vez que uno visitaba al otro su cariño crecía más y más, ella le enseño muchas cosas a Hipo y el a ella, por ejemplo ella sabe mucho sobre la Herrería por que Hipo le enseño así como a ti.

-Pero la diferencia es que a mí solo me ha enseñado a afilar.

-Camicazi es muy buena luchadora como tú, la diferencia es que ella es una espadachín y la espada que tiene Hipo se la hizo.

-Pero nunca se la he visto.

-Eso es por que casi no la usa pero eso no significa que no sepa usarla, debe de tenerla guardada en el barco o en casa de Hipo junto a todas sus casa por que nunca sale sin ella por que tiene un gran valor sentimental.

-Claro Hipo se la hizo.

-Pero desde la última visita hace años Estoico llegó a pensar que ellos estaban enamorados y junto a la madre de Camicazi quisieron arreglar un acuerdo para casarlos y así tener un motivo más de alianza, pero por alguna razón desconocida Camicazi e Hipo se negaron.

-¡Qué! Hipo se iba a casar- la vikinga soltó la espada y la dejo caer de la impresión de la noticia, Bocón se levantó de la silla para ir con Astrid y saber si estaba bien.

-¿Estas bien Astrid?-preguntó Bocón preocupado por saber si se había dañado.

-Si Bocón no te preocupes solo que la noticia me distrajo y me descuide con la espada.

-Ten cuidado Astrid pudiste cortarte la cara

-Lo se y lo siento- Bocón y Astrid se sentaron en las sillas para que Astrid tomará un descanso- Pero entonces ¿Por qué no se casaron?

-Nadie lo sabe más que ellos mismos pero siendo sincero me encantaría saber cual habrá sido la razón por que al principio aunque no estaban muy de acuerdo no se opusieron pues pensaron que era lo mejor para la isla, pero después vino el No rotundo y definitivo y desde ese día Hipo y Camicazi no se ven hasta ahora por eso se la pasan juntos creo yo.

-¿De verdad lo cree?-Astrid tenía una sonrisa en el rostro por saber que Hipo no tiene nada sentimental con ella aún así aun se preguntaba algo-

Flashback

-Hipo tengo miedo- comenzó la vikinga Bog-Boglar.

-¿De que?

-De todo, de que se sepa lo que paso hace años ¿lo recuerdas?

-No tienes de que preocuparte no va a pasar nada nadie lo sabrá.

-La verdad siempre sale a la luz

-Pero esta no lo hará.

Fin de flash back

-¿Qué abra sido todo eso- se preguntaba Astrid internamente- ¿tendrá que ver con el motivo de no querer casarse?

-Astrid será mejor que tengas cuidado esta vez ¿esta bien?

-Si Bocón- Astrid tomó la espada y comenzó a afilar la espada de nuevo esta vez no tenía nada en su mente más que aquellas veces que estaba con Hipo y él le enseñaba a afilar las espadas- espera y verás Hipo.

u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u-

Hipo y Camicazi caminaban por el bosque en busca de alguna pista que los ayudara primero, a encontrar el lugar donde fue el accidente y segundo, de lo que sucedió con los gemelos pero aún no tenían nada.

-Hipo ya llevamos un rato aquí y aún no tenemos nada- Camicazi estaba preocupada tenían que arreglase para la fiesta aunque aún era temprano no sabía cuanto tiempo los demoraría esta búsqueda.

-Lo se pero tenemos que encontrar algo que nos indique que fue lo que paso o por lo menos saber el lugar donde cayeron.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntaste a Patapez?

-Si se me fue ese punto, pero ya estamos aquí y necesitamos algo.

-Algo como eso- Camicazi señalo a un lugar dentro del bosque, al acercarse todo fue diferente.

-Es aquí- dijo Hipo mirando aquella destrucción total, árboles tirados plantas quemadas y HUELLAS.

-Mira Hipo son huellas- dijo Camicazi señalando al suelo.

-Son huellas de un Cremallerus

-¡Son huellas del dragón de los gemelos!- exclamó la vikinga.

-Y esas son huellas de una persona.

Aquellas marcas no podían ser de algunos de los gemelos ya que sus pies son algo grandes comparadas con las de las marcas en el suelo y además eran profundas y los gemelos no pesan tanto.

-Hipo los árboles.

-Son marcas de disparos y esos otros fueron derribados- Hipo tocaba con sus manos aquellas marcas que estaban en los árboles y los miraba con mucho detenimiento y tras caminar un poco más encontraron un desnivel de tierra– por aquí debieron de haber caído.

-Fue una caída dura y más si fue con el dragón

-Hay algo ahí, mira Camicazi.

Los dos vikingos bajaron por el desnivel y se encontraron con dos marcas en el suelo.

-Esas deben de ser las marcas de los gemelos- dijo el vikingo

-Si ¿pero esa marca de quien es?-Camicazi señaló a otra de las marcas que estaban en el suelo era de alguien de complección fuerte por la marca y grande.

-Los gemelos no le harían daño a alguien de la isla y la mayoría aquí tiene esas características.

-Pero si a alguien a quien acaban de conocer.

-Los dos se miraron fijamente y por sus rostros pensaron en los mismo que sin perder más tiempo comenzaron a correr a correr a todo lo que podían hacia a plaza de la isla ya que tenían que encontrar a aquella tercera persona que estuvo con los gemelos y tiene que dar una explicación.

u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u-

-Bocón ya me voy- dijo una rubia dejando la espada en la mesa- ya termine y ahora me tengo que ir arreglarme aunque sea un poco.

-Si Astrid vete con cuidado- gritó Bocón desde afuera de la Herrería tomando un poco de agua en una cubeta.

-Nos vemos al rato- Astrid comenzó a caminar por la plaza y se encontró con Jake.

-Hola li… Astrid ¿lista para ir la noche?-

-Algo, voy a mi casa para arreglarme- contestó la vikinga con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo quería preguntarte si querías ser mi pareja hoy en el festejo.

-¿Pero que no irás con tu hermana?

-Ella no lo creo- río Jake- que no sabes que mi querida hermanita irá con Hipo al festejo de hoy en la noche, que lenta estas de noticias querida.

-¿Qué?- Astrid no podía creer lo que Jake decía Hipo con Camicazi, ella tenía la esperanza de ser la compañera de Hipo pero de nuevo Camicazi le ganó. Por detrás de Jake pudo ver a Hipo con Camicazi y con el escudero de Jake y no tenían buena cara especialmente Hipo que parecía muy enojado que en cuanto vió a Astrid con Jake caminó hacia ellos con un paso firme mientras Jake y Camicazi trataban de detenerlo.

-Alejate de ella- Hipo aventó a Jake lejos de Astrid, tomó a Jake por la camisa y lo golpeó en la cara Camicazi y Enrique tuvieron que tomarlo y alejarlo de él.- no quiero volverte a ver cerca de Astrid ¿me entendiste?.

-¿Hipo que te pasa?-Astrid corrió junto a Jake para auxiliarlo por que su nariz comenzaba a sangrar.

-Este tipo es un infeliz tienes que alejarte de él Astrid.

-¿Por qué? Dame una razón.

-El no es lo que tu crees.

-Y tu si lo eres- Astrid se paró y caminó hasta estar frente a Hipo- dímelo.

-¿De que hablas?

-Yo creí que te conocía pero ya veo que no es así.

-¿Qué dices? Astrid tienes que alejarte a él- gritó Hipo.

-Del que me tengo que alejar es de ti.

-¿Qué?- Hipo no podía creer lo que Astrid le decía para él esto debía de ser un sueño-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Lo que escuchaste Hipo yo creí que sabía quien eres, pero ahora solo se que guardas muchos secretos.

-Astrid no es lo que crees…- Hipo intentó hablar pero Astrid seguía gritándole.

-Entonces que es lo que debo de creer Hipo.

-Astrid ¿Cómo puedes proteger a alguien como él?- Hipo trataba de correr hacia Jake y terminar de golpearlo pero Camicazi y Enrique aún lo sostenían.

-Por que es diferente a ti el no guarda secretos.

-El guarda mucho más secretos que yo eso te lo aseguró- Hipo seguía tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus amigos pero seguía sin coseguirlo- suéltenme

-No hasta que te calmes- dijo Camicazi- Astrid tienes que creerle a Hipo yo…

-Tu cállate todo estaba bien hasta que ustedes llegaron- Astrid comenzaba a enfadarse, de hecho ya lo estaba.

-Lo se pero- dijo Camicazi- y lo lamentó pero…

-No quiero saber más- Astrid tomó a Jake y lo ayudo a levantarse, Hipo por su parte no soporto ver como ella lo ayudaba, ya no soporto más y como pudo se soltó y se aventó a Jake iniciando así una pelea entre los dos, Hipo y Jake se golpeaban muy duro a lo que todos lo que lo veían se preguntaban como es que Hipo había perdido aquella tranquilidad que lo caracterizaban y de entre la gente Estoico y Bocón aparecieron para separarlos.

-Que pasa aquí- gritó Estoico cargando a Hipo y sosteniéndolo muy fuerte por que en el estado de su hijo sería muy fácil que se soltara a pesar de que Estoico fuera más grande que Hipo.

-Este que llegó a golpearme- gritó Jake que estaba sujetado por Bocón y sangrando del labio y de la nariz al igual que Hipo.

-¿Hipo que paso?- dijo Estoico.

-Astrid tienes que alejarte de el.

-No lo voy a hacer- respondió Astrid-quiero estar con él

-No pudiste encariñarte tan rápido con el.

-Que si lo hice

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-¿Tu cómo sabes que es lo que siento?

-Por que te conozco.

-Yo también creía conocerte.

-No me mientas- gritó Hipo.

-¿Tu como sabes que no me gusta? Gritó Astrid a Hipo-¿Cómo sabes que no lo amo?

-¿Lo amas?-Astrid parecía reaccionar ante la pregunta de Hipo y a lo que había dicho-¿Astrid tu lo amas?

Ella se quedó en silencio por que no sabía que responder, estaba sumida en sus pensamiento hasta que Hipo los interrumpió.

-Respóndeme Astrid- volvió a gritar el vikingo.

-Si- Todos se impresionaron por la respuesta de la vikinga ya que nadie se lo esperaba, Hipo sentía como su corazón se hacia pedazos por dentro, como su corazón se exprimía del dolor, no podía creer que con una sola palabra su vida se esfumara, no creía que con un "si" su vida se acabará pero estaba sucediendo, esto estaba pasando y pasaba a un Hipo cayendo de rodillas al suelo tratando de esconder aquellas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos verdes, Hipo trataba de no ver aquellos ojos azules que tanto admiraba por que ahora solo parecía odiarlo, no quiso seguir ahí, se levantó y aunque sus pasos eran lentos se iba alejando de aquel lugar tan triste para él.

-Hipò- lo llamó Astrid que también trataba de no verlo a los ojos- ¿La amas? A ella ¿la amas?

Hipo no parecía querer contestar aquella pregunta y todos lo notaron, Camicazi solo miraba a Astrid con furia pero la respuesta de Hipo llamó la atención de todos.

-No- Astrid miró asombrada a el vikingo que a paso lento se alejaba de ella Camicazi corrió tras él sin antes decirle algo a Astrid.

-Estas feliz ahora- Enrique trató de seguir a Camicazi pero Jake lo llamo y tuvo que ayudarlo. Astrid no cabía en la sorpresa de lo que había hecho pero ya era ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué desato esa furia en la guerrera? Nadie lo sabe pero lo que si se sabe es que todo esto cambiara a Berk y sobre todo cambiara a Hipo.

u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u-u.u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u.u.u-u-u-u.u-

Hipo llegó a casa entró y vio todo solo no soporto más y comenzó a destruir todo lo que encontraba, las sillas las arrojó lejos junto con todo lo que estaba en la mesa, corrió a su cuarto y tomo arrojo su cuaderno de dibujos lejos, su cama la volteó al igual que su escritorio cuando Camicazi llegó con él y vio todo lo que hacía Hipo corrió a abrazarlo para calmarlo Hipo tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, una de sus manos se había lastimado al haber arrojado la cama pero lo que más le dolió a Camicazi de ver a su amigo es su mirada perdida y destrozada por dentro, sin ninguna intención de seguir, ella tan solo lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo por que sabía que el la necesitaba más que nada en el mundo, la necesitaba más que cuando todos lo ignoraban, la necesitaba más que cuando su papá lo veía con vergüenza, la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesito una vez hace años cuando su mamá le impidió enamorarse de aquel joven por eso sabía que no lo dejaría nunca y mucho menos ahora que el no estaba bien.

-Aquí estoy Hipo, justo como tú lo hiciste conmigo y no sabes como te lo agradezco.

* * *

y bien ¿que tal quedo? no les puedo poner avance de nuevo por que acabo de terminar el quinto capítulo y a pesar de que ya tengo la idea de que va a ser no me quiero adelantar, además aún me siento triste por lo que les paso a los gemelos pero estaba ayer de regreso a mi casa cuando se me ocurrió la idea ya que se combinan los celos de Hipo con un enojo por ahí que más adelante se los comentaré.

Como ya saben estoy abierta a sugerencias o quejas o cualquier otra cosa que necesiten.

Muy bien esta semana me tarde otra vez en actualizar por que tuve digamos que una semana pesadilla y hasta hoy que descanse me puse a trabajar re arto para terminar el capítulo aunque siento que le falto algo, pero en fin ya saldré de vacaciones y estaré feliz de poder actualizar más seguido, aun no se cuantos capítulos me falten pero yo calculo que como uno o dos más o menos.

Pues quería agradecerle a me-me rotundo por siempre dejarme reviews: muchas gracias si ya vi el video y ame demasiado el HICCSTRID Y ME VOLVI A ENAMORAR DE ESTA PAREJA y también te quería agradecer por apoyarme desde el principio de la historia. Gracias..!

A OSCURAMX Y A Nightspider por también dejarme reviews enserio se los agradezco: oscuramx gracias por tu sugerencia ya tenía pensado en que por los celos de Hipo esta historia iba a comenzar aunque no lo había visto de la forma en que tu me lo dijiste aun así gracias de nuevo.

Bueno los dejo espero actualizar pronto nos leemos hasta a próxima y saludos a todos.

atte Jeannie (Bommie Hofferson)


	6. Quiero la verdad

**Hola ¿cómo están todos? ¿Me extrañaron? pues aquí estoy devuelta con este nuevo capítulo lleno de sorpresas como ya saben al final del capítulo les explicaré el por que mi tardanza mejor los dejo disfrutar de este capítulo.**

**Bueno los personajes que aquí aparecen son de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell con excepción de algunas que si son míos yo solo escribó esta historia por que YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES :D.**

* * *

Una cama boca abajo, un cuaderno, tirado y con todas sus hojas regadas en todo el cuarto, una silla destrozada y un corazón roto en menos de 20 minutos y aún era temprano. ¿Realmente las cosas sucedían de ese modo?, ¿Todo lo que sucedió fue verdad?, ¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo alguien se puede enamorar de un desconocido?, ¿Cómo era posible enamorarte de alguien que no vale ni un cuarto de lo que ella es, de su esencia, de su forma de ser? y ahora sin saber por que ella se aleja, se aleja dejándome aquí llorando por su ausencia, ¿Podrás ser feliz con él? ¡NO! ¡El no podrá darte un amor como el mío, no podrá cuidarte como yo y no podrá protegerte como yo y eso te lo voy a demostrar

Con cuidado de no despertar a su amiga logró separase del abrazo en el que estaba envuelto, se levantó del aquel frío suelo de madera, talló sus ojos aun rojos y adormilados para salir de aquella destrozada y desordenada casa para dirigirse con paso firme al hogar de aquella mujer que le robó el corazón y al mismo tiempo se lo había hecho pesados y aún así el seguía buscándola por que tenía la esperanza de que nada de eso fuera verdad y que tan solo haya sido un mal sueño, un terrible sueño del que al despertar nada de eso hubiese pasado.

A tan solo unos pasos de aquella puerta se sentía nervioso aunque decidido y a pesar de no tener idea de si lo que va a hacer resultaría por lo menos quería intentarlo, tenía buenos motivos que no podía decir o al menos no por ahora.

Ya estando frente a la puerta, dio unos golpes a la puerta y tras esperar unos segundos una rubia de ojos azules y por el momento rojos abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Astrid a Hipo que no le importo mucho aquella pregunta, tan solo de dedicó a entrar en la casa dándole la espalda a la rubia

-¡Qué te pasa!- Hipo seguía sin responderle y sin verla, parecía estar ignorándola- ¿Hipo me dirás que haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar- musitó por fin el joven vikingo aún sin voltear.

-¿No crees que ya nos dijimos todo?- El vikingo parecía no reaccionar ante las palabras de Astrid, tan solo la ignoraba.

-Yo no lo creo- dijo Hipo.

-¿Qué no puedes creer? ¿Qué quiera estar con Jake? ¿Qué me guste Jake? ¡¿Qué amo a…-Hipo no soporto el tan solo escuchar que la mujer que el amaba, amará a otro, por eso antes de que Astrid terminará su frase cuando Hipo se arrojo sobre ella, aprisionando sus manos contra la pared de modo de que no lograra soltarse tan rápido.

-No lo vuelvas a decir- la voz de Hipo sonaba como súplica para Astrid- Si lo haces…

-¿Qué Hipo? ¿Qué harás?- Ella retaba a Hipo- ¿Qué me vas a hac…- pero tampoco logró terminar aquella frase por que los labios de Hipo se lo impidieron, aquella necesidad que tenían los dos por fin logró cumplirse aunque no de la manera que esperaban.

Aquel beso no duró tanto pero significaba mucho para los dos, el final de aquella tortura que parecía infinita y que ahora ya era cosa distinta.

-No te atrevas a repetirlo- dijo Hipo a tan solo unos centímetros de los labios de Astrid.

-¿Qué… crees… que estas… haciendo?- logró decir la vikinga pues tener a Hipo tan cerca de ella la ponía nerviosa, incluso para hablar le costaba y más tras el beso que Hipo le había dado.

-Lo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo Astrid.

-¿Y por qué hasta ahora?- preguntó Astrid tratando de que aquellos hermosos ojos azules no se convirtieran en rojos de nuevo mostrando así su debilidad.

-Mejor tarde que nunca- Sonrió Hipo aunque le coso hacerlo. Astrid no dejaba de ver aquellos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba. Hipo guiado por sus impulsos volvió a besar a la vikinga solo que ahora no tenía nada que callar o alguien que los interrumpiera, solo ellos dos demostrándose su mutuo amor a través de un beso lleno de amor, un beso donde el tiempo parecía detenerse, un beso inolvidable en todos los sentido.

Poco a poco se separaban como si fuera un martirio hacerlo, Hipo sostenía la cabeza de Astrid con sus manos mientras ella tenía las suyas abrazando al vikingo, por un rato se miraron fijamente y en silencio, sin decir nada y no destruir aquel bello momento hasta que Astrid decidió hablar.

-No debiste hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hipo- ¿Acaso Jake se molesta?

Astrid empujó a Hipo y caminó hasta el otro lado del cuarto, Astrid miraba a Hipo con enojo.

-¿A eso viniste?

-¿A que vine según tú?

-A besarme y luego burlarte.

-No es una broma.

-¿Entonces qué es?- gritó Astrid.

-Vine por que quiero la verdad.

-¡De que verdad hablas Hipo! ¡POR ODÍN!- la vikinga seguía tratando de evitar llorar pero Hipo la confundía.

-¿Tu realmente amas a Jake?- preguntó por fin el vikingo, Astrid no sabía que contestar podía decir que si o simplemente decir la verdad.

-Dijiste que no lo volviera a repetir.

-Ahora quiero a verdad.

Astrid se quedo pensando un momento en silencio, hasta que por fin respondió- S…- pero Hipo volvió a besarla dejándola muy sorprendida.

-Vuélveme a mentir- dijo Hipo una vez terminado aquel corto beso.

Astrid se quedo sin palabras ante aquel acto del vikingo, parecía no reconocerlo el nunca había hecho nada de lo que ahora estaba realizando y eso era realmente sorprendente.

-Ya Hipo déjame- suplicó la vikinga- No me hagas esto me estas haciendo daño.

-Yo no te estoy haciendo nada.

-Hipo ¿Qué no entiendes…?-

-¡La que no entiende eres tú!-dijo Hipo sin dejar terminar la frase de Astrid de nuevo- Que no entiendes que tu eres la que me esta rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos- Astrid se alejó de Hipo, sus verdes ojos comenzaban a brillar y el sin querer ocultarlo comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir Astrid mirando hacia el suelo.

-Dime la verdad.

-Esta bien- dijo Astrid- te la diré pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Yo te diré todo si tu haces lo mismo.

-¿De que hablas?-Hipo estaba desconcertado por las palabras de la vikinga.

-Siento mucho haberte lastimado de esta manera pero tu también lo has hecho.

-¡Astrid no te entiendo!.

-Yo realmente creí que confiabas en mí como yo en ti- Hipo seguía sin entender y por fin Astrid se lo explicó- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a casar con Camicazi?

Hipo se quedo sin palabras al escuchar a la vikinga hablar sobre ese tema pero ¿Quién se lo dijo?.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Hipo asombrado.

-¿Eso realmente importa?.

-Si importa- dijo Hipo- por que solamente hay cinco personas que saben sobre eso mi padre, la madre de Camicazi, Bocón Camicazi y yo.

-Me lo dijo tu amiga Camicazi-Hipo miró a Astrid y dio un gran suspiró.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Hipo.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque no se perjudicaría ella misma

-¿Qué?

-No te conté nada de eso porque era ya pasado y mi futuro estaba aquí con mis amigos- Hipo se acercó un poco a Astrid pero ella se alejó- contigo.

-Como lo dijiste eso ya es pasado y Jake ahora es mi futuro- Astrid volteó la mirada muy seria hacia Hipo cosa que enojó más al vikingo.

-¡JAKE JAKE JAKE! ¡ÉL OTRA VEZ!-gritó hipo desesperado por la vikinga y por escuchar aquel nombre- ¿Qué no entiendes que él es el malo aquí?

-No- respondió Astrid de la misma manera en que el le había dicho cuando habían descubierto la isla de los dragones- y ahora vete que estoy esperando a Jake para ir al festejo de esta noche.

-Tu no irás a ningún lado- Hipo tomó a Astrid y la metió en su habitación, corrió hacia la puerta antes de que la vikinga lo alcanzara ya que no la cerró y llamó a la dragona de Astrid- No la dejes salir ¿entendiste?- Torméntula asintió con la cabeza e Hipo corrió hacia las casas de los huéspedes esperando encontrar a Jake y acabar con todo esto.

-¡HIPO!- gritó Astrid desde la puerta de su casa- Torméntula déjame pasar- suplico la vikingo- ¡Por favor!- la dragona se negó dejar pasar a Astrid que resignada y preocupada entró a su casa y sentándose en el sillón de madera y viendo por la ventana que también cubría su dragona el paso, miró la luna y las estrellas de aquella noche tan fría- Hipo no te lastimes de nuevo por favor.

A lo lejos en una de las casas donde se hospedaban todos aquellos visitantes en la isla que no sean dragones se encontraba aquel hombre del que supuestamente Astrid estaba enamorada aunque el mundo no le creyera.

-¿Y que tal me veo Enrique?- preguntó Jake mirándose a si mismo.

-Igual que hace veinte minutos- contestó Enrique .

-Sabes, ese tal Hipo me dejo la cara hinchada- dijo Jake tocando su rostro- pero me las pagará cada día del resto de su vida al verme con su linda noviecita.

-Mejor aún- rió Jake- así no me culparan de haberle robado la novia al hijo del Jefe en Berk, aunque sería una muy buena historia.

-Por que no solo lo deja en paz señor le irá muy mal si lo llegan a descubrir.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- preguntó Jake- además nunca me descubran Enlique- el escudero miró a Jake un tanto confundido a Jake y también un tanto enojado por que solo hay una persona en este mundo que lo llama de esa manera- ¿Qué pasa te molesta que te llame así?

Enrique tomó desprevenido a Jake, agarró su playera y lo azotó contra la pared- Jamás me vuelva a llamar así entendió porque…

-Jajaja no me digas que te enamoraste de mi hermanita- Jake se comenzó a burlar de el escudero- Tu trabajo era enamorarla y el que se terminó enamorando de ella fuiste tú.

-¿Eso le parece gracioso?- Enrique estaba comenzado a enfadarse de verdad.

-Si y demadiado- el escudero estuvo a punto de golpearlo y lo hubiera logrado si no era por aquel joven que lo impidió.

-Déjalo Enrique- dijo Hipo que estaba parado en la perta de la casa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Hipo?- susurró Enrique al soltar a Jake y caminando hacia el.

-Vengo a terminar con todo esto.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Enrique- vámonos de aquí.

Enrique tomó a Hipo por el brazo para llevarlo lejos de esa casa pero Hipo se soltó del agarré.

-No iré a ningún lado- dijo Hipo mirando a Enrique- pero tu si ve y busca a Camicazi.

-Pero Hipo…

-Hazlo- Enrique salió corriendo de la casa dejando solos a Jake y al castaño.

-Desde cuando tantas confiancitas con mi escudero- preguntó Jake después de que Enrique se fuera.

-Eso no te importa.

-Tienes razón- rió Jake- sabes me dejaste hinchado mi rostro.

-No te preocupes- sonrió Hipo- eso lo podemos arreglar.

-Eso espero.

En casa del jefe una vikinga sentada y recostada en la pared comenzaba abrir los ojos después de un rato de descanso a lado de su mejor amigo Hipo o bueno su mejor amigo el aire.

-¿Hipo?- la vikinga llamo a su amigo al levantarse del suelo- ¿Dónde estas?

La vikinga buscaba por toda la casa a Hipo y de paso ordenaba un poco las cosas que el vikingo estando enojado arrojo y las cosas que rompió las apiló para dejarlas como leña para el fuego pero aun así no encontró al vikingo.

-¿Me pregunto si habrá ido a buscarla?- se preguntó Camicazi- será mejor ir a ver.

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el cuarto de Hipo para buscar algo entre sus cosas, su espada, y cuando por fin la encontró la colgó en su cinturón y corrió a casa de la vikinga oji-azul pero mientras ella corría colina abajo Enrique llegaba por el otro lado a casa del jefe buscando a Camicazi.

-¡¿Camicazi estas aquí?!- gritó el escudero al entrar a la casa de Hipo, pero no encontró a nadie.-Rayos ya debe estar en el gran salón.

Enrique se apresuró a llegar al gran salón y ahí comenzó a buscar a Camicazi.

Camicazi llegó a casa de Astrid algo sorprendida por ver a Torméntula cubriendo la puerta y la ventana, la vikinga se acercó a ella y le preguntó si la dejaba pasar, la dragona acepto ya que Hipo le había dicho que no dejara salir a Astrid nunca dijo nada de no dejar pasar a alguien así que la dejó entrar.

-Gracias- abrió poco a poco la puerta de la casa, todo estaba en silencio, en la sala solo había una vela y estaba a un lado de la ventana junto a un libro, entre más cerca del centro de la sala más nerviosa se sentí hasta que escucho un ruido–Debes de estar…- De la nada una sombra atacó a la vikinga pero ella por reflejo lo esquivó- escondida.

-¡¿Tú que haces aquí?- preguntó Astrid enojada tomando la espada de Camicazi que se había zafado del cinturón cuando esquivo el ataque de Astrid.

-Vine a buscar a Hipo- dijo Camicazi tratando de golpear a la vikinga en las costillas para que le devolviera su espada pero Astrid esquivo aquel golpe pero no contaba con que una de las manos se acercaba a ella y la golpeo en el estómago.

-Pues como podrás ver…-dijo Astrid frotándose con una de las manos el estómago- Hipo no esta aquí.

-¡No seas llorona!- se burlo Camicazi tomando su espada del suelo.

-He soportado peores- contestó la oji-azul.

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Quién?

-Tu sabes de quien estoy hablando.

-Lo se.

-¿Entonces?- por tan solo un momento la habitación se quedo en silencio.

-Se fue hace un rato- dijo finalmente la rubia- ¿Qué no ves que me dejó encerrada?

-Su motivos habrá tenido para hacerlo- dijo Camicazi- si lo conocieras sabrías que si el hará hasta lo imposible para proteger a los que ama.

Astrid volvió a guardar silencio ya que no sabía que decir, Camicazi por su parte decidió dejar aquella casa para ir en busca de su amigo pero Astrid la detuvo.

-¿Qué se siente?

-¿Qué se siente que?- preguntó Camicazi un tanto confundida.

-¿Qué se siente tener el amor de Hipo?

-Yo no tengo su amor- contestó Camicazi.

-¡Claro que lo tienes!- gritó la oji-azul mirando a la vikinga. Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar poco a poco.

-Te duele ¿Verdad?- sonrió Camicazi- Te duele tan siquiera pensar que Hipo pueda amar a otra que no seas tu.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces porqué quieres llorar?- le gritó la vikinga bog-boglar a Astrid.

-Yo no quiero llorar.

-No mientas tus ojos lo dicen todo- comenzó Camicazi que ya hablaba un poco más relajada- tus ojos tienen odio y tristeza combinadas con confusión e intriga.

¡CÁLLATE!- grito la vikinga -¡CÁLLATE! ¡TU ERES LA QUE MIENTE , DICES SABER TODO SOBRÉ HIPO CUANDO LLEVAS SEIS AÑOS SIN VERLO.

-¡HAY PERO MIRA QUIEN LO DICE! ¡ POR THOR NIÑA!- dijo Camicazi en tono sarcástico lo cual molesto aún más a la chica oji-azul y de aquello hermosos ojos comenzaban a brotar un par de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo te atreves...

-¡NO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES TU?!-interrumpió Camicazi- Fueron seis años de no verlo pero siempre estuve al pendiente de él y de todo lo ir hacia.

-Si claro- río Astrid con un tono burlón.

-Aunque no lo creas- dijo Camicazi- En cambio ¿Tu qué hiciste? ¡Lo ignoraste por completo! ¡TODOS AQUÍ LO HICIERON! Y no solo eso, se burlaban de él y fue durante quince años Astrid. Después de la última vez que lo vi teníamos catorce años y ustedes lo comenzaron a respetar cuando él mágicamente se convirtió en un entrenador de dragones cuando el tenía quince años, lo dejaron un año más de soledad. ¡AHORA DIME ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE CONOCE MÁS A HIPO?!

Astrid no decía nada el silencio reino sobre aquella habitación de nuevo y con la cabeza agachada, después de varios minutos la vikinga decidió hablar.

-Y no ... Sabes como... Me arrepiento de todo lo que paso.

-Y aún lo lástimas diciendo que estas enamorada de otro cuando no tienes idea de cuanto le importas a Hipo.

-Y el a mi.

-No lo creo- dijo Camicazi- si realmente te importara en lugar de andar diciendo tonterías le demostrarías tu amor. Yo en tu lugar nunca lo hubiera dejado ir.

-¿Qué no lo dejarías ir? - río Astrid - entonces dime ¿Por qué no te casaste con el cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

-¿Qué dices?- Camicazi de repente comenzó a sentirse nerviosa por tal pregunta- pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-Eso no importa-dijo Astrid con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pues sabía que ya tenía todas las de ganar - Ahora ¡Respóndeme!

-Nunca te lo diré- Camicazi abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, Astrid trató de perseguirla pero su dragona seguía impidiéndole el paso.

-Jajajaja es cierto tu no puedes salir de tu casa- se burlo Camicazi- Pobre de ti.

-¡CÁLLATE!- grito Astrid forcejeado con su dragona por que la dejara pasar- si pudiera salir de aquí...

-Pero no puedes, lo cual me da mucha risa.

-Linda- gritó un hombre que corría desde el gran recinto, Camicazi lo miro muy sorprendida al igual que Astrid que estaba detrás de su dragona -Linda tienes que venir- la mirada de Camicazi lo incomodaba un poco- ¿Pero qué tienes?.

-Hola- dijo Astrid desde su casa , Enrique ahora entendía por que Camicazi lo veía de aquella manera y le sorprendía tanto. Camicazi con una de sus manos sostenía su cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo- Wow Camicazi desde cuando tienes tanta confianza con el Escudero de tu hermano.

Camicazi miraba a la rubia vikinga un tanto enojada con ella y con Enrique otro poco - Eso no es de tu interés.

-Oh claro que lo es- dijo Astrid- Por que tampoco quiero que TU lastimes a Hipo.

Las dos vikingas comenzaron una discusión a fuera de la casa de la rubia Enrique tan solo la veía pelearse hasta que se le prendió el foco y por fin supo como detenerlas- ¡ESPEREN! tengo algo muy importante que decir- las vikingas tenían toda su atención en el - Yo vine a buscarte por que Hipo me lo pidió.

-¡HIPO?- gritaron las vikingas al unísono y se quedaron mirando después de haber gritado.

-Si, Camicazi, Hipo está con Jake en su casa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ POR QUÉ LOS DEJASTE SOLOS?

-El me lo pidió.

-Bien vamos- Enrique tomó a Camicazi de la mano, ya estaban dispuesto a correr cuando los detuvieron.

-¡ESPEREN!-grito Astrid desde Torméntula- No me puedes dejar aquí- Camicazi sabía que era verdad- Camicazi necesito saber la verdad, te lo pido, sácame de este dolor que tengo dentro y ayúdame a ser feliz.

Camicazi aunque no quisiera créelo, Astrid tenía toda la razón, su mirada se fue directo a Enrique, el sabía en lo que estaba pensando la vikinga Bog-Boglar y con la cabeza negaba la oportunidad de que el le contara algo- Lo siento Enlique- tras decir esto y sabiendo que tal vez la detendría corrió hacia la casa de Astrid le pidió a la dragona que no lo dejara pasar y agarrando a Astrid del brazo entraron a su casa y Camicazi cerró la puerta. Enrique trataba de pasar a impedir que la vikinga hiciera algo malo. Trato de todo pero la dragona no se movía.

-Camicazi no lo hagas- susurró Enrique quien trataba por todos los medios de entrar a aquella casa pero todos sus intentos fracasaron.

Patán se encontraba sentado a un lado de Brutilda y Patapaz estaba junto a Brutacio, no se han separado de ellos ni para saber algo acerca del festejo o algo parecido, solo querían estar al pendiente de los gemelos hasta que despertarán.

Patán no soltaba la mano de la gemela en ningún momento, tampoco quería dejarla por temor a que despertara y lo primero que viera fuera un frío y seco techo de madera y no fuera él, aquella persona que la quería en secreto.

Patapez estaba en una silla junto a Brutacio leyéndole algunas leyendas acerca del Cremallerus que se encontraban en el libro de dragones, esperaba que su sentido de locura y la palabra peligro lo despertarán pero el gemelo seguía dormido, aquellos ojos estaban cerrados igual que los de su hermana.

-Si me enteró quien fue el que les hizo esto…-Patán parecía realmente destrozado al ver a sus amigos de esa forma y sin oportunidad alguna de ayudarlos ya que no sabían nada de lo que había pasado esa noche solo ellos mismos. Patapez notó el cambio de su amigo, se levanto de aquella silla y caminó hasta su amigo tomándole el hombro para demostrarle que tiene su apoyo incondicional, aunque en momentos se pelearán en ocasiones como estas todo el pasado se olvida y solo se acompaña.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo Patapez tratando de consolar a su compañero cosa que internamente Patán agradeció pero agacho la cabeza perdiendo la mirada en aquel suelo de madera y sosteniendo las manos de Brutilda entre las suyas pero Patán sintió un movimiento en ellas y una voz llamó la atención de los dos vikingo.

-Pa…tán- dijo la gemela con un poco de dificultad al hablar, esta intentó moverse pero por las heridas que tenía el hacerlo le causo mucho haciendo dar un fuerte gritó, Patán y Patapez la sujetaron hacia la cama para que evitará moverse, eso sí, la sujetaron lo más suave y delicadamente posible para no ser ellos quien la fueran a lastimar.

-Brutilda no te muevas- dijo Patán con una sonrisa en el rostro pues su vikinga había despertado- tranquilízate si no lo haces te puedes lastimar.

-Tienen…que…protegerlo- logró decir la gemela con mucha dificultad pues estaba muy débil para hacerlo.

-Patapez llama a la curandera- dijo Patán, Patapez asintió y salió del cuarto en busca de alguna curandera que pudiera ayudarlo con su amiga, cuando por fin logró encontrarla rápidamente la llevó con la gemela, al llegar comenzó a examinarla, Brutilda seguía despierta pero por su apariencia no sería por mucho tiempo.

-Pro…te…janlo- dijo la gemela tomando las manos de Patán entre las suyas le entregó un par de papeles- Pro…tejan…a…Hipo.

La vikinga volvió a cerrar sus ojos cosa que espanto mucho a Patán y a Patapez que asustados comenzaron a gritar su nombre al pensar lo peor, la curandera volvió a examinarla y tranquilizó a los dos vikingos.

-Brutilda volvió a quedarse dormida chicos, tranquilos- dijo la curandera sonriéndoles- Esta demasiado débil por eso le costaba trabajo hablar es por ello volvió a quedarse dormida.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Patapez tomando la manos de la curandera, esta asintió y se retiró de la habitación ya no la necesitaban por ahora- Patán ¿Qué fue lo que te dio?

Patán abrió sus manos y vio los pequeños papeles que la gemela le había dado antes de volver a desmayarse y junto a Patapez comenzaron a leer aquellas notas, sus rostros cambiaron de tranquilidad a furia pues lo que tenían en sus manos era la prueba que necesitaban para saber quien era el culpable de lo que les paso a los gemelos y quién era el culpable de ello.

-Yo lo mato- Patán caminó furioso hacia la puerta pero Patapez se lo impidió- ¡Déjame pasar!

-No lo haré- dijo Patapez impidiendo la salida de este- no si estas en ese estado.

-¿Cómo quieres que este si ese hijo de troll le hizo esto a los gemelos?

-Si y de esa forma solo causaras más problemas- dijo Patapez- mejor hay que buscar a Hipo el sabrá que hacer.

Patán asintió y cuando quería volver a caminar hacia la puerta Patapez volvió a impedírselo.

-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Patán.

-Voy yo solo ellos necesitan a alguien aquí que les hable para que sepan que alguien los esta esperando- Patán dirigió la mirada hacia sus amigos, sabía que Patapez tenía la razón y aunque la idea de que Patapez de fuera solo y con toda la diversión no le agradaba pero sabía que Brutilda lo necesitaba y no podía dejarla sola asolo asintió con la cabeza y dejo a Patapez irse con las notas, el se sentó en medio de los dos gemelos y comenzó a platicarles un cuento que a los tres les gustaba cuando eran niños y que ellos mismos inventaron "LOS DOS GEMELOS Y UN PATÁN".

Patapez bajaba las escaleras corriendo y en el caminó se tropezó con la curandera que hace unos momentos los había ayudado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Patapez y ayudando a la curandera a ponerse de pie-No la ví.

-No te preocupes- dijo la curandera-¿Y a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Hipo.

-¿El hijo del jefe?.

-Si ese mismo.

-Escuche que tuvo un problema y ahora lo tienen castigado.

-¿Qué?- dijo Patapez, estaba asombrado y no podía creer lo que la mujer le decía- ¿Y dónde esta?

-No lo se – respondió la curandera- pero si buscas a su amiga como se llama…Camicazi tal vez ella te diga donde esta.

-Muchas gracias- Patapez corrió hasta su dragona y voló por los cielos de Berk en busca de la vikinga- ¿Dónde estas Camicazi? Te necesitamos.

Camicazi y Enrique llegarón a casa de Jake, tomo mundo estaba ahí y eso no le gusto a ninguno de los dos, la gente salía de la casa con muebles rotos cargando y algunas otras cosas que estaban destruidas, afuera de la casa se encontraba Jake sentado junto a una curandera que lo estaba revisando y saliendo de la casa estaba Estoico que caminó hasta Camicazi y no traía buena cara al parecer.

-Camicazi…hija- comenzó Estoico- Lo siento pero Hipo no podrá ir contigo esta noche al festejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?- dijo Camicazi muy soprendida.

-Pues como podrás ver…- dijo Estoico mirando a toda la gente que salía de la casa- tenemos un inconveniente con el y tuve que castigarlo.

-¿Dónde esta?- preguntó Enrique, Estoico se sorprendió por aquella pregunta.

-Esta en una celda castigado por su mala conducta- dijo Bocón acercándose a los demás- Ahí se quedara hasta que se disculpe con Jake o este se vaya.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es injusto.

-Pensé que estarías de acuerdo Camicazi, es tu hermano…

-Ese tipo no es nada mío pero Hipo si lo es- gritó Camicazi- Voy a ir a buscarlo.

-Yo te acompaño- Enrique quería seguirla pero esta se lo impidió.

-No tu quédate aquí con Jake, el te necesita.

-No me dejes.

-Nunca lo haría y lo sabes- Camicazi se despidió de Enrique con un abrazo y después corrió hacia la plaza ya que era la ruta más rápida para llegar a donde Hipo se encontraba, solo que en el camino una imagen muy conocida se le apareció.

Una mujer de cabello rubio bajaba de aquel barco y seguida de ella venía un hombre de barba negra al igual que su cabello pero ambos estaban cortos, la mujer al momento de ver a Camicazi se abalanzo hacia ella le dio un gran abrazo.

-Madre ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó muy sorprendida la vikinga.

-Hola hija parece que no te alegras de verme.

-No es eso, lo siento pero me sorprende el hecho de que te encuentres aquí.

-Hola- saludó aquel hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola…padre- saludó Camicazi.

-Te sorprende nuestra llegada ¿No es cierto?

-Siendo sincera- dijo Camicazi- Si ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

-Tu hermano nos mando llamar- dijo su madre

-¿Jake les pidió que vinieran?

-Si, dijo que tenía una noticia importantes que darnos-

Camicazi no tomó muy bien esa noticia pues sabía lo que se estaba acercando lo cual la puso muy nerviosa y su madre, extrañada de su reacción quiso saber si se encontraba bien.

-Si madre estoy bien- dijo Camicazi- Me disculpan me tengo que retirar por que tengo algo que hacer.

-Esta bien- La vikinga se despidió de sus padres y corrió hacia Hipo en el camino se encontró con Patapez que le dijo que también buscaba al vikingo, la ayudó a subirse a Gordontúa y juntos volaron hacia el vikingo. Al llegar todo era obscuro en la entrada se encontraron una Antorcha y con ayuda de la dragona lograron encender, entraron a aquel lugar al comenzar a caminar a lo lejos pudieron divisar una pequeña luz que al irse acercando es luz se hacía más clara, al final de aquel pasillo y en la celda más lejana se encontraba aquel joven de cabello castaño y alborotado.

-Hola Hipo- saludó la vikinga- ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues creo que bien- contestó Hipo.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar Hipo?

-Si-sonrió el vikingo- aquí fue donde mi padre nos castigo por destruir toda la casa jugando "Vikingos y dragones!

-Lo se fue maravilloso.

-Y ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Hola Hipo- saludo Patapez- Vine a hablar con ustedes dos.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto Hipo.

-Sobre esto- Patapez les entrego las notas que Brutilda les había dado al principio no entendían pero al continuar leyendo la confusión se fue y lograron entender.

Hipo comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de la celda aunque era muy pequeña, estaba sumamente molesto.

-Muy bien Camicazi es hora de que no digas a que viniste realmente.

Hipo y Patapez miraban muy seriamente a la vikinga hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Muy bien les diré- comenzó Camicazi- Mi nuevo padre es el jefe de una de las tribus cercanas a mi isla.

-Si eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Patapez.

-Pues el ya quiere retirarse pero no quiere dejarle el poder a Jake sino a mí.

-Entonces que busca Jake aquí?- preguntó Hipo.

-Su padre le dio una condición a Jake para que heredara el poder.

-¿Y cuál es esa condición?-preguntó Patapez.

-Que tenía que casarse con una mujer linda y de la manera correcta.

-¿Qué?- gritó Hipo.

-Espera ¿a que te refieres con la manera correcta?-pregunto de nuevo Patapez.

-Significa que ella se tiene que enamorar de él y él de ella.

-Pero ella no esta enamorada de Jake- dijo Hipo.

-Ni Jake de ella- dijo Patapez.

-Ese es el punto- dijo Camicazi- Él solo quiere tener el poder de su padre.

-Y lastimará a Astrid en el proceso- dijo Hipo.

-No solo eso- comentó Camicazi- Mis padres acaban de llegar a la isla por que Jake los mando llamar.

-¿Crees que le pida matrimonio?- dijo Patapez.

-¡NO! ¡ESO NUNCA LO PERMITIRÉ!- exclamó Hipo.

-Debemos de hacer algo y rápido.

-Pero Hipo tu no puedes salir de aquí por todo lo que le hiciste a Jake y a sus cosas- dijo Parapez.

-Yo nunca lo toque- Camicazi y Parapez lo veían muy confundidos- miren yo llegue con Jake e intente hablar con él.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ Flashback ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

-Jake tienes que dejarla a ella en paz- dijo Hipo.

-¿Y si no quiero?- se burló Jake.

-No te dejaré lastimarla.

-Tú me dejarás- Jake tomó una de las sillas y la arrojó hacia la pared.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Gritó Hipo viendo como Jake rompía todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, más sillas, la mesa, incluso la cama, Hipo trataba de detenerlo pero no lo lograba.

-Tú me dejarás hacer lo que yo quiera- Jake se comenzó a golpear solo en la cara y en el cuerpo muy fuerte y cuando se golpeó con la pared Jake cayó al suelo. Hipo corrió a auxiliarlo, pero se mancho las manos de sangre y después de eso su padre junto con otros vikingos llegaron a casa de Jake y se lo llevaron a la celda.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ Fin de Flashback۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Hipo.

-Entonces Jake se lastimó solo. dijo Patapez.

-Ese malnacido- dijo Camicazi- Yo misma lo acabaré con mi espada.

-No yo me ocuparé de él -dijo Hipo muy seria- haré que pague por lo que le hizo a los gemelos- Patapez al escuchar aquellas palabras quedó muy asombrado, él no estaba seguro de quien era el responsable de lo que paso con los gemelos- no dejaré que lastime a Astrid, nadie se mete con mi familia.

(¯`·._) ( **AVÁNCE** ) (¯`·._)

**-No se que hacer Brutilda- dijo Astrid entre sollozos y del fondo escuchó una voz conocida.**

**-Dile que lo amas con eso el estará feliz donde quiera que el este.**

* * *

**Y bien ¿Qué tal? feo, aburrido, divertido como siempre estoy abierta a comentario o sugerencia :D**

**Bueno ahora si les diré, el día de ayer terminé mi semestre, y estoy un poco triste por ello por que ya no veré a mis amigos tan seguido como antes y eso es malo ya que con varios de ellos me lleve súper bien y los voy a extrañar y ****bueno ayer nos tomamos fotos y nos despedimos pero mientras les dejaba un comentario quise tomarme una foto con mi perro mientras estaba terminado de escribir la historia( por que yo tenía la intención se subirlo ayer pero no pude) entonces mi lindo perro apretó no se que cosa y trabo mi computadora, tuve que reiniciarla y se me olvido guardarlo y bueno ya se imaginaran como me puse, mi computadora siempre guarda a cada 5 minutos mi archivo y si cuando prendió lo abrí y ahí estaba pero se trabo word y mi archivo como apenas se estaba guardando al cerrarlo se daño el archivo y ya no pude abrigo así que tuve que volver a empezarlo desde donde si lo deje guardado. y hasta ahora lo terminé.**

**Me siento feliz de que se haya borrado de alguna manera por que me quedó mejor jijijiji o eso creo.**

**Bueno quiero agradecerle a: **

**ME-ME-ROTAMUNDO: gracias por siempre dejarme reviews es una gran inspiración para mi leerlos. :D**

**aleprettycat: Jajaja lo se son ganas de ahorcar a Jake pero no te preocupes haremos que pague :D bueno Hipo se encargará de él.**

**OSCURAMX: cuando lo escribí me sentí muy rara por que yo amo a los gemelos pero creo que era necesario para la siguiente parte aun así muchas gracias por tu reviews.**

**Nightspider: espero haber cumplido con la parte que me pediste yo también creo que era parte fundamental muchas gracias por recordarme**

**extar: si lo se es mucho drama no creí que saliera así.**

**maylu-liya: Aquí esta el capítulo espero realmente actualizar un poco más rápido.**

**Bueno eso es todo por mi espero actualizar pronto see you around :D**


	7. Preguntas complicadas respuestas simples

Hola ¿Cómo están? Se que dije que actualizaría pronto por que ya estaba de vacaciones pero tuve unos pequeños problemitas esta semana y bueno ya se los explicaré al final de este capítulo, realmente creí que este sería el último pero no aún falta uno (eso creo) por que aun faltan explicaciones y peleas por ahí jijijijijijiji.

**Bueno los personajes que aquí aparecen no son míos si no de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell yo solo me divierto escribiendo esta historia por que espero con ansias la segunda película pero con tantos clips e imágenes que han salido siento que ya la he visto toda jajajaja :D**

* * *

A veces cuando estamos enojados podemos decir varias cosas que ni siquiera sentimos y somos controlados por aquella ira, que sin saberlo, podemos herir a gente importante para nosotros. Todos hemos pasado por ello, perdemos el control y no sabemos lo que hacemos, solo herimos y después nos arrepentimos pero ya esta hecho, por eso no te dejes llevar por tu ira nunca sabes que podría pasar después de aquel momento y solo piensas en pedirle perdón por que sabes que fue lo que hiciste, pero y si esa persona ya no te perdona, y si ya no puedes arreglarlo ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Qué debo de hacer yo? en algunas ocasiones parece que hay preguntas que no parecen tener respuesta alguna, aunque como dicen por ahí "A veces las preguntas son complicadas y las respuestas muy simples"

Astrid caminaba a paso lento y con el pensamiento en las nubes, todos en Berk estaban muy emocionados por el gran festejo que tendrían estas noche pero parece que algunos no se sienten de esa manera, muchos tienen la cabeza agachada y con la mirada hacia el suelo por que querían salir de aquella celda en al que injustamente fue sometido, otros desean que la persona que quieres despierte para poder volver a ver aquellos ojos hermoso y que junto a su hermano destruyeran medio Berk y otros querían encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta que la estaba matando ¿Lo amaba lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a todos por él? Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera siente algo por el más que odio y repulsión, ella estaba enamorada del joven más inteligente de todos y por supuesto ante sus ojos y el de todas las chicas de Berk, el más guapo, antes su miedo era que descubrieran cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de ella hacia aquel vikingo pero ahora su miedo es el ya no poder volver a tomar su mano ni poder abrazarlo y que aquel momento en el que sus labios se juntaron nunca más se vuelva a repetir y ahora sea otra la que disfrute del placer de besar aquellos labios con los que todas las noches soñaba, eso seria algo que sin duda la mataría.

Llegó a una casa grande donde se podían ver velas prendidas por todos lados y a muchas mujeres caminando de un lado a otro, vestidas de blanco, algunas de ellas cargaban baldes de agua con mantas y muchas otras tenían manchas rojas por todo el cuerpo, Astrid no se asustaba por ello, más bien sentía tristeza al ver que mucha gente el día de hoy va a celebrar y muchas otras familiar están a la espera de que sus seres queridos abran los ojos y les digan "Hola familia ¿Cómo han estado?" les diera un fuerte abrazo y juntos irse de aquel lugar para llegar a casa como ella lo esperaba de sus amigos que estaban en aquel cuarto que esta subiendo las escaleras donde están los gemelos aún dormidos.

-Brutilda… Brutacio- dijo la vikinga al entrar en aquella habitación con sus manos toco su pecho y varias lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir de aquellos ojos azules, Astrid tomó una de las sillas de madera y la coloco a un lado de la gemela, Patán estaba dormiido junto a Brutacio con la cabeza recostada sobre la cama, Astrid se relajo un poco ya que nadie escucharía nada- Brutilda tienes que despertar, no sabes como te necesito en esto momentos, quiero que me abrases como siempre lo haces y que me digas que todo estará bien como el día que estuvimos en la isla dragón recuerdas.

.. .¸¸ ´¯` .¸¸¤ Flashback ¤¸¸. ´¯` ¸¸. ..

-Yo realmente creí que no tocaría juntas- susurró la gemela para Astridy cruzó sus brazos.

-La verdad yo también pero velo como una oportunidad- Brutilda quedo un poco confundida por lo que había dicho su amiga.

-¿Una oportunidad? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Si mira yo estaré con Brutacio, el escuchó nuestra plática recuerdas, está es mi oportunidad para "hablar" con él.

-Ahora entiendo- sonrió la gemela- y yo estaré con Hipo.

-Exacto.

-Pero el no escuchó nada de nuestra conversación.

-Lo se pero mira tu que estas cerca de él tienes que evitar que algunos de esos hijos de Troll vayan a decir algo- dijo Astrid tomando el hombro de su amiga- Y tienes que cuidarlo mucho tu sabes por que.

-Si ya se- Brutilda volteo a ver a todos los demás y Astrid también lo hizo- será mejor que regresemos- Astrid apenas iba a dar el paso cuando la gemela la detuvo- Recuerda que todo va a estar bien.

.. .¸¸ ´¯` .¸¸¤ Fin de flashback ¤¸¸. ´¯` ¸¸. ..

-Astrid- la vikinga se levantó muy rápido de la silla por el susto que su amigo le acababa de dar, se limpio las lágrimas con sus manos y trató de disimular un poco- Yo también la necesito pero aún así ninguno de los dos despierta.

-Patán creí que estabas dormido- dijo la rubia.

-Y lo estaba, solo que escuche un ruido y vi que eras tú- Patán años atrás hubiera aprovechado este momento en el que Astrid esta débil para conquistarla pero ahora no.

-Lo siento si te desperté es solo que vine a visitar a mis amigos.

-No te preocupes, mejor dime ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú?- preguntó Patán acercándose a Astrid y frotándose los ojos- te veo triste y tus ojos también me lo dicen.

-No es nada Patán.

-¿Es por lo de Hipo?-

-Ya los escuchaste ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia vikinga.

-Si ya lo se todo- dijo Patán- Tu sabes que aquí todo mundo se entera de las noticias.

-¡Lo sé!

-Y bueno ¿Qué harás al respecto?

-Ya no se que hacer Patán- Astrid trataba de no volver a llorar pero parece que era inevitable para ella hasta que una voz los distrajo.

-Demuéstrale que lo amas en donde quiera que él este- dijo Enrique entrando a la habitación del cuarto.

-Tu eres el escudero de Jake ¿no es así?- preguntó Patán.

-Así es mi nombre es…

-Enrique ya lo se- interrumpió Astrid- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo- Dijo el escudero muy serio.

-¿Y sobre qué?- dijo Patán- claro si se puede saber.

-Lo siento pero esto es solo entre ella y yo.

-Si necesitas decir algo tendrá que ser frente a él.

-Pero…

-Nada él es mi amigo- dijo Astrid- puede parecer lo que sea pero es mi amigo.

-Gracias- respondió el vikingo en forma de sarcasmo, Astrid tan solo le sonrió.

-Esta bien- contestó el escudero- ¿Quiero saber qué fue lo que te dijo Camicazi cuando estaban en tu casa?

-Eso no es algo que a ti te pueda interesar.

-Claro que me interesa.

-Y ¿Por qué?- preguntó Patán, Enrique comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, aunque se venia preparando en el camino no esperaba que fuera tan difícil.

-Mira Astrid esto es muy importante y necesito saberlo.

-Esta bien- dijo Astrid- yo te diré todo lo que ella me dijo si TÚ me dices lo que yo quiera saber.

-No hay trato- se negó Enrique aunque sabía que de las dos formas saldría perdiendo.

-Entonces olvídalo no te diré nada.

-Astrid- Enrique trató de tomar a Astrid del brazo pero Patán se lo impidió.

-No es conveniente que la toques- dijo Patán enfrente de Enrique- No la conoces.

-Claro que la conozco- Astrid se giro hacia Enrique- y a ti Patán.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi- Astrid y Patán estaban confundidos pues Enrique apenas los conocía y decía que ya sabía todo sobre ella y él.

-Tu color favorito es el azul igual que tus ojos, eres muy fuerte y ágil y sobre todo siempre defiendes lo que piensas y lo que amas, tu dragón es un Nadder Mortal y se llama Torméntula y no te gusta perder- comenzó Enrique dejando a una Astrid demasiado asombrada- y tu, eres uno de los más fuertes en Berk tu dragón es un Pesadilla Monstruosa llamado Diente Púa al que a veces no tratas bien y termina quemándote el trasero, tampoco te gusta perder y te peleas mucho con Astrid y por lo que veo estas enamorado de Brutilda.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Astrid apenas saliendo de su impresión.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Patán.

-Ya les dije que yo los conozco y…- pero ya no pude terminar por que Patán lo tomo de su chaleco alzándolo del suelo.

-Tienes muchas razón soy uno de los más fuertes en esta isla y no me costará nada terminarte- Astrid tomó a Patán e hizo que soltará al escudero dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Cálmate Patán- dijo mirando a Enrique- Explícanos todo por que nunca te habíamos visto hasta el día que llegaste con Jake.

-Dime que fue lo que hablaste con Camicazi.

-Primero dime tu…- Astrid estaba comenzando a desconfiar demasiado en Enrique y no llegó a terminar de hablar por que este la interrumpió.

-Astrid no sabes lo importantes que esto, una persona importante puede ser lastimada por ello y necesito saber que fue lo que te dijo por que si quieres que te diga lo que yo se tu también tendrás que decirme todo lo que tu sabes.

-¿Pero de que hablas?- dijo Astrid- ella nunca me llegó a contar nada.

-¿Qué?- Enrique estaba bastantes sorprendido pues esperaba que le dijera varias cosas acerca del pasado.

-Ella quería decirme algo, al principio, pero después pareció arrepentirse, vio por la ventana y tan solo agacho la mirada y tras unos minutos en silencio me pidió perdón, me dijo que no podía decirme nada por que una persona que es muy importante para ella podría ser perjudicada y todo podría venirse abajo, eso es todo lo que ella me dijo y después salió corriendo.

-Eso es todo lo que ella te dijo…

-Si no me dijo más- Enrique parecía haber quedado en shock, pero fue tanto tiempo el que estuvieron dentro de la casa que pensó que habría dicho más y eso le sorprendía, que no podía decir nada por no querer lastimar a una persona importante para ella, no podía seguir callándolo tenía que hablar o ella saldrá aun más lastimada.

-¿Astrid realmente no tienes idea del por que Hipo no se casó con Camicazi en aquel momento?- dijo tras unos minutos de silencio en aquella habitación, Astrid lo negó con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar en la silla junto a Brutilda- Tu… y yo… fuimos la razón por la cual ellos no se casarón.

-¿Qué?-Ambos vikingos estaban realmente sorprendidos por aquella declaración hecha por el escudero

̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿

En aquel lugar todo era frío y obscuro tan solo dos antorchas alumbraban a los tres vikingos que se encontraban dentro de aquel lugar abandonado y que solo se ocupaban para enjaular aquellas personas que hacen mal en Berk y es solo hasta que se le dicte un castigo dado por el jefe de la isla.

Hipo y Patapez no le quitaban la mirada a Camicazi, el castaño parecía estar enojado con su amiga por haberle escondido algo tan importante como saber cuales eran las verdaderas intensiones de Jake con Astrid, y Camicazi sabía que tenía toda la razón de enojarse con ella pero era por su propio bien ¿Qué habría hecho si se hubiera enterado desde el principio?, por supuesto algo más inteligente pero en ese momento ella no lo pensó de aquella forma, se sentía avergonzada y triste por no poder ver a los ojos a su amigo y creyó por tan solo un instante que él jamás la perdonaría pero esa idea se le borró de la cabeza cuando Hipo, a pesar de estar tras aquellos barrotes, acercó a la joven y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo en aquellos momentos, Camicazi se sentía feliz de recibir aquel gesto.

-Hiciste lo correcto- le susurró Hipo a su oído- Yo lo habría corrido de inmediato de la isla y se que tu siempre haces cosas como esta solo por protegerme.

-Pensé que estarías enojado- Camicazi abrazaba muy fuerte a su amigo y algunas lágrimas brotaban por aquellos hermosos ojos.

-¿Enojado?¿Contigo? sabes que eso es imposible- Hipo se separó de aquel abrazo para tomar la cabeza de su amiga con sus manos y Camicazi solo tomó las de Hipo- Tú eres mi mejor amiga.

-Creí que Astrid lo era- Camicazi sonriñó e Hipo le devolvió el gesto.

-Tu sabes lo que ella significa para mi y es mucho más que una amiga- Hipo no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a su amiga sin soltar su cabeza, Camicazi volvió a abrazar a Hipo tan fuerte como los barrotes se lo permitían, Patapez por un lado, solo los veía, se sentía un poco incómodo pero no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por verlos tan unidos y pensar que la malda podría ganar si no hacían algo para impedírselo.

-Hipo- dijo al fin Patapez- Tenemos que detenerlo.

-Lo se- dijo Hipo- Pero no puedo salir de aquí

Camicazi soltó una leve carcajada a lo que los dos vikingos dirigieron su mirada en ella- ¡Que no recuerdas lo buena que soy con las cerraduras!- Camicazi saco su espada y con un movimiento logró abrir aquella cerradura, Hipo no estaba para nada sorprendido pero Patapez si lo estaba.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo un impresionado Patapez.

-Pues después de pasar aquí un par de horas esto se logra¡- dijo con tono triunfal la vikinga, aunque hipo no estaba para nada feliz de haber salido de aquel encierro pues ahora que podía hacer.

-Hipo- lo llamó su amiga- se lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos pero debes de saber que ella te ama.

Hipo sintió su alma renacer con las palabras que le dijo su amiga y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de nuevo como siempre lo habían hecho cada vez que alguien nombraba a Astrid o tan siquiera la veía desde lejos caminar y cada momento que pasaba junto a ella era como si el mundo no existiera y solo ellos dos habitaran la tierra, puede sonar ridículo para algunos pero para Hipo todo eso significaba amor.

-¿Enserio lo crees?- dijo hipo muy entusiasmado tomando a su amiga de los hombros.

-No lo creo- sonrió Camicazi- Lo se, ahora ve tras ella campeón.

Hipo no lo pensó más y salió corriendo de aquel lugar en dirección a casa de la vikinga su sonrisa era tan grande que no creía que nada pudiera arrebatarla y tenia tantas ganas de correr hasta ella y volver a sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos en la espera de escuchar aquel anhelado "Te amo Hipo" de sus labios con la esperanza de abrazarla y nunca más soltarla y por fin ser felices pero no la encontró por ahí y pensó que tal vez se encontrara junto con los gemelos y corrió hacia casa de las curanderas lo más rápido que podía.

Camicazi y Patapez se quedaron en aquel lugar solos después de que Hipo saliera corriendo, ella estaba muy feliz por tener un amigo como lo es Hipo.

-Será mejor ir al gran recinto Patapez- dijo Camicazi- No sabemos que este haciendo Jake en estos momentos con mi madre y su padre.

-Tienes razón además tenemos que asegurarnos de que Astrid no este con él cuando Hipo la encuentre-

-Cierto, será mejor que nos apuremos- juntos montaron a Gordontúa y volaron hacia el gran recinto esperando encontrar buenas noticias.

̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿

Astrid salió corriendo de la casa de las curanderas a toda la velocidad hacia el gran recinto pensando en todo lo que Enrique le había contado y sabía que decía la verdad por que los ojos no pueden mentir y aquel brillo en sus ojos era muy parecido al de Hipo cuando la veía por eso decidió creer en el sin dudarlo tan siquiera.

.. .¸¸ ´¯` .¸¸¤ Flashback ¤¸¸. ´¯` ¸¸. ..

-Yo conozco a Hipo y a Camicazi desde hace años-comenzó Enrique-tan solo éramos unos niños cuando los vi por primera vez jugando en aquella isla donde yo vivía, al verla por primera vez me enamoré perdidamente de ella pero como tu llegue a pensar que ella e Hipo estaban enamorados por que eran muy unidos por eso, a pesar de que se convirtieron en mis amigos, nunca les dije nada por que tenía miedo de que se sintieran incómodos ante mi secreto y no sabía que hacer por ello decidí callármelo.

-Justo como yo- dijo Astrid con la cabeza agachada.

-A Hipo solo lo veía muy poco y eso solo cuando venía a ver a Camicazi y a ella la veía diario por que se escaba de su casa por las noches para poder vernos y jugar aunque sea sin Hipo y no puedo negar que era muy diferente y me sentía muy nervioso al estar cerca de ella y sobre todo el estar solo con ella despertaba en mi sensaciones muy difíciles de explicar pero hermosas a la vez- Astrid sabía perfectamente como se sentía todo aquello por que ella misma ya lo había experimentado- decidí convertirme en el escudero de Jake para tenerla más cerca por que sus madre nos impidió ser novios por que lla tenía la idea de que ella se tenía que casar con Hipo pero un día ellos dos hablaron y bueno yo estaba presente cuando Hipo dijo que no quería casarse con ella por que estaba enamorado de otra chica llamada Astrid, Camicazi claro que se sorprendió y de inmediato comenzó a llorar, Hipo creyó que la había lastimado pero después ella lo abrazo y le dio las gracias para enseguida explicarle que ella tampoco estaba enamorada de él si no de mi y que también quería cancelar la boda pero no se atrevía, ahí fue cuando decidieron ir juntos a decírselos a sus padres, yo quise acompañarlos pero no me dejaron y tuve que esperar hasta que llegaran y fue tan feliz aquel momento en que ella llegó y me beso como si no hubiese un mañana para decirme "soy libre" a Hipo desde ese momento no lo volví a ver hasta el día que llegue con Jake a la isla. Cuando conocí a Jake supe que no era de fiar por eso me convertí en su escudero a espaldas de Camicazi para poder saber cuales eran los planes de Jake y poder protegerla de algún peligro pero si alguien llegase a descubrir quien realmente soy podrían… bueno no puedo decirlo

-¿Pero entonces como pudieron fingir que no se conocían?- preguntó Patán algo desconcertado.

-Le mandé una nota a Hipo diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer, el no sabía que Camicazi venía conmigo y ella y yo también acordamos fingir que no nos conocíamos para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Entonces aquel brazalete que le diste?- dijo Astrid.

-Hipo me lo mandó hace un par de años ese sería el regalo que le daría de compromiso pero como ya no lo necesitaba me lo entregó una nota y decía que se lo diera cuando llegara el momento- dijo Enrique acercándose a la vikinga y arrodillarse frente a ella- pero Astrid el te ama.

.. .¸¸ ´¯` .¸¸¤ Fin de flashback ¤¸¸. ´¯` ¸¸. ..

-Astrid corría y corría con la esperanza de encontrar a Hipo ahí pero su sorpresa fue otra al llegar.

-Astrid querida- dijo Jake tendiéndole la mano- ven a conocer a mis padres- Astrid sentía el mundo caerse en pedazos pero aún así se acerco a él.

-Si es linda- comentó el padre de Jake.

-Mucho gustó- saludó Astrid sin mirar a aquel señor a los ojos y a un lado de él vio a una mujer muy parecida a Camicazi solo un poco más llenita y supuso que debía de ser su madre.

-Hola Astrid- saludó la madre de Camicazi- Jake nos ha comentado mucho sobre ti- Astrid sonrió un poco seco cosa que noto Jake pero no le dio importancia.

-Me siento halagada- dijo Astrid un poco sonrojada.

-Astrid que bueno que llegaste por que tengo algo que preguntarte- dijo Jake tomando la mano de Astrid quien estaba un poco nerviosa, Camicazi y Patapez estaban llegando a el gran recinto cuando vieron a Jake junto a Astrid, Camicazi miró a Patapez muy nerviosa pues sabía que, aunque no habían llegado tarde, tampoco estaban muy a tiempo y aquella imagen lo revelaba todo.

-Tienes que ir a buscar a Hipo y decirle que tiene que venir antes de que sea tarde- Patapez asintió pero él no sabía por donde buscar por lo que su mirada decía- Búscalo en donde los gemelos ahí debe de estar.

Patapez tomó vuelo hacia aquel lugar tratando de ir lo más rápido posible dejando a Camicazi sola pensando en alguna manera de interrumpir aquel evento o al menos hasta que llegarán los refuerzos. Jake se estaba agachando y tomando la mano de la rubia vikinga decidió por fin hablar.

-Astrid- comenzó Jake ganándose la atención de todos los habitantes que se encontraban en ese momento- tu eres una persona muy importante para mi- La vikinga sabía que debía de hacer algo que los distrajera pero no se le ocurría nada hasta que la vela se le encendio- y por eso quiero pedirte que…-pero nunca logró terminar aquella frase por que Camicazi llegó gritando a el gran recinto y corrió a su madre para abrazarla.

-Madre perdón por no haberla recibido como usted se merece hace unos momentos- dijo Camicazi abrazada a su madre- Es solo que estaba un poco ocupada pero ahora puedo saludarla bien- Astrid sentía un gran alivio y agradecía a Camicazi haberla salvado aunque sea por aquel momento aunque Jake no estaba para nada contento con la interrupción de su hermanastra.

-Si me disculpas- dijo Jake enojado- estaba en medio de algo muy importante.

-Puedes hacerlo después- dijo Camicazi poniéndose enfrente de Jake- además tienes toda la noche pata decirlo no lo crees.

Camicazi podía haber ganado por aquella vez pero no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo y Astrid por ahora estaba a salvo y con la mirada le agradecía a la otra el haberla salvado

̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿

Enrique se quedo junto a Patán y los gemelos que aún seguían dormidos, Patán estaba en la silla donde minutos antes estuvo Astrid antes de salir corriendo hacia quien sabe donde después de hablar con el escudero aún seguía sin explicarse como pudieron haberlos engañado aunque sus razones habrán tenido aunque lo más extraño es que Patán últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en una persona un poco más sensible y otra cosa es ¿Dónde esta Chimuelo? Desde hace tiempo no se le ve.

-¿Es cierto?- comenzó Patán-¿Todo lo que dijiste hace un momento?

-Si- Enrique miraba por la ventana y se fijo en Brutacio para después ver a su hermana- Si hubiera dicho todo desde un principio no le hubiera pasado nada a los gemelos por mi culpa.

-Si es tu culpa- asintió Patán- pero ayudaste a Astrid para darse el valor de correr a Hipo.

-¿Enserio lo crees?- sonrío el escudero caminando hacia Patán.

-¡Astrid!-gritó Hipo llegando al cuarto con sus amigos y llamando la atención de Patán y Enrique.

-Ella acaba de salir corriendo de aquí- dijo Patán- pensé que te la encontrarías en el camino.

-Pues no, yo no me la encontré- Hipo agacho su cabeza y se sentó en una de las sillas para después recargar su cabeza en sus manos.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el escudero que se acercó a el vikingo- Te ves algo cansado.

-Si no te preocupes lo que pasa es que llevo corriendo un poco y por mi pierna a veces es un poco complicado.

-¿Creí que ya la habías modificado para esos casos?- dijo Patán.

-Yo también- dijo Hipo- es solo que necesita modificaciones aun no esta del todo listo.

De pronto el gemelo comienza a realizar unos soniditos un poco extraños, como si estuviera quejándose, Hipo y los demás se acercaron a el para saber que era lo que tenía y el gemelo poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos asustándose por ver a todos muy cerca de el.

-¡AHHHH!- gritó el gemelo por el susto y por el dolor de sus heridas-¡AHHHH!.

-¡Brutacio ya has despertado!- Patán estaba emocionado de que su amigo por fin abriera sus ojos.

-Acaso dormí demasiado- preguntó el vikingo frotándose los ojos con las manos.

-Si un buen rato diría yo- sonrió Hipo- ¿Pero cómo te sientes?

-Me duele todo.

-Pues claro después de aquella caída que tuvieron por culpa de ese cabeza Troll era de esperarse-Patán estaba realmente sorprendido de la recuperación de el gemelo, al parecer sus heridas ya estaban mejorando y después del descanso que tuvo, solo era lo adolorido aunque aún se sentía débil y e costaba incluso abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué cabeza de Troll- preguntó Brutacio.

-De Jake- dijo el escudero- supongo que de él están hablando.

-Pero Jake no nos hizo nada- Todos en aquella habitación quedaron muy asombrados era imposible lo que el gemelo les decía- miren si no me creen pásenme mi bota- el escudero hizo lo que el gemelo le pidió, tomó su bota del suelo y se la entregó al gemelo que le hizo un señal para que se moviera un poco y de la nada el gemelo arrojó su bota hasta su hermana logrando que esta despertara aunque gritando.

-¡Brutacio!- exclamó Hipo tras ver lo que acababa de hacer a su hermana.

-Brutilda- Gritó Brutacio viendo como todos estaban alrededor de la gemela para saber si se encontraba bien después de aquel golpe- Ya despierta.

-¿Qué te pasa tarado?- Brutilda también ya se encontraba mejor después de el momento en que les entregó las notas a Patán y a Patapez estaba igual que Brutacio, su tez era blanca mucho más de lo normal, parecían estar demasiado cansados a pesar de haber estado dormidos por bastante tiempo, estaban débil pues les costaba abrir los ojos tan siquiera pero su espíritu destructor se encontraba ahí en ellos sin haberse despegado aún así después del golpe.

-¿Oye recuerdas lo que paso en el momento en el que sufrieron el accidente en su dragón?- los gemelos parecían alterarse por un segundo por recordar a su dragón pero Hipo lo tranquilizó- Su dragón esta bien no pasa nada.

-Nunca he sido buena recordando cosas- dijo Brutilda.

-Claro eso lo sabemos- se burló su hermano.

-Gemelos pongan atención- dijo Enrique- yo tengo una idea de quien pudo haberles hecho era un hombre con la cara muy demacrada y sinceramente era feo.

-¿Y por que te fijas en eso?- preguntó la gemela con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso es demasiado raro- los gemelos se comenzaron reír, al parecer aun no perdían ese toque a pesar del dolor que eso les generaba.

-No lo digo por eso- respondió el vikingo.

-Aún así es gracioso- los gemelos se siguieron burlando.

-Gemelos guarden silencio por favor- los silencio Hipo.

-Yo solo estaba describiendo al hombre que vi un par de veces con Jake- dijo Enrique- tenia como una trenza en el cabello y un casco con unos cuerno junto con una marca en la cara y pintada de azul.

-Brutilda, Brutacio- los volteó a ver Hipo- ¿Quién era la persona que los atacó?.

-No nos atacó- aclaró Brutilda.

-Nosotros lo estábamos atacando ya que Jake huyó como nena- se burló de nuevo Brutacio.

-Como sea- los interrumpió Patán- ¿Quién era aquel tipo?

-Obviamente que era Dagur.

-¿Qué?- Hipo estaba sorprendido y aunque trataba de disimularlo un poco, era muy evidente ya que Patán estaba igual que el- No puede ser.

-Hipo- gritó Patapez quien entraba a la habitación- Tienes que venir rápido.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el vikingo algo asustado.

-Es Astrid- al escuchar ese nombre Hipo sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo- Ella esta con Jake, Camicazi esta tratando de distraerlos un poco pero no se si pueda, tienes que apurarte.

-Espera Hipo- lo detuvieron los gemelos- nosotros también queremos ir.

-¡No!- exclamó el vikingo- ustedes necesitan dormir.

-Despertaron-grito Patapez con felicidad- pensé que nunca lo harían.

-No tenemos tiempo para ponernos felices- dijo Patán- Hipo corre Patapez y yo nos encargamos de los gemelos.

-Gracias- dijo el vikingo- ojala Chimuelo estuviera aquí ya es tarde y no ha llegado.

-Yo puedo ir a buscar- dijo Enrique.

-¡Estas loco!- exclamó el vikingo- el no te conoce y te podría hacer daño.

-Es el precio que debo pagar- Enrique parecía decidido y sabía que cuando algo quería el lo hacia, en eso se parecía a Hipo.

-Esta bien pero ten cuidado- el escudero asintió para luego Hipo salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el gran recinto, era el único lugar donde podría estar ahora Jake- Espera Astrid ya voy para allá.

̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿̿̿̿̿'̿'̵͇̿̿=(•̪●)=/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿

Todos estaban en el gran recinto divirtiéndose con todos su conocidos, la madre de Camicazi y el padre de Jake junto con él se encontraban platicando con Estoico y Bocón mientras que Camicazi tenía a Astrid en uno de las esquinas del gran recinto evitando así que Jake tratará de realizar algo con Astrid.

-Tengo que evitar de cualquier forma que Jake haga algo- decía Camicazi en sus adentros aunque Astrid la interrumpió.

-Gracias- dijo Astrid dejando confundida a Camicazi.

-¿Gracias de que?.

-Por haber aceptado no casarte con Hipo por mi y … por Enrique.

-Ya lo sabes- dijo Camicazi temerosa.

-No te preocupes no diré nada ¿pero lo que no entiendo es de que te quería proteger Enrique?-Camicazi estaba apunto de responder cuando vió a Jake tratar de acercarse a ellas, tomó a Astrid de la mano y se la llevo al baño de mujeres, en aquel lugar le sería imposible a Jake entrar pero antes que nada reviso que estuviera vacío para que nadie lograra escuchar la plática que se venía.

-Cuando Jake llegó a la casa su padre lo llevó para que así no pudiera causar daño y el mismo lo vigilara pero algo dentro de mi no le creía y se lo conté a Enrique que al parecer a escondidas de mí se convirtió en su escudero con el fin de protegerme pero él corría peligro ya que mi madre sabía de la existencia de aquel joven del que yo estaba enamorada pero nunca logró verlo cara a cara por que ella impedía de vez en cuando que me viera con él pero Hio estaba ahí para apoyarme.

-Creí que Enrique no volvió a ver a Hipo después de que ustedes cancelaran el compromiso.

-Si eso es cierto aunque Hipo después de aquel momento se quedo un par de días más en mi casa y bueno el me apoyo por eso no pude dejarlo cuando le dijiste aquellas cosas ayer.

-Lo sé y me arrepiento- Astrid se sentía avergonzada de lo que hizo con Hipo pero a veces no sabía controlarse- ¿Pero por que Hipo golpeó a Jake de esa manera?

-Una era por que estaba celoso y otra por que él atacó a…-pero fue interrumpida por la madre de Camicazi que entró en ese preciso momento para hablar con las dos vikingas.

-Hija tengo que llevarme a Astrid- Camicazi quería preguntarle el para que pero su madre le respondió- Jake quiere hablar con ella.

Astrid en aquel momento se sentía como la damisela secuestrada y deseaba con todas las ganas de alguien la ayudara pero ella misma se metió en aquellos problemas y ella misma debía salir de ellos o al menos eso pensaba. La madre de Camicazi la tomo por la mano y se la llevó al centro del gran recinto donde Jake la estaba esperando, Camicazi iba detrás de ella y en el rostro de Jake reinaba una gran sonrisa y al tomar la mano de la vikinga se arrodilló ante ella.

-Astrid- comenzó Jake a decir con un tono muy romántico y serio al mismo tiempo- No llevó mucho tiempo en esta isla pero siento que llevó toda una vida de conocerte y espero que en este poco tiempo tu hayas comenzado a sentir lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo por ti y por eso quiero pedirte que…-Camicazi estaba apunto de interrumpir pero sonó que alguien abría la puerta del gran salón llamando así la atención de todos.

-Hipo- susurró Camicazi con felicidad- Llegaste justo a tiempo.

Estoico estaba asombrado de ver a su hijo ahí pues supuestamente estaba encerrado pero también se alegró de verlo e interrumpir de esa manera a Jake. Hipo estaba muy serio y con paso decidido se acercó hasta quedar frente a Jake tomando la mano de Astrid y jalando en modo de que ella quedara justo detrás de él.

-Ella es mi mujer- dijo Hipo- Y no te permito que la toques.

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Esta vez no les pongo avance aunque ya tengo parte del otro capítulo por que no quiero adelantarles mucho jijiji más que lo que ya les dije hace un rato cuando comenzaron a leer.

Como ya saben si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia estoy abierta a ellas por que gracias a ustedes me inspiró para crear esta intrigante historia y bueno con ayuda de algunas canciones que después se las mostraré y bueno solo me queda decirles muchas gracias.

Chicos realmente espero no tardarme en actualizar tanto pero como ya salí de vacaciones mi mamá ya me vio como una sirvienta nueva y bueno ahí me ven limpiando la casa y todo y además tengo que cuidar y educar a mi cachorro que créanlo es super complicado y me llevó mordidas por todas mi manos y cara D:, mi cachorro se llama Olaf ( pero no le puse así por la película si no por que mientras buscaba en internet nombres de perros nórdicos me encontré con Olaf y me gusto además de que no era para nada complicado pero ahora todos lo confunden por el muñeco de Frozen es algo triste) y salgo todas las mañanas a correr con él para que se canse y así poder educarlo por que, según el veterinario eso los ayuda a poner más atención que cuando tienen pila y como el perro es muy ansioso e hiperactivo al igual que la dueña pues nos ayuda a los dos.

Una cosa más, un amigo me dijo que la descripción que tengo en mi perfil no era suficiente y realmente no tengo idea de que más poner pero si ustedes quieren saber algo sobre la persona que esta detrás de Bommie Hofferson siéntanse libres de preguntar créanme que no muerdo como Olaf jajaja.

Bueno me despido de ustedes les mando un abrazo y un besote a todos recuerden que no se deben dejar llevar por la ira o pueden cometer errores como Astrid, sean felices :D

Bommie Hofferson :D


	8. ¿Esto es un final feliz?

**Hola ¿Cómo están todos? Siento mucho haberme tardado demasiado en subir este último capítulo enserio es solo que no me gustaba como quedaba y bueno ya se los platicare mejor al final de la historia como siempre y no los distraigo más disfrútenlo.**

**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad más que unos cuantos que si invente yo, les pertenecen a DreamWorks y a Cressida Cowell siendo sincera me encantaría trabajar en DreamWorks pero no tiene nada que ver con la carrera que quiero (medicina) por ello solo me divierto escribiendo historias como esta :D.**

* * *

Enrique caminaba por el obscuro bosque mientras los dragones lo veían pero él no sentía miedo ante ellos ya que en la isla donde el había vivido habían muchos solo que nunca decidió entablar amistad con algún dragón como Hipo, él si que era diferente a todo vikingo y no por ser un grande y fuerte como lo demás si no por que demostró que no se necesita matar a uno de ellos para formar parte de la tribu, que no importa si eres diferente por que lo único que cuenta es como eres por dentro y no solo lo que eres por fuera, él no trató de ser alguien más y por eso fue humillado tanto por su padre como por el pueblo como hace tantos años solo que ahora parece que todo aquello nunca paso y así esta mucho mejor. El escudero gritaba el nombre del dragón pero aún no lo encontraba y dentro de el sentía que debía darse prisa no por él, si no por sus amigos y más aun por Camicazi, ella debe de necesitarlo ahora que estaba apunto de explotar Berk, sabia que si seguía a ese paso jamás lo lograría y prefirió correr, correr y no parar hasta saber donde estaba el mejor amigo de Hipo, muchos dragones se asomaban mientras veían a Enrique que sin ver aquella raíz del árbol que salía de la tierra lo hizo caer y rodar por aquel verde césped, el escudero permaneció acostado por un momento y con su manos tocó su frente que estaba un poco sudada y aunque su rostro reflejaba desesperación no se daría por vencido. Enrique se puso de pie, la playa estaba ya muy cerca de él por lo que decidió seguir caminando hasta llegar a ella pero entre más se acercaba más ruido escuchaba y sobre todo más destrucción, a paso lento y con una mano en su espada se escondió tras un árbol desde donde a unos cuantos hombres cargando algo hacia un bote que no era muy ancho pero si lo bastante largo para que aquello que llevaban entrara con unos cuantos soldados ¿Pero que era aquello que llevaban con tanta dificultad?, Enrique trató de acercarse un poco más sin hacer ruido o lo descubrirían y cuando al fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo divisar a un dragón obscuro que estaba amarrado por todos lados

-Chimuelo- dijo Enrique entre susurros y un tanto sorprendido, el dragón trataba de zafarse pero de algún modo no lo lograba ya que las sogas estaban muy bien amarradas y en un intento de lanzar un bola de plasma al parecer estas estaban agotadas por el momento- Si no mal se los dragones tienen un límite de tiros pero nunca creí que Chimuelo tuviera.

Enrique seguía mirando aquella escena pero sin darse cuenta detrás de él salieron dos hombres detrás de unos árboles y sin realizar ruido alguno poco a poco se acercaban a Enrique con un tronco en la mano, el escudero seguía al pendiente del dragón tratando de pensar en alguna manera de ayudarlo sin ser visto por nadie sol que cuando se dio cuenta de los hombros que lo estuvieron siguiendo desde ya hace bastante tiempo y sin poder responder a aquellos hombres golpearon a Enrique en la cabeza logrando hacerlo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo que tiempo después también lograron que perdiera e conocimiento.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil- dijo uno de lo hombres que aun cargaba el tronco.

-Será mejor levarlo con el jefe antes de que despierte- contestó el segundo hombre tenía bigotes y un poco de barba también y en lugar de cargar un tronco cargaba un hueso.

Ambos tomaron al escudero y se lo llevaron cuesta abajo junto con los demás soldados, lo amarraron de las piernas y los brazos y lo subieron al bote junto con el dragón y emprendiendo camino hasta uno barco que estaba muy bien escondido.

-Con esto al fin él creerá en mi.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-Ella es mi mujer- dijo Hipo- Y no te permito que la toques.

Aquellas palabras aceleraron el corazón de todos los que estaban presentes en el gran salón pero sobre todo el de Astrid, escuchar aquello por parte del hombre al que realmente amaba la hacía sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo al mismo tiempo que no sabía que hacer, estaba tan sorprendida y su rostro lo demostraba pues Hipo la había sin palabras.

-¿Perdón?¿Tú mujer- Jake comenzó a reírse de Hipo, cosa que no le gusto para nada a la rubia ni a ningún habitante de Berk- ¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!

-Te parece que lo estoy- Hipo estaba tan serio como aquella vez con Astrid cuando ella conoció a Chimuelo.

-Acaso no estas satisfecho con lo que te dijo Astrid- Jake no dejaba de sonreír- ¡ELLA NO TE AMA!

-Así- Hipo sostenía la mano de Astrid y aún teniéndola detrás suyo continuo- Pues sus labios me dijeron lo contrario.

A Jake se le borró de inmediato la sonrisa de la cara al ver a Hipo pues era ahora él quien cargaba con ella y al ver a Astrid con la mirada en Hipo y tratando de disimular la misma sonrisa su enojo comenzaba a fluir.

Todo el mundo quedo mudo ante aquella revelación, los padres de Jake y Estoico estaban de la misma manera aunque en el rostro del padre de Jake mostraba un poco de enojo cuando su hijo lo volteo a ver. Bocón sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano aunque no creía que sería de aquella forma aunque le sorprendía ver aquel cambio de Hipo y eso lo hacia sentir muy orgullos al igual que Estoico pues muy dentro de él sabía que eso era lo correcto.

-Eso es mentira- gritó Jake atrayendo de nuevo la atención de todos.

-Nunca mentiría con algo tan serio como esto- Astrid seguía detrás de Hipo y por un momento miró a Camicazi quien también tenía la mirada fija en la vikinga. Astrid sabía que era el momento de reparar todo el daño que le causo a Hipo desde hace bastante tiempo y como lo había dicho Enrique ella era una mujer que defendía lo que amaba y así tenía que demostrarlo, no por ella, si no por Hipo, él ya había hecho demasiado por ella. Astrid soltó un leve suspiro pues sabía que lo que estaba apunto de hacer haría explotar el mundo pero estaba dispuesta a soportarlo si seguía sosteniendo de aquella manera la mano de su amado la cual sostuvo con más fuerza y se paró a un lado de Hipo, con el rostro muy serio y con la mirada fija en Jake decidió continuar.

-Y nunca lo haría- Todos voltearon la mirada hacia la vikinga e Hipo, muy sorprendido parecía temeroso, no quería que ella interviniera pero le alegraba que lo apoyara.

-¡Astrid!- dijo Jake con dificultad- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Arreglando las cosas a como tuvieron que estar desde un principio.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-volvió a decir Jake con aún más dificultad.

-Que No te amo- dijo al fin Astrid dejando a un Jake en estado de Shock, Astrid tomó con su mano libre la de Hipo y fijo su mirada en él- yo nunca podría amarte por que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona.

Hipo no pudo evitar derramar una cuantas lágrimas ante aquellas palabras que hicieron a el vikingo el más feliz del mundo. Camicazi no dejaba de ver a la pareja y se sentía muy feliz por Hipo y por Astrid pero aún le preocupaba una cosa mas, Jake, ella lo conocía muy bien y sabía que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendo como todo por lo que lucho aquellos días se viniera cuesta abajo y por lo tanto esto era tan solo el comienzo.

-Entonces por que dijiste que me amabas enfrente de todo el pueblo- gritó Jake con desesperación rompiendo así aquel bello momento entre los vikingos.

-Lo hice por que…- Astrid cayó por un momento fijando su mirada en el suelo para después ver a Jake- Estaba celosa de Camicazi.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Hipo y Camicazi al mismo tiempo e igual de confundidos.

-Estaba celosa de lo unido que eres con Camicazi y me daba rabia saber que tu y yo nunca habíamos tenido aquella cercanía- Hipo sonrío como si aquello fuera lo más gracioso en la vida.

-Por supuesto que nunca tendremos una relación así- Ahora era Astrid quien estaba confundida y un tanto enojada pero Hipo, notando su enojo, la abrazó con fuerza y continuo- Porque ella es mi mejor amiga y tú el amor de mi vida.

Astrid abrazó aún más fuerte al vikingo, ya no trató de aguantar aquellas lágrimas, que desde ya hace un rato amenazaban con escaparse de un momento a otro y se dejo llevar por aquel hermoso sentimiento de tener a Hipo en su brazos y diciendo aquellas hermosas palabras que le llenaban su alma de alegría y muchas otras emociones imposibles de describir. Jake comenzaba a sentirse un cero a la izquierda y era claro que lo estaba.

-No puedes hacerme esto- dijo Jake volviendo a romper aquel momento tan bello.

-Lo siento- Fue lo único que pudo decir Astrid aún abrazada de Hipo.

-Tú- Gritó Jake señalando a Hipo, este de inmediato colocó a Astrid detrás de él de nuevo, en caso de que a Jake se le ocurriera hacer algo- me has quitado a Astrid…

-No te hagas el dolido- gritó Camicazi acercándose a sus amigos, colocándose a un lado de Hipo- A ti nunca te interesó Astrid.

El padre de Jake que hasta aquel momento no había querido intervenir comenzó a poner aún más atención a las palabras de Camicazi.

-Cállate- gritó Jake con aún más enojo- Tú no sabes nada.

-No puedes seguir con tu teatrito –dijo Camicazi muy seria y con una voz muy firme aunque eso no quitaba el miedo que tenía por dentro, ella sabía que Hipo y Astrid la apoyarían pero necesitaba a Enrique junto a ella en aquellos momentos, no sabía si lograría convencer al padre de Jake y a su madre de todo lo que él había hecho y mucho menos sin las pruebas necesarias para incriminarlo.

-De que teatrito estas hablando –dijo Jake un tanto asustado y sorprendido pero firme. En su rostro mostraba enojo más que sorpresa.

-¡POR ODÍN!- dijo Camicazi –No puedes engañarlos más –Jake comenzaba a ponerse nervioso –Padre no se merece que le hagas esto.

El padre de Jake parecía confundido como todos los presentes en el gran salón ya que ninguno de los vikingos se explicaba correctamente pero todo mundo quedo aún más intrigada al escuchar las palabras de Camicazi.

-Hija -dijo su madre –Nos puedes explicar lo que acabas de decir.

Hipo y Astrid no le quitaban la mirada a la vikinga, ellos comprendían que estaba nerviosa por que su mano tambaleaba un poco y su voz aunque hacía el esfuerzo de ser firme con lo que decía y si eran observadores notarían como su voz parecía quebrase en algunas ocasiones. Astrid tomó la mano de la vikinga como forma de apoyo hacia ella e Hipo la siguió pero el coloco su mano en el hombro de su amiga. Camicazi agradecía internamente el gesto de sus amigos y con ello sabía que aunque Enrique no estuviera en aquel momento, el siempre la protegerá, tomó las fuerzas que necesitaba al igual que lo hizo Astrid hace un momento y respondió la pregunta de su madre.

-Cuando mi padre me mando a cuidar a Jake aquí a Berk mi objetivo principal no era el si no Hipo, conozco como es Jake y siempre tiene doble intensiones y no quería que el llegará a ponerle un dedo encima.

-Por eso aceptaste seguirlo –dijo su padre.

-Así es –dijo Camicazi –y bueno también por otra razón muy personal –obviamente esta implicaba a Enrique pero no lo comentaría, ya que puede traerle muy duras consecuencias al escudero –y después me enteré de la razón por la cual Jake viajaba.

-¿Lo sabes todo? –preguntó su padre.

-Si padre –dijo Camicazi –tu solo me mandaste a cuidar a Jake por que ya conocíamos como era él pero nunca me dijiste el por que debía venir y lo tuve que investigar por mi cuenta, después me enteré de los planes de Jake por que sinceramente nunca confíe en sus acciones. El se quería casar con Astrid por que sabía que esa era la única manera de poder obtener tu poder pero todo es una mentira por que el no esta enamorado de ella y como escuchate hace un momento ella no lo esta de él. ¡EL QUERÍA ENGAÑARTE!

-Padre como puedes creerle –dijo al fin Jake –Ella te está mintiendo por que quiere que quede mal ante tus ojos.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo Camicazi –Sabes que nunca comentaría algo si no fuera grave y no tuviera le certeza de que es así –Camicazi caminó hasta quedar frente a su madre soltando así la mano de Astrid y alejándose de Hipo –Tu me conoces y sabes que nunca haría algo de esta manera.

Su madre estaba realmente confundida, estaba el amor que tenía por su hija y el que le tenía a Jake que a pesar de cómo es él no creía que fuera capas de hacer algo tan cruel como esto.

-Yo…- su madre no lograba articular palabra.

-Padre –dijo Camicazi casi en tono de súplica –Creeme.

-No puedo –dijo su padre –Es mi hijo y no puedo creer que el haga cosa tan terribles como esas.

Camicazi parecía desvancerse por que aunque sabía que inculparlo sin prueba alguna podría resultar un poco más complicado de hacerle ver a su padre de la verdadera cara de su hijo pero nunca creyó que podrían llegar a aquellos extremos, Jake tenía en su rostro una sonrisa triunfal ante Camicazi, el se sentía demasiado feliz con la respuesta que dio su padre y sobe todo la madre de Camicazi que sin decir nada logró hacer sentir a su hija menos que él.

-Debe de creerle -Una voz muy peculiar llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el gran salón, un joven cansado y herido, con rasguños en la cara y golpes en todo el cuerpo.

-Enrique -Gritó Camicazi al tiempo en que corría hacia el escudero y alzaba sus brazos para poder agarrar el vuelo de Camicazi y comenzar a dar vueltas -¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Camicazi tocando con sus manos la cara de Enrique.

-Auch- se quejo el escudero- tranquila estoy bien.

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Hipo quien se acercó al escudero junto con Astrid.

-Luego te cuento- susurró Enrique- ahora tenemos que terminar otra cosa. Hipo asintió, Enrique caminó hasta quedar frente al padre de Jake, este borró de inmediato su sonrisa al ver entrando a Enrique por aquella puerta.

Jake se acercó a Enrique muy enojado y en susurró le dijo- Tú te atreves a decir algo y haré que toda tu vida sea de sufrimiento.

Enrique no parecía temerle a Jake pues ya había vivido suficientemente en aquella isla como para saber que hay peores cosas que el y por ello no le afecto en lo absoluto la amenaza de Jake- No te tengo miedo.

-Deberías tenerlo- respondió Jake- No me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-Ni tu a mí Jake y créeme puedo llegar a ser mucho peor que tú por defender a los que amo –Jake se alejó lentamente de Enrique con una mirada asesina, misma que era devuelta por el escudero.

-Enrique –dijo el padre de Jake -¿Tú sabes algo más de lo que me tenga que enterar?

-Si señor –contestó Enrique –Hay varias cosas de las que debo platicarle.

-Pues comienza –dijo la madre de Camicazi. Jake comenzaba a sentir nervios dentro de si mismo.

-Cuando estábamos en el barco y apenas estábamos comenzando el camino para venir aquí, a Berk-Comenzó el escudero-un hombre llegó a la recámara de Jake cuando el y yo teníamos una conversación sin importancia, siendo sincero, él al parecer había tenido unos cuantos problemas contigo Hipo y pues quería destruirte- Hipo tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza en ese momento pero prefirió dejar a Enrique continuar con la historia para así saber si obtiene un par de respuestas- Él dijo que el punto débil de Hipo eras tu Astrid y que si quería obtener el poder de usted señor tenía que atacarte desde ahí, él sabía que eso te pondría indefenso y así sería más fácil de atacar.

Astrid estaba muy sorprendida consigo misma, ¿Cómo es que puedo haber caído en aquella trampa tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Jake desde un principio?, ella se sentía mal consigo misma, lastimo a Hipo por su culpa y solo por celos infantiles, pero Enrique la saco de sus pensamientos pues continuo con su relato.

-Tiempo después, ya estando aquí en Berk, ellos se seguían viendo, usualmente era en la playa y de noche, cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo por que así nadie los descubriría, ahí fue donde formaron un plan para que Astrid e Hipo se distanciaran pero primero debían hacer que ella se fijara en Jake o al menos le pusiera atención.

-No tienes ninguna prueba de ello- dijo Jake. el padre de este lo miró muy serio.

-¿Sabes que a quién inculpas es a mi hijo? –preguntó aquel hombre de mala cara?

-Lo se señor –contestó el escudero.

-Tu también mientes al igual que Camicazi- dijo Jake quien se encontraba junto a su padre –No te creo.

-Sabía que necesitaría algún tipo de prueba para venir y presentarme de esta forma –Enrique caminó hasta la puerta del gran recinto, la abrió y de ella jaló a una persona, esta estaba amarrada de brazos y piernas. Todos lograron reconocer aquel rostro, era un joven no muy alto y tampoco era guapo, no llevaba su caso pero era reconocible por la marca en su cara de color azul. Enrique lo arrojó a los pies del padre de Jake dejando a esta con un rostro muy diferente al que tenía hace unos momentos, parecía asustado más que asombrado –El es aquel hombre con quien Jake se ve en las noches

-¿Dagur? –dijo Astrid no estaba sorprendida por que fuera ese hombre el cómplice de Jake, más bien le impresionaba la forma en que se encontraba, siempre hacía denotar que era el más desquiciado de todos y ahora se encontraba amarrado y además como un prisionero de Enrique, eso si era nuevo.

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido ahora para Hipo, ya podía comprender cual era el plan de Jake desde que llegó a Berk, con la ayuda de Dagur encontró su punto débil y con ello lo atacó era muy extraño que comenzará desde ahí y pero algo en particular le vino a la cabeza.

-¡La carreta!- dijo Hipo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el padre de Jake.

-Claro desde ahí comenzó todo- continuó Astrid-Si salvaba a Hipo…

-Tú estarías agradecida con Jake y cambiarias tu perspectiva de él- dijo Camicazi.

-¿Pero cómo logró tirar la carreta si el estaba en el mismo lugar que nosotros?- preguntó Hipo un poco desconcertado.

-Eso es algo complicado de explicar -dijo Enrique.

Flashback

Todas estas manzanas se ven deliciosas- dijo un hombre con barba muy larga y de color castaño que se recargo en una de las casas.

-Es cierto- río aquel hombre de ojo verde y con cabello obscuro, él era uno de los hombres que no tenían barba- Además están muy jugosas y se venderán rápido.

-¿Lo crees?- preguntó el hombre con barba y río al mismo tiempo.

Junto al hombre sin barba se encontraba una carreta llena de manzanas rojas, eran muy grandes y como decía aquel hombre se veían jugosas y eso es lo que más les gusta a las personas además de ser dulces. La carreta estaba junto a un camino cuesta abajo pero esta para evitar que se cayera, en las ruedas habían un par de rocas, con esto evitaría a la carreta el moverse o eso creían. Solo que no contaban con un pequeño detalle.

-Vamos Barf, Belch –dijo el gemelo que caminaba junto a su dragón –Tenemos que llegar a la Academia por que Astrid nos vera ahí.

-Hey Brutacio –dijo el hombre sin barba –Toma unas cuantas manzanas de la carreta.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el gemelo.

-Tu padre ya me las había encargado –Toma unas cuantas y llévaselas –el gemelo obedeció, tomó la bolsa que llevaba consigo en aquel momento y comenzó a recoger las manzanas y a guardarlas en la bolsa. Al tomar la quinta manzana esta se le resbalo de la mano y cayo debajo de la carreta.

-Genial ahora me tengo que recogerla –Brutacio se agachó y bajo la carreta logró ver la manzana, metió su mano para poder alcanzarla pero en lugar de sacar la manzana tomó una de las rocas que sujetaban la carreta –Perfecto una roca –estaba por lanzarla cuando se le prendió la vela –Esperen tal vez pueda servir esto.

Brutacio tomó otra de las rocas y las guardo en la bolsa junto con la manzana que se le había caído.

-¿Ya las tienes? –le preguntó aquel hombre.

-Si aquí están –dijo el gemelo señalando la bolsa –Ahora me voy no quiero que me hagan daño –el gemelo sonrío para si mismo y después siguió con su camino hacia la Academia donde se encontraría con Astrid aunque sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía tras de el.

Por el peso de las manzanas y la falta de aquellas rocas que Brutacio se había llevado, la carreta saltó las dos rocas que estaban en la ruedas delanteras de esta y fue cuesta abajo.

-La carreta –gritó el vikingo con barba, el otro hombre volteó rápidamente y entre los dos trataron de sostenerla pero aquel peso era mayor al de los dos vikingos juntos, y se les fue de las manos, el dueño de la carreta preocupado corrió detrás de ella preocupado y obviamente previniendo a la gente de que se cuidara de ella, cansado de correr se detuvo pero al agachar la mirada pudo ver a Hipo junto con Camicazi y Brutilda caminando por la plaza y la carreta se dirigía exactamente a donde ellos estaban pero no podría hacer nada para detenerla por lo que lo único que pudo hacer era prevenirlos.

-Cuidado –gritó aquel hombre que miraba en dirección a los vikingos pero estos parecían no escuchar y cuando estaba a punto de volver a gritar otra vikinga le ganó.

-Hipo cuidado –gritó Astrid que montaba a Torméntula para después salir volando a toda velocidad para poder ayudarlos. La vikinga volvió a gritar pues parecía que el vikingo no había logrado escucharla y cuando este volteó la mirada y vio la carreta que estaba a punto de caerles encima aventó a la gemela y a Camicazi fuera de su alcance dejándolo a él solo.

Fin flashback.

-¿Entonces fue Dagur el que le dio la idea a Jake de la carreta? –preguntó Hipo.

-De hecho no –contestó el escudero –Dagur solo le dio la idea de por donde debería atacar, lo de la carreta se le ocurrió en el momento en que la vio yo era el encargado de hacer que cayera…

-Ibas a dejar que Hipo sufriera aquel accidente –dijo Astrid enojada.

-Obviamente no, yo sabía que Jake lo salvaría.

-¿Y si no hubiera sido así?

-Rogaba para que si lo hiciera a tiempo y que no sufriera daño alguno –Enrique se acercó a Hipo y lo tomó del hombro pero antes de que el escudero pudiera decir algo Hipo lo interrumpió.

-Te creo –Hipo miraba a Enrique a los ojos y después cambio de dirección a Jake y camino hasta él –Yo te estaba agradecido por haberme salvado la vida aquel día tan solo era un plan tuyo y de este hombre –dijo Hipo señalando a Dagur.

-No te olvides de los gemelos –Astrid miró inmediatamente a Camicazi muy sorprendida, Hipo hizo un gesto para que guardará silencio, pero creo que era demasiado tarde.

-¿De los gemelos? –dijo Astrid -¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A nada Astrid –Camicazi trataba de disimular pero le era imposible.

-Camicazi –Astrid estaba muy seria. Hipo sabía que tenía la partida perdida y decidió decir la verdad aunque eso le pudiera costar la otra pierna.

-Astrid –comenzó el vikingo –no te lo había dicho… -pero una voz peculiar lo interrumpió.

-Hola a todos –dijo un gemelo sonriendo y apoyándose en el hombro de Patapez.

-¿De qué nos hemos perdido? –Brutilda estaba apoyada por Patán que gustoso la acompañaba.

-¡Gemelos! –gritó Astrid con felicidad al ver que ya estaban despiertos sus amigos al mismo tiempo en que corría hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Astrid! –gritó el gemelo, soltó a Patapez y como pudo se acercó a ella. Astrid tenía un rostro lleno de felicidad pero de pronto lo cambio por uno lleno de furia.

-¡Brutacio! - Astrid tenía una mirada asesina en aquel momento y el gemelo, por miedo a que Astrid lo golpeará en aquel estado trato de correr hacia el lado contrario de ella pero fue demasiado tarde pues Astrid se le aventó y ambos cayeron al suelo -¡AHHHHH!.

-Eso te pasa por casi matar a Hipo –dijo Astrid mientras ayudaba al gemelo a levantarse y después abrazarlo a él y a Brutilda –Pero me alegra que los dos se encuentren bien.

-¿Casi matarlo? –preguntó el gemelo confundido.

-Tu quitaste las rocas de la carreta para jugarle una broma a tu hermana y a Astrid –dijo Enrique quien se acercaba al gemelo con rostro espantado –Te vi.

-¡oh! –dijo el gemelo –creí que ese día nadie me había visto.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? –dijo Brutilda señalando a Dagur.

-Tranquilos no les va hacer nada –dijo Hipo –se lo prometo –Astrid estaba confundida y por la cara que tenía era obvio, todo esto era complicado de entender para ella.

-Astrid –comenzó Camicazi – sabemos quien fue el que les hizo daño a los gemelos.

-Y no fue Jake como lo habíamos pensado antes –continuo Hipo –fue por eso que también ataque a Jake.

-¿Qué? – Astrid no podía creer lo que le decían.

-Cuando nos dejaron solos fuimos al bosque a distraernos un rato –comenzó a contar Brutilda –volábamos con nuestro dragón cuando a lo lejos vimos a Jake, muy sospechoso caminando por la plaza y yendo al bosque, decidimos seguirlo por el aire sin que se diera cuenta y para nuestra sorpresa llegó a la playa y con se encontraba Dagur.

-Queríamos venir a avisarles de lo que sucedía pero no era buena idea o nos descubrirían –continuo el gemelo –decidimos quedarnos y escuchar que era lo que hablaban y bueno lo único que alcanzamos a escuchar fue que Jake le acababa de mandar una carta a sus padres para que vinieran aquí a la isla.

-Para pedirme matrimonio –terminó Astrid.

Jake que desde ya hace bastante tiempo no había dicho nada durante aquel tiempo parecía estar atónito, su rostro asimilaba terror, sorpresa y furia , un rostro tan diferente al que tenía al principio, parecía dichoso, engreído y en vez de furia había felicidad, su padre no dejaba de verlo, aquella mirada profunda se encontraba fija en Jake, lo miraba con decepción y furia, estaba parado frente a él y este estaba con la cabeza agachada, todos miraban aquella escena atentos a lo que sucediera.

-No puedo creer… -comenzó el padre de Jake –no puedo creer que tengo un hijo como tú.

-Padre…

-No vuelvas nunca a mi isla ni a la de los bog boglars –declaró aquel hombre –no te quiero cerca de mi, de mi prometida y menos de mi hija.

-Tu hija –Jake no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo su mundo se estaba cayendo en tan poco tiempo estaba tan frustrado consigo mismo –No me puedes hacer esto, ¡YO SOY TU HIJO!.

-Te di la oportunidad Jake para que hicieras las cosa bien y de la manera correcta, te dije que no quería ningún problema –aquel hombre parecía deshacerse y destruirse en pedazos –Quiero que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas.

-Esto no es justo- gritó Jake –todo esto es por tu culpa –Jake señalo a Hipo con el dedo, este estaba muy serio, Camicazi tomó a Astrid de la mano y se la llevó consigo hasta donde se encontraba Estoico –Me las vas a pagar.

Jake corrió hasta donde se encontraba Enrique, tomó la espada que este cargaba y se abalanzó contra el castaño, Hipo esquivaba los ataques que Jake le daba, unos por poco y lo cortan, Jake atacaba con la espada por todas partes cerca del estómago, cerca del cuello incluso de las piernas y brazos, todos miraban aquella escena, querían intervenir en la lucha pero saldrían lastimados por la afilada espada que cargaba Jake, Enrique trató de intervenir al igual que Astrid pero Camicazi no los dejaba, ella también quería intervenir pero sabía que Hipo se molestaría con ella si alguien salía herido no sabía que hacer, hasta que reacciono.

-¡Hipo! –gritó la vikinga Bog boglar al mismo tiempo en que le arrojaba la espada que traía consigo, este golpeó a Jake en el estómago y lo empujó para que cayera el suelo y así pudiera tomar la espada en el aire, aquella espada que el mismo había hecho y que había regalado le serviría ahora para tener una pelea "justa", Jake se levantó del suelo, más enojado que nunca, su mirada llena de rabia y odio le dio la fortaleza de seguir atacando al vikingo, Hipo esquivaba de nuevo los ataques de Jake pero también los regresaba e incluso con las poder pero no con la intensión de lastimarlo, simplemente tenía la idea de hacer que se cansará pero eso no sería nada fácil. Hipo hacía movimientos bastantes complicados y eso era algo que nadie, más que Camicazi y Enrique sabían, lo bueno que era Hipo con la espada, todo mundo estaba realmente sorprendido por la nueva faceta del oji-verde incluso Bocón y Estoico no podían creer lo que veían.

-Eres bueno – dijo Jake al separarse un poco, estaba cansado y tomaba bocanadas de aire –no conocía… eso de ti.

-Soy un estuche de monerías no lo crees –respondió Hipo.

-O sí que lo eres – Jake volvió a atacar a Hipo pero se retiró de nuevo.

-Jake no te quiero lastimar.

-Eres un cobarde –dijo Jake –Por que no mejor me matas de una vez por todas para terminar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

-Estas loco, yo nunca haría eso –dijo Hipo –Eres más cobarde tú por no afrontar tus problemas de la manera correcta y preferir el lado fácil sabiendo que te puede costar muy caro el resultado.

-¿Qué no entiendes? -Gritó Jake –no me queda nada.

-No es mi culpa, ni la de Astrid o la de Camicazi y mucho menos de Enrique es solo tuya.

-¿Y sabes? todo fue por dejarte guiar por aquel hombre que solo te utilizó para sus propios fine –dijo Enrique.

-¿Qué?.

-El solo te estaba utilizando como distracción para todos nosotros mientras el llegaba a su propio fin –continuó el escudero –El dragón de Hipo, Chimuelo.

FlashBack

-Lamento la interrupción pero le traigo una sorpresa –dijo aquel hombre con el hueso en mano.

-Vaya si es el escudero de ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Jake? –respondió con una sonrisa el hombre con la marca azul -¿Qué hace por acá?

-Al parecer nos estaba espiando.

-Wow eso si que es una sorpresa, amárrenlo a aquel árbol antes de que despierte, le tengo una sorpresa preparada.

Aquellos hombres obedecieron las órdenes que les habían dado y lo amarraron al árbol más cerca que tenían, minutos después el escudero poco a poco comenzó a despertar.

-Vaya, vaya vaya miren quien por fin abrió sus ojos –dijo aquel hombre.

-Parece que no llevas mucho tiempo ahí sentado –respondió Enrique.

-¿No te duele la cabeza del golpe?

-Para serte sincero –dijo Enrique –Si pero no es nada he soportado peores jakecas.

-Tienes una gran boca.

-Lo suficientemente grande para hablar y decir verdades.

-No tienes ni idea de con quien estas tratando verdad –se burló aquel hombre.

-Si te he visto en el barco de Jake, aunque para serte sincero no me importa saber tu nombre o al menos recordarlo.

-Pues te lo diré de todas formas – aquel hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta que dar frente a Enrique –Mi nombre es Dagur el desquiciado.

-Que miedo –respondió el escudero.

-Deberías tenerlo.

-No lo creo – a lo lejos pudo ver al dragón de Hipo en el suelo y con varios hombre sujetándolo, Dagur se dio cuenta e interrumpió su pensamiento.

-Es un furia nocturna –dijo Dagur cruzando sus brazos –solía ser de un niño, pero ahora es mío.

-Creí que estabas de el lado de Jake –el escudero comenzó a sacar un cuchillo de su manga mientras Dagur estaba distraído así también podía sacarle algo de información.

-De ese tonto –se burló –el solo fue una distracción para yo poder obtener a esta maravilla que tengo, el furia nocturna era de Hipo ahora es mío.

-¿Y por que me lo dices ahora?.

-Porque estas en tus últimos minutos de vida y ya no podrás decir nada.

-Eres el peor solo lo estabas utilizando.

-En esta vida todo mundo utiliza a todos –dijo Dagur –si quieres tan siquiera sobrevivir tienes que destruir al otro.

-Y tu propósito es destruir a Hipo ¿Por qué?

-El se merece lo peor.

-A que te refieres –preguntó Jake intrigado por la respuesta de Dagur, el no se daba cuenta de que poco a poco iba cortando la soga que lo sujetaba de aquel árbol.

-El me engaño desde un principio -dijo Dagur –el me mintió diciéndome que mataban dragones cuando los montaban, creí que era mi hermano y el solo me estaba viendo la cara.

-Eres un desquiciado –contestó Enrique –Sus razones debía tener.

-Olvídalo nunca entenderías.

Enrique no dejaba de ver al dragón de Hipo tratando a toda forma de desamarrarse y aún no tenía bolas de plasma que lanzar y eso era una desventaja para Chimuelo, se veía desesperado y bueno quien no lo estaría estando en aquellas condiciones, Chimuelo vio a Enrique, ellos no se conocía pero Enrique debía ayudarlo por Hipo.

-¿Sabes que? –dijo Enrique –Nunca lograre comprender de donde proviene tu locura o aquella cosa que tengas en la cabeza, tienes problemas y muy graves –Enrique no dejaba de sonreír -pero sabes me alegra que lo estés.

Ni Dagur, ni nadie en aquel lugar pudieron percatarse de lo que sucedía. Enrique al desatarse golpeó a Dagur en el estómago y después en la cabeza, los demás hombres que se encontraban en aquel lugar tomaron toda arma que encontraron y corrieron para atacarlo, Enrique tomo uno de los troncos y corrió tras ellos golpeando y atacando a cada uno de los hombres de Enrique y tras terminar con ellos, el hombre del hueso en la mano también corrió hacia Enrique, este logró golpearlo varias veces en el cuerpo y en la cara incluso Enrique comenzó a sangrar de la nariz y de la ceja dejando tirado al escudero.

-Lograste lastimar a mis compañeros pero no a mí –se burló aquel hombre con el hueso en la mano –incluso a Dagur lo dejaste tirado en la arena y apenas se esta levantando eres impresionante.

Y así era, Dagur poco a poco se levantaba del arenoso suelo, con una mano en el estómago y otra en su cabeza, parecía estar enojado y bueno tenía suficientes razones para estarlo. Se acercó a Enrique que era sujetado por aquel hombre y lo golpeo tan fuerte como pudo en la cara.

-Es hora de que comiences a temerme –dijo Dagur –Salvaje llévalo junto al dragón el nos acompañara.

-¿Y como lograremos subir de nuevo al dragón? –preguntó salvaje mientras cargaba a escudero en sus hombros –Todos nuestros hombres están… dormidos.

-Eres fuerte sabrás que hacer –Dagur caminó hasta el interior del bosque.

Enrique estaba un poco noqueado por el golpe que Dagur le había propinado, Salvaje lo dejo caer a un lado del dragón y después siguió a Dagur dentro del bosque, aún traía el cuchillo escondido pero al caer logró cortarlo en el brazo, no se quejo o lo descubrirían y eso era lo que menos quería. Como pudo y con todo es esfuerzo del mundo, Enrique poco a poco se levantaba de la arena, su cara estaba sucia y con marcas de sangre seca, en su brazo la cortada que se hizo hace unos momentos comenzaba a sangrar, tomó el cuchillo y corto la soga que sujetaba a Chimuela era un poco raro por que siendo un dragón tan fuerte no podía librarse de aquella soga tan débil por si solo pero después notó algo extraño.

-Estas sangrando –Enrique ahora comprendía por que el dragón seguía ahí, no era una cortada grave pero parece dolerle y arderle también, no quiso tocarlo para no lastimarlo más sol se limito a terminar de cortar las sogas. Chimuelo parecía desconfiado y muy nervioso, el no conocía al escudero y por eso se sentía de aquella manera, sin embargo si quería ayudarlo debía encontrar la manera de tranquilizarlo además de que no quería ser atacado por un furia nocturna su cuerpo ya estaba lo suficientemente atacado como para recibir más golpes –Chimuelo tranquilo mi nombre es Enrique y soy amigo de Hipo.

Al parecer eso logró calmar al dragón, escuchar el nombre de su amigo y jinete pues cuando Enrique logró liberarlo este no lo atacó al contrario notó sus heridas y lo ayudó cuando estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, se escucharon ruidos de plantas desde el bosque, Enrique con ayuda de Chimuelo corrieron a esconderse en el bosque. Salvaje salió en busca del escudero y del dragón y al percatarse de que no se encontraban corrió en busca de Dagur quien al ver el bote vacío golpeo a Salvaje en la cara haciéndolo caer.

-Eres un inútil –le gritó el hombre con la marca en la cara –Y así quieres que confíe en ti ¡VE Y BÚSCALOS!.

-No deben estar lejos –Dagur miró a Salvaje con intriga y el lo saco de su duda – el dragón está herido y el escudero también además mira las manchas de sangre que están en la arena no será difícil encontrarlos.

-Pues estas perdiendo el tiempo.

Salvaje se puso de pie y corrió en busca del dragón y de Enrique y por detrás lo seguía Dagur sin que este se diera cuenta. Dagur corrió hasta llegar a un lugar en particular, un lugar que pudo reconocer de inmediato, eran árboles con agujeros en ellos y algunos derrumbados al seguir el camino encontró un barranco con marcas en él, una muy grande y otras muy pequeñas u lugar difícil de olvidar.

-Los gemelos –susurró Dagur para si mismo y después comenzó a gritar el nombre del hombre que se encontraba con el –Salvaje, Salvaje –pero este no respondía, algo extraño pasaba en aquel lugar y lo podía sentir, un mal presentimiento lo llenaba por dentro y no lo dejaba y por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, Enrique, tomándolo por sorpresa atacó a Dagur en la cabeza y dejándolo caer perdiendo así el conocimiento.

-¿Te duele? –se burló Enrique –Vamos Chimuelo hay que llevárnoslo –el escudero lo amarró y junto con Chimuelo se lo llevaron camino al gran recinto donde por ahora el mundo debe de estar derrumbándose por allá.

Fin flashback

-Fui solo una distracción –dijo Jake después de escuchar a Enrique hablar.

-No creíste que de verdad te tomaba enserio –dijo Dagur sonriendo –Recuerdas soy un desquiciado

-Fui tu títere –Jake no podía creer lo que escuchaba –¡Fui tu burla!

-No pienses mal –se burló Dagur –serviste para despistar a todos aunque lo perdiste todo.

-¡Al igual que tu! No lograste tener al furia nocturna de Hipo, estas igual que yo.

-La diferencia es que aún puedo entrar a casa de mi padre y ver a mi familia cosa que tu no podrás en tu vida volver a hacer.

-Pero no podrás volver a pisar Berk en tu vida –dijo Hipo caminando hasta quedar frente a Dagur.

-¿Qué?.

-Lo que escuchaste Dagur tu no volverás a poner un pie en esta isla en tu vida y en caso de que se te vea rondando por la isla serás atacado.

-Te lo mereces –se burló Jake –Por haberme usado.

-Lo mismo va para ti Jake – Hipo estaba muy serio, nadie lo había visto así desde hace tiempo, exactamente cuando Astrid conoció a Chimuelo, aquella seriedad por parte del vikingo sorprendió a los demás en el gran salón.

-Tu tampoco podrás volver a esta isla.

-Tu no puedes…

-Si puedo hacerlo –interrumpió Hipo –Y lo estoy haciendo ahora.

-Eres..! –Jake corrió con espada en mano hacia Hipo apunto de atacarlo cuando una extraña figura lo derribó dejándolo atrapado entre sus patas.

-¡CHIMUELO! –dijo Hipo para si mismo se sentía feliz de ver a su amigo pero sabía que no era el momento para estarlo antes tenía que terminar con algo. Tomó a Astrid de la mano y caminó hasta llegar frente a Jake, aunque el no la amará, Hipo si lo hacia y quería tenerla a su lado en aquel momento.

-termíname –dijo Jake sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-No seas cobarde –respondió Hipo

-El cobarde eres tu por no querer terminar con una vida.

-No voy hacer algo que lastime a mi familia.

-Yo ya no tengo familia.

-Tú te lo buscaste solo –Jake no dejaba de ver al oji-verde –Tenías todo lo que cualquier persona desearía tener, una familia, un nombre, respeto, pero preferiste hacer las cosas de la manera sencilla, llévenselos y asegúrense que se vayan.

Los vikingos siguieron las órdenes de su futuro jefe, Chimuelo dejo a Jake levantarse, lo tomaron de los brazos e hicieron que soltara la espada que aun traía en la mano, aquel hombre cuyo corazón estaba destrozado y aunque quería parecer fuerte por dentro todo mundo sabía que se estaba derrumbando no dejaba de ver a su hijo caminando hacia la salida junto con Dagur. Camicazi abrazó a su madre y a su padre, mientras que Hipo caminó hasta quedar frente a su padre y escuchar de su boca aquellas lindas palabras lo hizo sentiré pleno.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo, te estas convirtiendo en un gran jefe, tu Hipo vas a ser incluso mejor que yo, un problema como estos lo hubiera arreglado a golpes pero tu, aunque comenzaste por ese camino decidiste arreglarlo del modo más práctico, hablar, es un orgullo que seas mi hijo.

-Gracias papá –fue lo único que dijo el oji-verde para después darle un gran abrazó.

Después de aquel incidente y ya que el invitado de honor de había ido prefirieron quedarse en aquel festejo, no querían cancelar todo y preferían divertirse que dejarse aburrir por aquellos dos. Todo mundo se encontraba feliz bailando y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que ahora se encontraba en el gran salón, Hipo le había devuelto la espada a Camicazi después de que cada uno rompiera su abrazo y ella les dijo a sus padres quien realmente era Enrique y lo ellos dos sentían el uno por el otro, el mundo entero creyó que su padre iba a golpear a Enrique hasta matarlo y créanlo en el estado en que se encontraba el escudero parecía que no tardaría mucho en lograrlo, pero su reacción fue diferente, la madre de Camicazi no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la relación que tenía su hija con Enrique pero el ya había demostrado su amor por la vikinga y sus padres sabían que el era digno de ser aquel hombre especial que siempre buscaron para ella, Hipo no podía serlo, era imposible después de saber que el ama a Astrid y que ella …le corresponde? Bueno eso era claro pero aún falta una cosa por aclarar y solo tres personas podrían explicarlo. Hipo caminó hasta encontrarse con sus tres amigos, estaban solos y era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar, Astrid y Brutilda se encontraban en… algún otro lado pero por ahora esta era la oportunidad de Hipo para acabar con su incertidumbre.

-Hola chicos ¿cómo están? –saludó el hijo del gran hijo del jefe -¿Dónde están…?

-Ellas se fueron a buscar algo que comer –respondió Patapez.

-¿Brutilda ya se siente mejor? –volvió a preguntar Hipo.

-Un poco si –dijo el gemelo –recibe mucha atención por parte de Patán.

-No te pone celoso –preguntó Patapez.

-Claro que si es mi hermana.

-No te preocupes la cuidare muy bien –respondió el vikingo.

-Chicos quería preguntarles algo importantes –dijo al fin -¿Qué fue lo que escucharon aquel día que nos avisaron de la llegada de Jake a la isla? Incluso se escondieron debajo de una carreta.

-Ah ese día –dijo Brutacio sonriendo para después volverse serio de nuevo –No te podemos decir o seremos golpeados todos.

-Por favor no le diré a nadie –rogó el oji-verde.

-De ti será si somos golpeados –dijo Patapez.

FlashBack

-Estoy aburrido –dijo Patán quien se sentó en el suelo de la academia.

-No eres el único –respondió Brutacio sentándose a un lado de Patán

-Están aburridos por que quieren- dijo Patapez parándose frente a ellos –podríamos hacer cualquier cosa divertida pero ustedes no quieren hacer nada.

-Tus ideas son muy aburridas –dijo Brutacio.

-Al menos mejores que las suyas si –respondió Patapez.

-Pero si nosotros no tenemos ninguna idea de que hacer –dijo Patán –por eso estamos aburrido.

-A eso me refiero –dijo Patapez –como no tienen ninguna idea y yo si, a mis ideas las hacen mejores que las suyas.

-Eres raro –se burló el gemelo, Patán se comenzó a reír junto con el, Patapez no dejaba de verlos con enojo y unas risas en particular llamaron la atención de los vikingos.

-Son las chicas –dijo Brutacio un tanto nervioso- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Debemos de correr –añadió Patán.

-Pero ¿A dónde? –preguntó Patapez y para después añadir –Por acá escóndanse.

Los tres vikingos se ocultaron dentro de una de las jaulas obscuras de la Academia si no hacían ruido y tenían suerte ellas no los descubrirían. Astrid y Brutilda estaban entrando a la Academia caminando y riendo de la plática que ellas mismas tenían.

-Astrid dime la verdad –comenzó Brutilda –Sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar, puedo ser despistada y todo lo que quieras pero también se escuchar.

-No solo eres despistada –añadió Astrid con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo que sea –dijo Brutilda –somos amigas y nos contamos todo. Confía en mi.

Astrid no estaba del todo segura de si debía contarle a su amiga o quedarse el secreto para ella misma , pero Brutilda tenía razón son amigas y siempre se cuentan todo por lo que ella comenzó

-Hay cosas que sinceramente no se como explicar, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida y a lo largo de estos años, después de todo lo que ha cambiado este lugar y sobre todo lo cambiados que estamos todos nosotros, los jinetes de dragones y como dije al principio hay cosas que no se como puedo explicarlas de manera fácil y sencilla.

-Solo dilo –insistió Brutilda, sin tener la menor idea de quienes se encontraban escondidos

Astrid suspiró y continuó -Puedo ser una de las mujeres más hermosas de todo Berk, incluso puedo ser una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, tengo ojos azules y mi cabello es rubio y no muchos aquí lo tienen y no es por hacerme sentir especial o por parecer un ser único por que no me gusta sentirme así. Puedo ser una mujer fuerte, valiente, muy hábil con las armas e inclusive en algún combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin tener algún tipo de defensa, puedo tener todas las habilidades y cualidades del mundo existentes o no solo que tengo un defecto el cual me hace sentir débil a pesar de todo lo que soy y es el no poder decirle todo lo que siento a aquella persona con la que sueño todas las noches sin excepción alguna, a la persona que no logro sacar de mi cabeza en todo el día y que muero por estrechar en mis brazos y llenar su rostro de mis besos para al final llegar a sus labios y no separarme de ellos jamás. "Te amo", son dos palabras que a veces suenan tan simples y tan vacías para explicar todo lo que siento por él desde hace tantos años, sin embargo, todo esto que tengo dentro de mi pecho y siempre ha estado bajo candado en mi corazón y jamás se lo he confesado a nadie- dijo la rubia.

-Solo a mí –terminó la gemela.

-Si solo a ti por que eres mi amiga y tu me has contado sobre aquel chico.

-¿Chico? ¿Cuál chico? –se preguntaba Patán en su mente.

-¿Brutilda algún día le dirás lo que sientes por él?

-Se lo diré cuanto tu se lo digas a Hi… -Astrid para impedir que dijera el nombre tapó la boca de la gemela con su mano, esta tomó la mano de su amiga e hizo que la soltara.

-Por Odín –exclamó la gemela –No hay nadie aquí que te pueda escuchar.

-Tienes razón –asintió Astrid –Hagamos esto yo le digo a…

-Hipo.

-Claro, yo le digo lo que siento por él si tú vas con Patán y se lo cuentas.

-¿Qué? –gritó un gemelo desde aquella jaula. Patán y Patapez le taparón la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde por que las vikingas ya los habían encontrado.

-Escuchando conversaciones ajenas he..! –dijo Astrid con sus manos en su cintura.

-Esto será demasiado divertido –terminó Brutilda con una de sus manos golpeando la palma de la otra mano y dejando a tres vikingos del color más claro que puede existir.

Fin de Flashback.

-Y eso fue todo –dijo Patapez al terminó de la historia. Hipo no dejaba de mirar al suelo y tampoco quitaba aquella sonrisa de su rostro. Astrid lo amaba de eso ya estaba seguro pero escuchar decir aquellas palabras lo hacían sentir que se encontraba en otro mundo donde todo era felicidad, se sentía en el Valhalla, pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, alguien que golpeo de una manera dura la cabeza del gemelo y después la del Patán y Patapez.

-No les faltó contar algo más –dijo Astrid en tono de sarcasmo.

-Hipo nos obligó enserio –dijo Patapez sobándose la parte donde recibió el golpe de la gemela. Las dos amigas fijaron su mirada en el oji-verde que nervioso decidió afrontarlo todo.

-Si yo les pedí que me lo contaran.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Astrid.

-Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de que hablaban ustedes –Hipo se acercó lentamente a su vikinga sin quitarle por ningún momento la mirada a aquellos ojos azules que tanto lo hipnotizaban –Y ahora que lo se me encantaría discutirlo con usted.

-Me encantaría –respondió la vikinga con una gran sonrisa en el rostro para después fundirse en un gran beso, un beso distinto a los anteriores donde el trataba de callarla para que no dijera algo más que los alejara, un beso que lleno sus almas por completo y hacían que fueron uno solo, Camicazi tomada de la mano de Enrique no dejaban de ver a la pareja enamorada y decidieron unírseles con el mismo gesto que mostraban sus amigos, Patapez y Brutacio sonreían ante el momento más hermoso de la velada y la gemela decidió demostrarle su agradecimiento a Patán por haber estado con ella en todo momento mientras estuvo en casa de las curanderas, por que una niña llamada Astrid ya se lo había contado, tomó a Patán de la cara y también junto sus labios con los del pequeño vikingo. Las tres felices parejas eran el orgullo de Berk en aquel instante, su amor inigualable y todo lo que sufrieron aquellos días los hicieron el ejemplo a seguir de muchos y se lo merecían, trabajaron tan duro por llegar a aquel bello momento y ahora se cumplía, aquella noche era solo de felicidad y amor, Chimuelo no dejaba de comer pescados junto a Torméntula que parecía estarlo cuidando a el también por la herida con la que contaba y aunque se perdió de bastantes cosas en aquellos días Hipo no dejaba de agradecerle que llegara en el momento para salvarlo, el siempre lo salvaba de cualquier peligro. Aquella noche será inolvidable para algunos el amor floreció durante aquella velada pero para muchos otros ese día fue el peor.

En el puerto varios vikingos tomaron un barco y ahí subieron a los prisioneros arrojándolos a una de las esquinas de este y vigilándolos en cada movimiento que realizaban -Esto es por tu culpa –Jake no dejaba de ver hacia el mar, sus ojos brillaban intensamente por la tristeza que rondaba por su alma, había decepcionado a su padre y todo había sido culpa de su arrogancia y por muchas otras cosas más, sentía que todo caían encima de él y con mucha razón pero tras escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Dagur su furia sobresalió.

-Mi culpa –grito Jake tomando a Dagur por el cuello tratando de ahorcarlo –Es culpa de los dos –varios de los vikingos corrieron para separarlos, Jake inquieto por terminarlo con esfuerzo logró soltarlo y se lo llevaron al otro lado del barco, lo tomaron de sus brazos y así se lo llevaron tratando de contener su rabia y cuando lo arrojaron de nuevo al suelo no dejo de ver a Dagur y terminar diciendo sus últimas palabras de aquella noche –Pero volveré por mi venganza.

* * *

**WOW 8868 palabras es un record para mí, estoy un poco cansada pero feliz de haber terminado esta historia, ojalas les haya gustado tanto como a m, es la primera historia que subo a esta pagina y realmente no creí que llamará la atención pero me equivoque, tengo otra idea super loquísima en mente y tengo por ahí un one –shot que ya después subiré, en verdad me encantó estar aquí con esta historia y por supuesto con todos ustedes que eran los que me inspiraron para seguir escribiendo lamentablemente no logre subir este capítulo por que tuve unos problemillas por ahí y como ya había dicho la historia no quedaba muy de mi agrado aún creo que le falta algo pero no recuerdo muy bien que, sinceramente y con todo mi corazón les agradesco el tiempo que se tomarón para leer un viajero desconocido y por dejarme reviews, en el final de Jake, a mi punto de vista creí que sería más doloroso perderlo todo a terminar golpeado y creo que ese era el punto débil de Jake, no tener nada estoy pensando en crear una segunda parte aún no estoy segura pero también lo tengo en mente.**

**Gracias a ME-ME-ROTAMUNDO POR HABERME APOYADO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO EN ESTA HISTORIA Y POR DEJARME SIEMPRE REVIEWS.**

**A OSCURAmx por darme apoyo y también buenos consejos para la historia enserio lo apreció.**

**A nightspider por dejarme reviews y espero te haya gustado el final.**

**Maylu-liya lamento haber dejado tan intrigante la historia y por supuesto por haberme tardado tanto pero aquí lo tienes.**

**aleprettycat me hiciste reír mucho con tus comentarios quise ahorcar varias veces a Jake al igual que tu pero preferí otra manera un poco más dolorosa**

**Usuario865 y unbreakableWarrior muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hicieron feliz recibirlos.**

**A extar : igual muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Bueno a todos les quiero agradecer de nuevo por todo su apoyo y espero les haya gustado este final, soy mala escribiendo partes de acción pero prometo mejorarlo espero leerlos pronto.**

**Los quiere Bommie Hofferson (jeannie)**


End file.
